Spirit: I See You
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Set in the time of Queens and Kings althought the founder and her husband is the king and queen, and guess who's the prince. also Eve Rosser has a hidden talent about her that gave her the nick name spirit. i suck at summaries so the summary is in the first chapter so READ AND REVIEW! IT WILL BE WORTH YOUR TIME!
1. Chapter 1: Spirit aka Eve Rosser

**Okay so I had this story in my head for a while now. **

**Summary: Her name is Eve Rosser but the name she goes by makes her who she is. Spirit. that's the name her mother gave to her….before her mother's passing…..**

**A year later after her mother's death fourteen year old Eve aka Spirit decides to hide her ability away as best she can due to her father's wishes and telling her that its nothing but a curse instead of a gift. but after encounters she decides to acknowledge her powers as a gift and not a curse that should be hidden.**

**Chapter 1**

"There should be laws against this foul behavior!" A woman shrieked. I stared at the woman who was trying to arrest me for stealing an appel. Okay first off it's a bruise and old apple, she really should be thanking me. And second im not stealing im just too poor to afford her prices.

"Get her!" A man ordered. Shit….well time to run. I put the apple in my bag and ran through out the village. Im Eve by the way. a lot of people known me as Spirit. A stupid nickname my mother came up with. Although the name does describe me so well. A name that says I've got guts. At least that's what I think.

"Come back here you stupid girl!" A voice yelled. I looked back then laughed.

"Come on guys your slacking here!" I yelled back as I jumped on a barrel. I looked down with a smirk. "You men are getting to old to be chasing me. Just let me have the apple. One food item wont make any difference."

"Child…I advise you to knock off this nonsense and come down here before I make you come down here." Oliver said before flashing his fangs. Oliver is the guy who thinks he's so bad ass just because he has fangs. Oh yeah that is badass…..well sort of. Did I mention that I live in a town full of Vampires? Well sorry if I didn't. I was too busy running for my life, you know how it is. I stared at Oliver than looked up to see I could jump this wall. I grabbed a hold of the ledge and pulled myself up to where I was sitting on the ledge of the wall. I smirked at the villagers, who were red in the face. "So glad I could help with workouts but you see I have an appointment with my friend." I said standing up on the ledge. "So lets do this again sometime?" Before I got a chance to jump off I was grabbed by the leg and pulled down. It happened fast. Everything moved in blurs. I was on face down in the mud suddenly. Lifting up on my elbows I looked up to see Oliver staring down at me. Fear stricken me but only for a moment then it dissolved into anger. "Why don't you just leave me alone you old man!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground, I couldn't even feel the ground underneath my feet.

"You shall not talk to me that way you filthy creature. I am your leader and you shall treat me with respect…."

"Respect this!" I choked out before spitting on his face, making him drop me. I made this my chance to grab my bag and make my escape but I felt his hand grab the back of my neck.

"You winch. Now you die!" He turned me around and unfolded his fangs as he rose his hand. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Oliver!" A female voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see a lady in white appeared beside Oliver. "Take you hands off this child."

"But-"

"Now."

Oliver reluctantly let me loose. I backed away, staring at the woman's silver cool eyes. Amelie. The founder of this stupid place. I squeezed my bag closer to my chest.

"Dear child I must say you certainly make an entrance." She said with a small smile. Her white like hair laid neatly on top of her head as she scanned me up and down. "Are you a peasant?"

I stayed silent. I just stared at her. "Now you stop talking." Oliver grumbled. "Stupid child."

"Oliver don't you have some place to be?" Amelie said sternly as she glared at Oliver.

Oliver glared back before trotting off with the other villagers. Amelie looked down at me. "Child you made all this effort for one apple…." She said, staring down at the apple. I snatched it up before she could and hid it away in my bag. I stared up at her.

"To you miss it may be an apple….but to me its my breakfast…." I said.

Amelie stared at me with those cool eyes then smiled a fang one at me. "Well now, run along child but I must warn you I wont act to kindly if I catch you stealing again."

"And I wont act to kindly if I cant eat cause of people like you." I said before making my way towards the wall. I climbed up the barrel and scaled over the wall then jumped down to the other side. Sighing I sat down, looking at the apple I grabbed from my bag. "I hate this place…..Someday….im getting out of here." I looked up at the blinding sun. shielding my eyes from it I began to take a bite out of the apple. The first breakfast I had since two days ago. I better savior this. My life wasn't always like this. It was well livable…till my mother died a year ago. My father couldn't cope with her passing so he's been nothing but a drunk who loves to hit. I stay far away from him when I can, as best I can. I use my time at night to talk to my mother about him…about our lives. And when I say talking I mean actual face to face talking….

When I was about six I found out that I could see ghosts. Around nine or ten I could hear them. Then when my mother died I came to find that I could talk with them. It was my mother that made me acknowledge all this. She encouraged me, even after she passed. She always told me never to fear the unknown, and for that reason I really don't fear anything…..except the founder.

She's the worst. When I was eleven I actually saw her kill a person. Well he was in a cage and it was on fire. After he burned to death I saw his spirit fly about, I never knew where it went but I know its still here, I don't know how I know, I just do.

"Eve where were you?" My dad asked as I entered our house. I looked at my father. Well he hasn't been drinking yet.

"I was out." I told him. I watched his movements, on guard in case he gets any ideas. He stopped as he stared at me.

"Why don't I believe you…."

Because you're a drunken old man with a problem I wanted to say it but I didn't dare. I learned my lesson before. I suddenly heard my front door open. It was by brother Shane….well okay not my real brother but he's been my best friend since diapers so its only natural to consider him as my brother. After Shane, Michael his best friend came in as well. I stared at Michael. Was he always that gorgeous?

"Hey Eve." Michael smiled. Made my heart skip beats. I made a smile.

"Hi."

"Hey Rosser." Shane smiled. "So we gonna go now or what?"

"Where are you going now?" My dad asked.

"Going to the river. See yeah dad."

"Wait. Eve you need to do chores-"

"Later dad." I said.

"You think that was a good idea?" Michael asked once we were at the river. I looked over at him with a small smile. Michael's been my best friend since Shane introduced us, it was when I was two. I remember I hit Michael for taking my sword then got in trouble. Good times.

"It doesn't matter. My dad doesn't control me."

"But- you could get hurt-"

"You worry to much." I said.

"Plus the midget can handle herself. She has since she was born." Shane said before throwing a pebble in the water. I looked at him. He was standing in the water, his pants rolled up to his knees. His hair in his eyes as usual. "So I heard you caused a ruckus in town today Spirit."

"How-"

"Claire told us. She saw into the future again." Shane informed. "For a hot chick she's sorta weird." Michael said.

"You are too Michael the magician." Shane defended. "Besides that's my Claire your talking about so shut up before I kick you so hard your back in Texas."

"So many things wrong with what you said. One its musician. Two she's like fourteen and doesn't even notice you or your feelings and three….we're in Texas." Michael corrected.

I watched them bicker for a while till a voice called my name. I looked over at the great big desert up ahead. I got up and turned around. I stopped and looked ahead of me.

"Eve?" I heard Michael. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I hear something….someone….. A little girl…."

"Great she's going crazy again." Shane joked as he came to my side. I proceeded to smack him in the gut, making him grunt. "Damn girl you hurt."

"Maybe it's the dessert wind….." Michael suggested. I turned to both of the boys and glared at them.

"Listen here you jerks, im not delusional, or crazy! You known me since 2 I say you guys shut up and know that im not crazy!"

Michael held out his hands in surrenderment "Okay, okay. Down girl."

"Michael Glass you are-"

"Spirit!" I heard a small voice all out for me. Turning I was ambushed by a small girl who was coming at me. I luckily caught her in the nick of time although we both fell to the ground. Her on top of me. I sat up quickly to see Claire Danvers thirteen year old girl with a big smile. My other half, my little sister, my best friend.

"Claire!"

"Spirit I have so much to tell you! Oh my gosh I saw you in town and with Amelie. Oh wow it was so scary but im so glad your okay! Aren't you glad? I know I am. I am very glad-""Breath Claire." I laughed. She blushed then smiled.

"Sorry I tend to talk a lot without noticing. You know how I get." She looks up at Shane and Michael. She stands and hugs Michael then Shane. "I missed you guys soooooo much! Did you guys missed me? Oh I got you guys something from my trip! I cant wait to show you! Oh and guess what in New York I saw lots of people, especially men with big huge beards!"

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. My three best friends and I together again. After months without our chatter box I felt empty a little. "Claire…. Do you breath when you talk?" Michael asked with a crooked smile on.

Claire blinked at him. Then frown. "Well you're a cranky person today. And for your info I do!"

Shane laughed and laid his hand on her head. "No worries Claire."

I watched them all talk until that voice called me again. I looked back at the desert. Someone was calling me. I felt my legs walk on their own. I felt my body react on its own. Who is this person calling me? I closed my eyes. I felt my body collapse onto the sand. I felt paralyzed.

"Eve!?" The voice called.

"Spirit….." Another called.

Hands were around me. My body felt like it was floating somehow. Was someone carrying me?

"Now be careful John. She's sleeping you wouldn't want to wake her." I heard my mom say. Mom?

"I know that Karen. She seems so small you know?" My father responded.

Wait….mom…dad….together. My eyes opened to see my three friends looking down at me. I widened my eyes as I sat up fast almost hitting all three of their heads, luckily they have fast reflexes. I scanned the room. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You fainted. Your at my house." Michael smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know….." I looked up at him. "How did I get here?"

"Michael carried you!"

"I helped."

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"I….got some water…."

"For yourself Shaney." Claire giggled. Shane blushed. I sighed then looked at Michael. I smiled.

"Thanks….for umm helping me."

"Anytime for the girl who punched me over a sword."

"We were two….let it go."

Michael laughed. Claire laughed as well. Shane rolled his eyes but smiled a little. I laughed a little myself…..

Once night had fallen my mother appeared in my room. "So what the heck happened in the dessert?" She asked.

I looked at her as I sat on my bed. "I don't know. It was like I was being called by somebody."

"The little girl?"

"Yeah-wait how did you-"

"I live with the dead now so I know the ghost."

I stared at her then plopped on my bed. "So who's the ghost?"

"Her name is Lilly. She's about five. Died about the time that I did. It was cause of starvation."

I sat up. "Are you sure you didn't stalk this girl?"

"I admit there was stalking involved."

I dropped my jaw. "You mother are not mine."

"You want to bet. Just cause im a ghost doesn't mean I can beat you."

"Actually you cant."

"Get her!" I heard a person yell. Running away from the villagers was the best thing that you can really do when you need the exercise. Sadly I don't. oh well. I smiled as I scaled the wall.

"Sorry guys would love to stick around but….I gots stuff to go."

I was almost gone when Oliver grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I grunted at the impact. I looked at him. "Couldn't you be a little bit softer!"

"I can when your dead." He grabbed the back of my neck and started squeezing. I whimpered at the pain and I thought I was done for when I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Let her go!"

Oliver turned to the person. I saw it was Michael. He was in a cloak, the hood was over his head. "This girls a thief."

"You may call it stealing but I see it not as stealing but as fending for yourself. Now I said release her!" Michael revealed himself. "By order of the prince and the grandson of the founder!"

Oliver snarled as he reluctantly let me go, although he threw me into Michael's arms before saying. "If she steals again its your head boy."

"And my grandfather will see to your death if you touch me. Or my friends."

Oliver glared at Michael then fled. I pulled back a little to see Michael looking down at me. He smiled. "Are you alright?"

I smirked. "Yeah. Now that my prince came to my rescue."

Michael blushed then smiled. "Did I seem to macho?"

"No no…..just macho enough." I winked.

"You really should be more careful. Next time it wont be so nice. Especially with Oliver. Look if you just need food then come dine with me…"

"And eat in a fancy way? No thanks. Plus I like the challenge."

Michael grabbed my shoulders then looked at me with a serious look. His blue eyes looked straight at me. His blond hair blew along with the wind.

"Im not asking Eve. I cant protect you from these villagers forever…..someday you will get hurt-"

I pulled away. "I never asked for you to protect me…."

"Eve-"

"Look I don't need you or anyone's protection!" I snapped. I saw his face turned into pain at my words. I felt mad. Mad at myself. Mad at how im not good enough for him. Mad at the fact that I wont ever have that safety that my mother had always given me and my father. I backed away then darted my way through the village and out of their gate. I raced down the path to where I started to climb the big rocks that sat alone in the desert. I got to the top of the rock and sat on the edge before feeling bad again. I hugged my legs and laid my head in my lap.

I don't need anyone….

"Eve!" I heard a voice call out. I lifted my head up and looked down to see Michael climbing up. I watched him as he hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the rock beside me. "God you run fast." Michael panted.

"Takes practice…." I said. I kept my frown, tired of pretending like im happy. I felt his arm around me which made me look up at him in puzzlement.

"About what I said….about I cant protect you from the villagers….well I take it back…." He smiled down at me. "Ill protect you till my last breath you got it…."

I widened my eyes. "Michael….. don't say things like that…."

"No I will… when im speaking the truth…. Eve….I…"

I turned my body towards him. He did the same. He took my hands and leaned closer to my face. His eyes gazed into mine. I gazed into his. I felt my body getting closer to him. Our faces were inches away. He was going to kiss me. This was it. Our first kiss….. An inch closer. "I…" Michael started to say but stopped as his lips were coming in for a landing.

"Michael! Eve!" We both jumped at the voice who called for us. Michael jumped back so fast that I thought he would get whiplash. My heart was racing so hard that I honestly felt it was going to jump out and do some dances.

I turned to see Claire waving at us and Shane standing right beside her, smiling away.

Damn it Claire…..

**Alright my first chapter to my new story….I hope it was good….I liked it ;3**

**What was your thoughts on this? Please do tell me in your reviews!**

**Should I continue? Or just scrap it?**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Spirit Killer?

**Alright this chapter will be a bit shorter, but not so short that you go "Rawr how dare you!"**

**Lol. So please keep up the reviews! Im loving them all even though it's a small amount.**

**Chapter 2**

_Lilly Kales _

_1908-1913_

_Beloved Daughter and sister_

"So this is her grave?" I asked my mother, who was standing beside me, I stared at the gravestone continuously. "Poor child." I added with a frown.

"Its been said that she was starved by her father. Her brother and mother died when she was about four."

"Why did the father starve her?" I asked baffled that a parent would do that, I remembered what my father does but then acknowledge my age. And how im better on my own then with him. I touched the gave stone before I closed my eyes. Just feeling her grave stone made me see into her life. Abused. Starved. Punished. I pulled away fast as I opened my eyes.

"Im not sure…."

"Punishment…. I think."

"It was…" I heard a small voice say. I stood up as I saw a small figure appear beside the statue that stood in front of the gravestone. It was a girl, her hair short, she was in a torn up dress and hugging a beat up bunny. "My daddy got angry a lot…."

The girl. Lilly. "Lilly…"

Lilly frowned. "Im scared….who are you?"

I kneeled down to her. "Im Spirit. And that lady who is a ghost is my mother."

"Spirit…. Are you a ghost too?" She asked.

"No. just a person who has a thing for dead people…."

Lilly frowned. "Am I dead?"

I frowned. "Im afraid so sweetie…." it always killed me to tell those spirits that their dead. Its like taking away their hope and leaving them with dread.

"My daddy….do you know where he is? Or my mommy….? I want George." She started to sob.

"Hey now, no crying okay. You're a big girl and ill help you find your mama. Now im guessing George is your brother?"

Lilly nodded. I did as well before turning to my mother. "I maybe able to locate her brother and mother…" She informed me.

"And ill get Michael to track down her father." I said. I turned back to where the girl stood to find nothing there. The spot she was standing on was empty. "Where did she go?" I asked but when I heard nothing from where my mother would of put her answer out already I turned to see my mother had disappeared. I sighed. "Thanks…." I muttered then grabbed my bag and made my way home.

"Im a musician not a magician Spirit." Michael said as he cleaned his homemade guitar. Even though he's the prince he hates spending money when he really doesn't need it. I guess he's just that down to earth. Maybe.

"Im not saying make him pop out of a hat, just help me locate the guy!" I explained.

Michael looked at me. "Why don't you ask Claire? Or Shane since he's good at finding people."

"Claire's busy and Shane is at his martial arts classes. Please Michael!"

Michael looked at me with a hesitant look for a few moments before sighing. "Alright. Ill see what I can do."

I smiled and hugged his neck. "Thank you soooo much!" I kissed his cheek after giving my thanks. I saw his cheeks go red.

"I should say yes to things more often." he joked.

"So this is the place huh." I said. Not bothering to hide my disappointment. The house looked abandoned. And more like a run down shack than an actual house.

"Yep. This is where he lived….before his daughters death…" Michael confirmed.

"Wait…you said _lived _why the past tense?"

"Well its been rumored that he either moved or disappeared one night." Michael informed as he stopped to stand beside me. He stared at the house with a frown. "The story had me curious so I looked him up on the village records…..its been noted that he lived here since he was born. He was out at a bar on the night of his disappearance." He turned to look at me with his beautiful angelic smiles which made butterflies go nuts in my tummy. Looking at those lips made me want to- I stopped when I was getting off task. I tore away from his stare before looking at the house. "Well… Lets go explore." I smiled up at him.

He frowned. "Not sure that's a good idea Spirit. I mean just look at the place. Its falling apart."

I rolled my eyes at his usual concerns. "Fine. You stay here. I'll be right back." I told him before drawing near to the barely standing up right front door.

"Spirit… no… wait…" I heard Michael plead along with footsteps approaching me. I looked over my shoulder to see he was coming to me. I stared at him once he was at my side. I smiled.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

I shrugged then winked at him. "Nothing." I laughed as I left him confused to open the door. Once the door started to open I heard the hinges of the door make noises that didn't sound to good. I suddenly saw the door was falling towards me. I gasped as I held up my arms over my head to block the door. I felt arms wrap around me before I got pulled out of the way. After the door collapsed to the door I took notice that it was Michael's arms that were wrapped around me. I stared up at him, blushing like mad. He was the same. "Thank you."

He held me at arms length. "And that is why I told you not to go in."

I laughed. "Don't start Glass."

Once inside I heard Michael tell me to be careful a few times while his hands stayed on my hips. "You don't want to get hurt…"

"I know Mike." I assured him as we made our way into the small living room. I noticed the furniture was still in place. Along with some family pictures and valuables that laid spread out on the table that sat near the back window.

"Whoa. Their stuff is still here." Michael said in amazement.

"I guess he disappeared." I said as I strolled down the narrow hallway. Looking from side to side as I passed the bedrooms that awaited their owners that would never return. In Lilly's room I noticed her stuffed animals and toys were placed neatly on dressers and shelves above her bed. He bed was neatly made. "This is just depressing." I frowned.

"Your telling me… this place has a strange feeling to it….like somebody wants us out…."

"You think too much. Anyways we have to find her father so that Lilly can rest in peace once she resolves the issue between her and her dad."

"How will we do that?" Michael asked. I turned to him with a sly smile.

"Claire Danvers can help us there"

"I cant just find anyone." Claire told us. She sat beside Shane as we ate our food at the village café. Michael's treat to us.

"Aren't you gifted!?" I asked.

"I am gifted but my gift doesn't extend that far without some help." She explained.

"What can help you?" Shane asked as he took a sip of his well water.

"Something of his that is valuable."

I took some time to recall of what I saw back at the house. "Pictures?" I offered.

Michael and Shane stared at me for a minute then at Claire as she scratched her chin which is a sign of her brain thinking. "Maybe….im not sure….what about this Lilly girl? Does she know of anything valuable of her fathers?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I could ask."

Just when I said that a white, mist figure appeared beside Claire. It was a small figure. A child. "Lilly?" I stood.

The figure made its way towards me, the closer it got the more I could make it out. It was definitely a child. And it was definitely Lilly. She smiled. "I heard your call…."

I smiled down at her. "Yes…do you know if your daddy had an object that was very valuable to him?"

She nodded. "Mama's ring…"

"Her ring? Was it an engagement ring?" I asked. She nodded in response.

"What's she saying Spirit?" Claire asked. I proceeded to shift my eyes over to Claire.

"Lilly's mom's ring it the valuable thing to her father."

"Where is it?" Claire asked. I turned to Lilly to ask but she was gone. I blinked. Frowned then stared at my friends.

"She disappeared."

"Must be because of the sun…" Michael nodded his head over to the window which the sunshine gleamed brightly through the window. "We could try tonight…" He suggested.

I nodded. "We have to try… that little girl needs this…"

"Why? Isnt she dead? Shouldn't she be gone by now?" Shane asked as he fiddled with his food. I stared at Shane with a hard look.

"She cant cross over because something here is holding her back. A unresolved thing or issue holds spirits back from where they need to go. Lilly must have an unresolved issue with her dad…and I need to fix it so Lilly can be with her mom and brother again."

Michael put his arm around me as he smiled like an idiot.

"If anyone can get her to where she needs to be its you Spirit." Michael encouraged. I blushed as I smiled. My heart was pounding all the way to my head.

"Thanks Mike. But im not that great."

"Sure you are! Your smarter than all of us when it comes to the supernatural." He praised.

His praises made me smile even more like an idiot. _Get a grip Eve!_ I composed myself before I really lost it.

"Sir Michael!" A man called out which made Michael pull back and stand up from his seat. The man approached us with a small smile. "Tim what's the matter?" Michael asked.

"The founder requests your presents."

"For what?"

"To get your suit Sir." Tim informed. Michael blushed as he saw all of us gawking at him.

"Suit?" I questioned as I got beside him.

"Its for the ball." Michael said.

"The ball!?" Claire exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Showing her excitement through her smile.

"Yeah…" he said as he stared at me. "You guys are of course invited."

"Good." I smiled.

"Sir Michael we need to get going…" Tim said.

"Yes. I'll meet you guys at the abandon house after I finish." Michael told us before leaving. He took a glance back at me, smiled then went out the door.

Dancing with Michael sounded so good. Although with the clothes I have the dance sounded so bad….

"This place looks scary…" Claire admitted as there was shaking in her small voice.

"Its not scary…..just don't touch anything…" I warned her.

"Maybe visiting at night wasn't such a good plan." Michael sighed.

Shane said nothing as his eyes shifted side to side, scanning the place. "Its okay enough. We just got to be careful. Come on." He started for the door. Michael followed. I took Claire's hand before following the guys. Once inside we all lit our lanterns for light.

"It looks just as we left it." Michael said as he sat his lantern down on the table that was near the back window. Claire carefully took a seat on the old, and dusty couch as she scanned the room. "Its filled with a lot of stuff… you sure this place is abandoned?"

Michael nodded in response. He started shuffling papers at the table he was standing at. Walking to his side I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something that will show us anything that we could probably use…"

Claire came to my side as well as did Shane. "I can track him if I have something valuable to him."

As we kept searching we all heard a loud noise, sounding like a scream really that was coming from the dark hall. I turned towards the hall. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

Claire turned just as the boys did. She stared at the dark hall as my three friends answered my question. I took the lantern that sat nearby and held it up as I started for the hall. Slowly approaching the hall I called out. "Hello!"

No answer. I inched closer. "Helloo!" I called out again.

Suddenly the light of our lanterns went out, leaving us in the dark. Which caused Claire to let out a nervous cry. "Its okay Claire." I reassured her.

"What the hell is going on…?" Shane asked as he kept his voice steady.

"Something is happening that I don't like…" Claire whimpered as she hugged my arm as tight as she possibly could.

"I think the wind just blew out the light." Michael said.

I shook my head. "Something is in here with us…" I said as I started for the dark hall. "And it doesn't like guests." I added.

Soon enough we all started to hear footsteps, like someone's running. I felt Claire's nails digging into my arm. I cringed.

"I can feel it Spirit." Claire confessed in a shaky voice.

"I can too…" I responded.

I widened my eyes when I saw a white figure up ahead. It was coming to us. The figure had red stuff all over it, at first I thought it was red stuff but I soon realized that it was actually blood. The figure came closer to us. "What are you doing here…." It said. I backed up, blocking Claire in a protective fashion. "Why is there people trespassing in my home!?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Shane and Michael staring at what I was. Their faces were paler than the ghost in front of. Claire was the same way. Turned back towards the figure. I put my hand out, telling it that I don't want to harm it. "We mean no harm." I told it. "We just came looking for a man….a father of a deceased girl… his daughter…."

The figure cocked his oval shaped head to side before showing his sharp fangs at me as he smiled. I gasped. "You mean that man who lived here?" the figure asked as he laughed.

"Y-yes." I gulped.

"He's busy right know." The figure said before letting out an evil laugh. I widened my eyes as he showed us his hidden eyes. They were red. Blood red. I backed up more when Claire let out a small cry. "Who are you?" I asked, breathlessly.

"People know me as the spirit killer. I eat spirits….. And even humans." it gave me a wider smile before charging at us in full speed. We all screamed and scrambled to the front door for escape. I was to the front door when I heard a crashing sound and Claire's screams. I ran back to the living area to find Claire struggling to get out from under the book case that fell on top of her. I raced towards her and attempted to lift up the book case, only to be out of breath as soon as I tried. I grabbed onto Claire's arm before pulling as much as I could which made her cry more. I stopped then grabbed a broom as a weapon.

"Oh look a little girl has a weapon…..what are you going to do…..sweep me to death?" The figure scoffed and laughed. I took a swung at the figure hard as I possibly could. The figure flew back till it went through the hall way wall. I dropped the broom then collapsed near Claire.

"Go…. I'll be fine…" Claire said. I ignored her order and tugged on her.

"Damn thing…." I growled.

"Shane!" I heard Claire call out. Looking back I saw Shane entered.

"Help!" I ordered. He didn't waste anytime. We both started lifting up the book case. Once the case was back up Shane scooped up Claire and ran out. I followed, and placed the front door to where it needed to be placed. Michael came up to us with confusion all over. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

The two of us panted for a while till Shane said. "Had a little bit of a fall you could say."

I nodded then kneeled down to Claire. "You okay?"

"My leg is hurt…. Besides that…im fine."

I placed her leg in my lap. I scanned it. "Bruises. it's a bit swollen…"

"We can fix her up at my place." Michael said. Shane collapsed beside Claire before laying his head against hers.

"Next time…. When you decide to have a book case fall on you…notify me beforehand."

Claire giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the save…my hero."

**Sorry it took so long. Long chapters really take a long time :P gah I hate it but thank got I finished! I hope you liked!**

**REVIEW!**

**-MIKI-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Formal Ball Kiss

**Welcome back you guys! Yes its another chapter! Anyways we have 8 reviews now….lets try 5 more reviews? No? hmmm we'll see!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Chapter 3**

The Spirit Killer…. What is this creature….. I've been searching nonstop for this damn thing and found nothing. Nothing! Its like searching for a needle in a hay stack.

"Eve! What did I tell you about your chores!" My dad yelled from the small kitchen. I left my room to stop in the living room. I saw a beer bottle in his hand. He looked dazed….drunk really.

"I'll do them tomorrow."

"No you do them now!" He hollered. I stared at him, fearing the worst. Will it be the face tonight. Or the tummy? Should I even stand here and take it?

"But Dad its late. And you know what Morganville is like at night-"

"Should of thought of that a lot sooner!" He yelled as he charged for me. I started to my door but he grabbed my arm tightly, making marks on my arm. "I'm tired of fighting with you over stupid crap you brat!" I stared at his angered eyes. "Im going to show you to do as I say!"

After he said that I felt a hit on my face then my stomach, I fell to my knees, holding my tummy, coughing so hard that blood came out. When his boot hit my stomach I felt breathless. I saw more splatter of blood coming out of my mouth. I fell to my side. I stared up at him. "Stupid brat…." He muttered as he went to his room. I flinched at the door slam then curled up in a ball. I felt motionless. Powerless. Weak. Time passed by before I got to my feet. I grabbed my cloak then headed outside…..

"Spirit?" Michael rubbed his eyes then widened his eyes. "What happened to your eye!?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt tears I've been holding in for so long finally let out. I collapsed into Michael's chest. "I cant take it anymore….."

"Your dad?"

I nodded as I started to cry. "Why did my mother leave me with him!? Why did she leave!? I cant keep this fake smile on anymore Michael." I looked up at him. "Help me…."

He laid his hand on my head, kissed my forehead. "Lets look at you." He hugged my shoulder as he led me to his guest room. He laid me down after taking off my cloak and belt. "Lift up your dress."

I did so. He stared at it then pressed on my tummy, I cringed at the pain. "It seems like he kicked your insides." He pressed on my ribs a bit. I yelped when he pressed on the other rack of ribs. "Your rib is bruised. Along with your insides but other than that your okay."

I sat up. He skimmed over my hurt eye. "Lets get that eye fixed though." after getting the first aid he started dabbing a cotton ball with liquid stuff over some spots of my eye.

"Your good at this doctor stuff you know?" I smiled at him after he got done with my eye.

"Well I should. I am the towns assistant doctor after all."

"So…you going to that ball?"

"Kinda have to. My parents are trying to set me up with the princess of the other village."

"Monica?"

He nodded.

"I feel sorry for you." I frowned, feeling a little dead inside, knowing that Michael wont go with me. Hell who will? Im just the village freak of a girl who has no mother and a drunk ass father. It only seems right that I don't go anyways.

"Im not going with her though."

"But your parents-"

"Aren't making me. I told them I'm going with someone already."

I nodded, secretly wondering who. "So how's Claire?"

"Her leg suffered some cracks but she's okay now. Actually she's still here believe it or not. So it Shane."

I widened my eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. He led me to the room Claire was in. I popped my head in to see Claire sleeping, her head on Shane's chest. Shane laying in a weird position, his arm dangling on the side of the bed along with his leg. The other leg is propped up on a pillow and his other arm is resting on a pillow over Claire's head. His snores filled the room. I couldn't help but smile at those two. Michael closed the door. "They certainly aren't afraid to get close."

"Totally. They are head over heels for each other. Like little kids."

"They are little kids. I swear I feel like we are the mature ones in this group."

I laughed. He laughed as well. Once our eyes met the laughter died down. We both stared into one another's eyes for a long while, we seemed to be in a deep trans somehow. Michael smiled. I returned the smile. We both were closer to each other than our normal closeness. Michael leaned closer to me as I leaned closer to him. We were inches away from each other's faces. His blue eyes kept a hold on me as they pulled me closer to him. His hand was on my hip when his lips were nearly touching mine. I felt my hand grab his bicep. We were so close when the grandfather clock chimed so loud that it scared the heck out of us, making us jump back from each other. I felt hot, red, embarrassed like crazy as I stared at him. His face was hot pink. His ears were red. He looked more embarrassed then I did. I took a step back from him, his hand leaving my side. "Jee…. I didn't realize how late it was…."

"M-me either…" He stammered. He scratched his head as he smiled at me. "Well goodnight." He waved at me before leaving. I watched him go. His broad back facing me. I felt a pain of loneliness when I watched him go. For years I've had a crush on him, so why cant I kiss him….damn it. I hugged myself before covering my face to hide my tears that escaped….

I stared at the abandon house. Long and hard. It was near sunset, I was alone but I didn't care. I was just about in when I heard someone behind me. Looking back I saw Michael, Shane and Claire. I cocked my head. "What are you guys doing here. shouldn't you be at the ball?"

It was tonight right? I honestly don't remember. "Its in a few hours! We came to get you so we could pick out your dress!" Claire skipped up to me.

"I don't think I could go….I mean I don't have money plus I have to take care of this and I don't think my father would allow it…" I frowned. "Sorry…"

Michael came to my side. "Get in the carriage."

"What?"

He outstretched his arm near my head, he laid his hand on the door. He leaned close to me. Our faces were inches apart. "You're my date. So get in the carriage."

I felt hot and flushed all over. I gulped. "Im your what?"

"You're my princess I take." He grabbed my braided hair and put it to his mouth. He smiled then let it fall. "Come on Eve…one night of fun wont kill you."

"Yes it will actually help you!" Claire smiled. Shane hugged her shoulder. "Besides it wont be fun without the runaway village girl there."

I frowned. "That's another reason I cant go. Those village people hate me….I don't think im welcomed there."

"Okay well persuasion isn't working….lets go to plan B" Michael said as the other two nodded.

"Plan B?" I question before getting thrown over Michael's shoulder. I let out a yelp and hit his should with a humph.

"Michael….let me down…" I commanded, beating his back didn't help either. "Come on guys im supposed to do this job thingy!" I whined. I fell back in a seat. Claire was the last to file in. Michael shut the door before I could make my escape. I sat back in the seat.

"Now be a good girl and let your friends show you a great time!"

I pursed my lips together, looking away from them and out the window. I watched the houses slowly pass by, the villagers still lively. I looked back at my friends to watch them talk. They were talking about food which reminded me of my hunger. My stomach growled so loud that my friends turned their heads towards me.

"Was that your stomach?" Shane asked, looking fascinated but a little nostalgic.

I felt a blush creep upon me as I hugged my tummy.

"When did you last eat Spirit?"

I thought back to when I did last eat. How long was that? I stared at Michael who looked worried. "I think since 3 days ago…"

Their eyes widened.

"Don't starve yourself!"

"I-well I cant steal food anymore and my dad hardly has the money to buy me anything. Let alone himself."

I saw Michael's face turn into a snarl. "So your dad is doing this?"

"Just forget it." I sighed as I stared at the window. The carriage came to a stop in front of a dress shop. "I cant buy anything here."

"Who said you were buying." Michael smiled at me.

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late." He stuck his tongue out before he proceeded out. I sighed. This is going to be a long trip.

"It looks great on you!" Claire exclaimed as she turned me around to the mirror. I was shocked when I saw my own reflection. It was a white strapless dress that showed of my shoulders and made my boobs look…well noticeable.

"Do I have to buy this?"

"Yes!" Claire ordered then pulled me out of the dressing room. "You guys loook! doesn't she look so pretty!"

The guys looked up to see me. Shane was shocked. So was Michael. Michael got up in a slow fashion. His eyes were on me as he grew close to me. "You look beautiful Eve."

I grew red. Butterflies fluttered about in my tummy as his hands on my shoulders as he looked me up and down. He smiled a sweet one. "Do you wish to buy it…"

"Yes!" Claire answered for me. Michael glanced at her then looked at me.

"Do you?"

"Say yes! You know you want to!" Claire begged. Michael sighed.

"Shane get the mouse out of here….please."

"Will do." Shane said as he grabbed Claire from behind and carried her out from the waist.

"Say yesssss Evie!" I heard her say before they were gone. I chuckled at her sillyness. I looked up at him.

"So…what do you wish…."

I bit my lip then shrugged. "I….I guess I'll buy it….but im only going because of you and you had better not leave my side tonight or I swear I will leave."

He smiled. Kissed my head then held out his hand to me. "Alright my lady. Consider me as your date."

"Im looking forward to it." I smiled as I took his hand.

"Introducing prince Michael!" The man announced as we walked to the staircase. I stopped, trying to get my glass heels on. Michael stood at my side but I shoved him off. A few minutes later I stood at the top of the stair case. Every head turned when I slowly walked down. I saw Michael looking at me with a bright smile on his face. "Why is everyone staring?" I asked, embarrassed as I took Michael's hand.

"Because of your pretty dress!" Claire claimed. She was in a black dress that swayed as her hips did. She was in flats. Her hair was in two low braids. Michael chuckled. He was in a prince's suit. His hair was to his shoulders and in his face. Shane was in a tux. His hair was messy like Michael's but they pulled off the messy look well. "I think what Claire's saying is its cause you're too beautiful not to gawk at."

I blushed at Michael's kind words. I let his arm wrap around my waist as we all walked to the dance floor.

"Shane lets dance." Claire grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him out to the dance floor. Poor Shane, he's going to get killed by her over energetic energy one of these days. I watched Shane wrap his arm around Claire's waist before they started to do a dance.

"Do you wish to dance?"

"I cant dance…." I confessed but he pulled me on the dance floor anyways. He held my waist as I put my hands on his biceps. "I told you I cant."

"Well that's fine." He started to lead. I followed as best as I could.

"So tell me….why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because. Its fun." He let go, spinning around till he pulled me back in. I gently placed myself against his chest. I stared up at his blue eyes.

"You want something don't you?" I asked in a teasing fashion. He smirked at me.

"Why would you ask that?" He slowed our dance a bit as he held me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck now. I stared up at his angelic face as we swayed.

"Because…you were always like this when you wanted something back in the days."

He gave me a soft smile. "Okay…you caught me…."

"Alright so what is it that you want from me?" I asked still gazing at his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against mine. He was close to my lips when I felt a bit dizzy. I pulled away from him a little. "Spirit..?"

"I…I don't feel well…." I felt lightheaded. The world was spinning, fading, swirls clouded my vision. I heard Michael calling my name but I didn't respond. My knees collapsed as my eyes rolled back, taking me into the darkness.

"Is she okay!?" I heard Claire asked.

"She fainted!" Michael said with panic.

"She needs somewhere to lay, some air!" Shane said.

After his voice, there were no others….just pure quiet in this dark lonely world.

My eyes opened in a slow manner. I saw Michael looking down at me. "Hey sleeping beauty…your awake."

I struggled to sit up, with Michael's help I got to sit up. I saw I was outside his castle. In the garden of the fountain. "Eat." Michael said, handing me a plate of food. I took it from him.

"Thank you." I took a bite of turkey then another and soon I was done with it all. "I feel so much better!" I exclaimed.

Michael chuckled. I looked over at him. "Listen…im sorry for fainting on your tender moment…."

He smiled as he cupped my chin. "I could still have that moment." He let go then stroked my hair. "Plus this is a better spot." He pulled me up then hugged my waist. I hugged his neck.

"To do what?"

He smiled. "This."

Then his lips laid on top of mine.

Our first kiss.

About damn time!

**Woo-hoo! Got them together! Now…..its time for Claire's jealousy in the next chap. don't worry im still doing the Ghosts story!**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-MIKI-**


	4. Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye, Finally RIP

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. Been writing galore….oi. Lol.**

**Anyways I hope you like. Review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I stared at the dark hall. It was night. Around midnight. I hoped to see this spirit killer by now. Obviously he's to shy…. Not sure.

"You know your going to kill yourself…" My mom sighed.

"By something that cant touch me? Yeah sure." I retorted. I got up with a stretch. "Guess I'll try tomorrow."

"You should just abort this case. Tell Lilly he's forever gone. Then have her cross over."

"Its not that simple mother. If its not her father then what's stopping her from going…"

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave. Ever thought of that."

I glared at my mother then huffed as I trotted to the door. I had my hand on the hook when she asked in a whisper. "How's your dad doing?"

"Not sure. Haven't been there since he hit me." I confessed.

"Where have you been-"

"Woods. Its not so bad. I get food. And I found a nice place to bathe-"

"Horrid! You need to be with your father-"

"So he can hit on me and blame me for your death? Yeah no." I snapped then slammed the door. Seeing my mother was sometimes painful.

"Shaney bear!" Monica sang as she hugged Shane's neck. Claire who stood beside me growled.

"Get off him Monica!" She yelled. She grabbed onto Shane's arm like a child. "He's my Shaney bear!" She declared like a little kid would. Shane just seemed terrified and flattered all at the same time. I feel for the guy.

"Please brat you have no claim over him." She stuck her tongue out as she kissed Shane which like a boy enjoyed. Claire pulled back and saw Shane's face. She frowned. "See every boy likes older women with more chest to them."

Monica seemed to smear her boobs on Shane's bare back which made him blush a lot. Claire covered her chest. Her face grew red as tears formed.

"Not true! Shane likes me for me!"

"Grow boobs then we'll talk no chest." Monica laughed and kept on when Claire ran away in tears. Shane called out for her with a face full of misery and regret. I sighed.

"Nice going horn dog!" I threw the rock I was holding at them before running off for Claire. I found her where she would always go if she was upset, near the riverbank. Strangely she likes to be near water no matter what.

"Claire…." I came to her. She was holding her chest. Her chin quivered as tears stroked her cheeks.

"Why cant I be like Monica? She pretty…..prettier than I'll ever be-"

I took a seat next to her. "She isn't pretty. She uses her boobs to get men. She's a whore."

Claire sniffed. "At least she has boobs. I still look like a boy!" She wiped her face.

"Your thirteen for god sakes."

"Your fourteen and have boobs…"

I rolled my eyes. "Some girls get them earlier. Be lucky okay. Breasts are not everything to some guys. Guys like that want personality then looks more then anything."

Claire stared up at me. "You think I'll have that someday?"

I smiled, glancing over my shoulder to see Shane walking to us. I turned to her with a wink. "I think you have your man." I got up then walked over to Shane. "You make her cry I'll make you not walk for weeks.."

Shane rolled his eyes with a scoff. He thinks im joking. We'll see.

I walked back to the market to see people busy as ever. I thought about getting food but disperse the thought immediately. _I cant steal food anymore…..Im Michael's girlfriend now, that means whatever I do gets back to him…..and he has enough problems on his plate as it is. _Dealing with his grandparents and his parents about how to rule a kingdom as well choose a appropriate woman to marry. Preferably a princess. Its been three days since I last had food as long as I get water from the stream then I'll be fine. I hope. Since I cant ghost hunt now I decided to walk around the market, eyeing food that I cannot get. Sighing pitiful.

"What are you doing her girl?" Oliver asked, blocking my path to go further. "Your not welcomed here."

I stared at him. "Im only browsing, not like its your business old man."

He snarled. "Look here girl you will talk to me with respect!"

I stayed silent. He smiled. "Good girl." I clenched my fists as he came closer. "No go back to your father and never enter this market again!"

"Oliver!" A woman voiced. Turning slightly I saw Amelie. Her blonde hair was pinned up. She was in a long white dress. She gave Oliver a cool glare. "How dare you order this child out of her own market place."

"My lady she would of stolen something if I hadn't intervened."

I gazed at Oliver with fury. "What would I steal!? Your foods suck!" I screamed then ran away as fast as I could, back to the woods I now live in. I hugged my legs. I gazed at the water from the flowing river. Remembering memories of when my mother was alive.

"_Hey mama! Lets go swim!" I giggled, leading her out. She laughed._

"_Nate come with us honey!" She grabbed my dad's arm as he protested. _

_We all three walked to the river, smiling, laughing…_

"_Mama look!" I ordered holding up a frog. She bent down to get a better look. _

"_Oh my! Nate look at what our smart daughter found!"_

_My dad smiled. "That's my girl! Tomboy as ever!" He chuckled._

_I laughed._

I opened my eyes to see that vision of us three playing in the river was gone. I blinked back unwanted tears when I realized it was just a memory. I noticed the sun was inching down. Vampires go hunting. But not in woods, at least I hope. I sighed. _I could die out here….but who would care….my father don't. Michael is to busy and probably could do much better….. Im just at the breaking point…. _I shook my head, shaking those thoughts out of my head. I staggered to my feet as I pulled down my hair. I slipped out of my clothes as I entered the cold water. I shivered once the water hit my waist. I covered my chest by hugging myself. By this time the sun was no more, and the sky almost blackening. I slowly eased under, shivering. I dunk my head in the water for only a few moments then came up for air. The river was deep but not so deep that I couldn't touch the bottom. And this river flowed smoothly, no rough current. I stayed still in the water as I scanned the abandon woods. It was quiet, except for the sounds of animals fluttering about. These woods reminds me of my mother. She was always a nature person. Always made us camp out under the stars, cooked under a real fire, made us bathe in this river all the time. I smiled at those memories then felt wetness on my cheek, it wasn't the river water no I realized that it was my own tears. My tears that I have shed many times before. The tears that got me through this year. The tears that will keep me alive for one more day.

_Im only fourteen. Im only a kid. I hove no mom. No dad. Nobody. _as these thoughts entered my head I felt more tears come out. I shook my head, gulped back the tears then plunged under water. I opened my eyes to see it clear, dark but clear. Little tadpoles swam all over. They were really tiny. I saw some other fishes, they were small but bigger than tadpoles. If I could…..I would wish to not see ghosts. To have my mother back. To have my dad back to his normal loving self. And to have Michael not be a prince so I wouldn't be cast away like I was nothing.

I came up above water. Stood and walked out. After air drying I drew back on my black shredded short dress. I braided my hair back before I sat under the tree. I held my tummy when it grumbled. The best thing to do when hungry is to sleep it off.

I laid my head back against the tree. Closed my eyes and drifted off to a world where my life was better than this…..

"Spirit!" I heard a voice call. It sounded deep, like a male.

"Freak girl!" Another voice cried out. Another make

"Look! I see her!" A small voice pointed out. That was a girl definitely. Footsteps were drawing near. I felt a hit against my body but my eyes didn't flutter open. "She looks drenched."

"My guess is she just got done bathing."

I felt a hand on my face before one of the male voice spoke. "Her face is a pit pale…"

"Or it could be the moon. Mike we got to take her somewhere…." I heard. Mike? Michael? Michael's here? Who tipped him off? How? "Look maybe we can take her to her dads, he's been on me about where she was. Maybe this time he's really worried."

"Or wanting more hits out of her." Michael said, dryly and bitterly.

"Oh come on Mikey the man cant be all that bad, just the other day he was asking about his baby girl." The small female voice said. That must be Claire. I wanted to wake up, I wanted to tell them to go away but my eyes wouldn't budge open, and my body wouldn't move one bit. "Alright fine, lets not worry about the old man yet, how about we get her to your place? Or maybe Claire's" Im sure the third voice belonged to Shane.

"My parents I don't think would mind her staying if I explained it to them." Claire said.

"That would be awesome because my grandparents and parents are hounding me on useless trivial that I wish not to deal with. If I brought Eve there….My grandparents wouldn't mind it but my parents….would. Could I look her over at your place?" Michael asked, Im guessing Claire.

"My parents wont be back till morning so sure. We could all stay with her tonight. It seems that she sure needs it." Claire said.

Suddenly I felt like I was floating on clouds in the starry sky, with the moon as my guide to the path I'll take on my journey….

Waking up I found myself laying flat on my back. Looking up at the dark ceiling. I blinked a few times before sitting up. I noticed I was in a room. I was in a bed. Where was I? I slipped out of the covers to get on my feet. Once on my feet I found I was in a white long sleeve night gown that stop at my ankles. _What in the world? _I felt my hair wasn't tied back either, it was brushed and dry. I staggered over to the doorway to see a room door on my left and a doorway to my right. I took the right to see I entered a middle sized living room, a connected kitchen, with a dinning table in the back corner. _Claire's house? _I jumped a little when I heard voices coming from the small foyer, and a door closing. My three friends stepped into the connected Dining room, they laid down some stuff on the back table. Lanterns. Gloves. And little essentials, like a black pocket book that Michael keeps money in and Shane's stake. Claire was the first to notice I was up. "Eve!" She yelled, running to me like a lion cub would do to its mother. I caught her as she rammed into me, arms around my torso. I grunted as pain shot through a little. She backed off quickly with a apologetic smile. "Sorry I forgot your still a bit sore."

I smiled at her then looked at my two other friends who were coming to me. Shane smiled. "How do you feel Spirit?" Michael hugged my hand with his. I smiled and hugged his hand back. I looked back at Shane. "Okay I guess…."

"Im glad you are." Michael said. "If we got to those woods to late you would have been dead in no time."

I blinked in bafflement. "What? Wait how did you know I was in the woods?"

"My grandmother told me about your visit to the market. I got to wondering, then curiosity set in….and finally worry took me over. So I grabbed Shane and Claire and went searching for you…." Michael explained.

"Also your dad was on my case about you nonstop, I've been meaning to ask about your whereabouts but I forgot to ask. So for weeks he's been nagging me to find you. You should-" Michael elbowed Shane in the gut lightly to shut him up. Michael gave him a look then smiled at me.

"For now you should go rest…" He said.

I stared up at him then shook my head. I leaned into him. "I havent seen you for two weeks….I don't wish to rest." I pulled back to look up at him. Frowning. Shane cleared his throat.

"We'll leave you guys to be alone." He said, pulling Claire out of the living room. I looked away from Michael's blue eyes to sit on the couch. He joined me. I stared at my bandaged hands in my lap. Sucked in a breath. "Michael….do you like me? I mean really…like me?"

Michael took my hand into his. "Yes. I love you. I always have since the age of five I knew I loved you."

I felt redness creep over me. I clasped his hand. "I should of known we could never be…."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

I felt pain swell up in my chest. Thinking of us not being together ever made me want to crawl up in a corner and let tears explode, like a river does that ends up being a waterfall. "Face it Michael. You're a great, musician, doctor prince who will one day be a great king. I am only a peasant girl. With no skills whats so ever. With no mother. With hardly no father. I have no money. I have to steal just to survive…"

"Eve…"

I looked up at him. "We've been friends most of our lives…so how could we expect to be more then that…." I frowned then looked away, biting my lip, hoping I could hold back my urge to cry. I hardly ever cry, when I do I hate every minute of it. And I never cried in front of my friends, not even Michael. Well no I cried on Michael's shoulder when my mother died but that's really it. "I was stupid to think I could be with a man like you…." I choked. "Im not good enough…..I never will be good enough…." I covered my face, pulling my hand from Michaels in the process. Once my face was covered I finally let out the unwanted tears. When I felt my hands get pulled away I tried to hide my face, only to get it cupped by Michael's gentle hands. His face was leaning closely to me. He had a small smile on his face. "You listen here Eve Rosser…..Prince or no Prince im still a guy who has needs. Who has feelings. And who loves this amazing woman with an extordinary gift. You may not be the princess type girl or the parent approval type but none of that matters…."

I shook my head, pulled back. "It does when you have to marry a princess. Its law."

"Law smaw Eve. I'll marry who ever the hell I want….L-like you…."

I widened my eyes at him. "What?"

"That's right…..Eve Rosser I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you. I don't care if your not rich. I don't care if your not a princess…." He stood up, pulled me up as well then held my waist. I felt blushing creeping upon me as I stared up at him. "Screw my parents. Screw what people think." He continued as he stared down at me with love filled eyes. He laid his forehead onto mine. "My decision is final as long as you agree to be my wife then I will marry you….not now but soon." He then lowered his voice when he said. "I love you Eve….and I'll do whatever it takes to have you as my girl. Forever and always."

I smiled, feeling happier than I ever felt in years. Even when my mother was still among the living. I hugged his neck. I felt wet streaks running down my cheeks. Michael's hands wiped them. "Why are you crying?" He asked nervously as if he did something or said the wrong thing. "Do you not want to marry me?"

I shook my head. "I do. I do! Its just…..Im overwhelmed with so much happiness!"

Michael chuckled before connecting our lips together as one. His taste was intoxicating. It had me drunk the whole rest of the night….

Eve Glass….

A few days passed by slowly and surely. Claire's parents were very understanding of my situation and had me bunk a room with Claire which we both didn't mind, since we were like sisters. Though before I moved totally in with Claire I had to patch things up with my father. No matter how bad it'll be. I came in to my old house. The house I grew up in. the house I was born in. the house my mother died in. when entering the living room I saw my dad writing in a book, a notebook. I cleared my throat. He looked up. Froze when he saw me. He stayed like that for twenty seconds before rushing up and hugging me, spinning me around in the process, once back on the ground her kissed my head. Weird.

"You back!" He exclaimed. I shook my head. He frowned. "What?"

"Father. I thank you fro giving me shelter, a place to sleep and sometimes food but I cant stay here. Im moving to Claire's"

His eyes widened. They filled with sadness. Sorrow took his brown eyes over. "Please don't go! Please!" He begged. I held his forearm.

"I must. Maybe temporarily….. If you can get your act together, get a decent job that pays well enough to feed us, and not spend money on useless stuff like beer then maybe I'll move back in." I frowned as I stared at him. "Do you understand what im saying father…."

He frowned then went to sit on the couch. His eyes were filled with tears but they didn't shed. Yet. He laid his elbows upon his knee caps. He stared at the journal for a long while before staring back and forth. "Till I get it together?" He asked. "If I get my crap together…will you move back in?"

"Maybe…." I took up a spot on the small table that sat in front of the couch, where he was sitting. "Dad….I lost my mom…..I-I don't want to loose my dad too…..that's why if I do this…I-I hope that it will make you change for the better." I grabbed his hand tight. "I never told you this….but when you've been drunk…you took your despair of loosing mother out on me. You kicked me. Hit me." I gulped as I began to choke on my words. "You even blame me for mom's death…."

His eyes grew wide. More sorrow took him over. He shook his head, baffled. I guessed he was baffled at how he could of done what he did. He grab a hold of my hand as if he let go he would fall into a dark abyss. "I will hit you?"

I slowly nodded.

"Kicked you…."

Nodded again.

"Blame you for your mom's….." He couldn't even get the last word out before his tears started to stream down his cheeks. He stared at me. "Eve…..Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I was hurting my only family…..my little girl…" His hand went onto my cheek. I bit my lip, trying to control my sobs that want to urge on out. "I….I just thought….you needed to cope in your own way….I hoped that this drinking would fly by in no time…..but after months passed….a year passed….and now here we are…." I struggled with my words as I kept my voice steady, at least tried to keep it steady.

My dad covered his mouth with his other hand as he started to cry right in front of me. It broke my heart into two so much that I couldn't contain it. My tears flooded out. Somehow I found myself in his arms in seconds. We both cried on each others shoulders for a long while. Finally back to our sitting, me on the table and him still on the couch he cleared his throat. "I'll get help. I'll get a decent job….I will shape up and be the dad I used to be, the dad that you were proud of and not scared of." He cupped my face in his gentle hands. "I swear to you Eve…..I will never hurt you again…" He kissed my head, nose, both cheeks then head again. He pushed back my bangs then smiled. "You know….you look more like your mother everyday…."

I smiled at him. "That should help you in the long run…. I'll come to visit you daily. See how well your progressing. I'll help you along the way, like mother would." I kissed both his cheeks.

He gave me a small smile before standing. I stood too. "Well I guess you should get heading back. I've got things to do. People to call. You know the jist." He winked at me. I laughed. It finally felt right between us. Finally.

"Well im going to get a few things from my room then I'll be off." I smiled.

"Alright. But please not to much. I do wish for you to come back."

"No worries daddy…..I promise to return once your better…..so then we can become a real family." I told him before heading to my bedroom.

"No way!" Claire chuckled. "Your daddy actually cried? That's so sweet!" She said as we walked through the market two days later after my moving out. I smiled. "Yeah I cant believe it. Yesterday he went to another village that has rehabs for anger management and alcohol addiction. I finally feel….I don't know….less pain filled." I said. Claire giggled like a giddy school girl. She looked over at the apple cart. "You want one?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Better not. I have a bad reputation in this market." She rolled her eyes as she pulled me over. She smiled at the middle age lady.

"Hello ma'am me and my friend would love to buy one of your apples." Claire said, cheerfully. The girl can really be cheerful. I don't know how she does it. The lady gave me the stink eye before smiling at Claire. She picked two apples from her cart and handed them to us. Claire handed her the money for exchange. "Thank you kind lady. Oh please do forgive my friend when she attempted to steal your apples. See she was having issues and on the verge of starving. I know no excuse to steal but please find it in your heart to forgive her." Claire smiled at the lady then handed me the apple. "Here!" She bit into hers as she turned and started walking.

"Your friend sure is a odd ball." The lady said to me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back at her then at Claire, who was now looking at bread. I chuckled. "Yeah I know. That's why I love her so dear." I looked at the lady. "Sorry for the steal attempts….."

The lady patted my hand lightly as she smiled. "Don't you worry deary. I may have been mad but realizing how skin and bones you were…..I let it go. You have a nice day now my dear."

I nodded then joined up with Claire while biting into my apple.

"I would like some bread but I really don't have that much money…." Her cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunk would have its cheeks. Her eyes were narrowed at the kind of bread that was laid fresh in the basket. I rolled my eyes then fished out my pocket book that I know keep my allowance in, thanks to Claire's parents I get the same allowance as she does, trying to refuse it was pointless, her parents weren't having it. I gave the man two dollars for two breads. I gave Claire her bread. "There."

Claire smiled wide as her eyes got all teary eye. "Thank you big sissy!"

I blushed as the man chuckled. "Okay. Okay. Claire." I sighed. Following her I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "Hey Claire…. Do you want to come with me to meet Lilly?"

Claire looked at me then shrugged. "Alright but its still daytime….she wont show up…"

"She will if we're beside her grave."

"Cool! Lets get Michael!"

"Cant he's busy dealing with preparations for his supposed wedding."

Claire's eyes widened. "I thought he was-"

"He is. He's been refusing every princess they come across, and has been refusing to do a wedding till at least he's eighteen."

"That's when you turn sixteen."

I nodded. "That's our plan. Once im sixteen I am to be wed by him." I smiled at the thought then was broken by Claire.

"Why don't we get Shaney to do it!" Claire fist pumped the air, obviously excited. I laughed.

"Okay no more sure for you." I joked. She glared at me. "Never joke about sugar…."

I rolled my eyes at how utterly cute she can be.

"What do you want Spirit freak?" Shane grumbled, grumpy that he got woken up by his mother. He was at the door in some baggy pants along with a vest. I cocked my head at him, noticing he grew some muscles recently. I wonder if Michael did too. I shook my head then smiled. "We came to get you so you could join us."

"Doing what?"

"We are meeting Lilly!" Claire declared in giggle, which made Shane crack a huge smile. If anyone could get Shane to do something its Claire. "Lets go!"

"Michael coming?" He asked.

Claire shook her head. "He's being tortured by his awful parents."

Shane chuckled. "Alright hold on. Come on in if you guys want."

We did. Walking in all the times I've known Shane I've always adored his house. It wasn't a mansion but it wasn't tiny either. It was a five bedroom, a connected kitchen, a connected dinning area that connects to the medium sized living space. The five bedrooms for Shane's parents. Alyssa Shane's older sister, Kylie, Shane's younger sister, Shane's bedroom then Shane's older brother Blaine, Though he's away for medical school. I guessed over all these years Shane's mother liked rhyming….some how. Not sure though. Never asked. Claire and I took our seats at on the big couch. It seemed like today was a full house since I heard giggling from the other bedrooms. Kylie came running out to us with a huge smile. "Claire! Evie!" She greeted. She was about eleven. Alyssa came out, her hands on her hips as she eyed her sister. She gave giggling Kylie a look. She was not amused. Alyssa is seventeen, while Blaine was about twenty. "Okay squirt give me my notebook."

"So you could write love stories about your boyfriend."

Alyssa glared then sucked in a breath. "Mom! Kylie wont give me back my book!"

Kylie pouted. "Don't get mama into this I was just having fun!"Shane's mother descended from the staircase, oh yes the bedrooms were upstairs. "What are you two fussing about?" She sighed, calmly though. Even in her early forties she still looked young as ever. Her hair, brown was to her back. Her eyes were filled with chocolate brown eyes. Her body looked in good shape for her age.

"Kylie took my book." Alyssa repeated, more quieter though. Alyssa looked like her mother. Although her hair was shoulder length. Her body seemed smaller, she was probably an inch shorter than her mom. Her eyes were colored chocolate brown as well.

"It was only for fun! Plus I didn't read it!" Kylie defended. Kylie was eleven. She was a bit tall but not to tall. Her hair was the color of her dad's hair which is red. Her eyes were grass green. She still had baby fat on her and a baby face but she looked beautiful either way. Now Blaine has red hair and green eyes, same as his sister Kylie. Last time I saw him, he was about a foot or two tall than his sisters and mother, a foot taller than Shane. About his dad's height.

At this time Shane's dad strolled in from the back door. He smiled as he came to his wife's side. "Hello" He smiled.

"Hello." She gave him a small smile. "Your kids are feuding again."

Shane's dad chuckled as he looked at his two daughters. "Okay girls whatever it is settle it." He calmly said. Kylie gave back Alyssa's journal. Alyssa gave her sister a glare. "Keep out of my room." She told Kylie before trotting back upstairs to her room. Shane's mom sighed then frowned at Kylie when she saw her daughter looking miserable. "She hates me." Kylie stated.

"She doesn't. She's just being a teenager." Shane's dad smiled. Shane's door finally opened, revealing him in a different vest and pants. His hair was combed. He leaned on the banister to look down at us. "Hey mom, dad is it okay if I go out with Eve and Claire?"

The two parents looked at us with surprise, more of Shane's dad more than his mother. "How rude are we." Shane's dad chuckled. "Sorry you two had to see that."

Claire shook her head as Kylie stood beside her. "No sorry's at all, we're mainly family right so its cool. Plus I don't have siblings so its cool to see them go at it." She laughed.

Shane's parents chuckled. Shane's mom looked up at her son. "Did you clean your room Shane?"

Shane made a _oh crap_ face. "Could I do it tonight."

"You said that last night dear." She sighed. Shane rushed down to her then gave her a hug.

"Please…." He begged. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Alright fine. On one condition."

Shane rose his brow then shrugged. "Watch your sister Kylie for me, since I know your sister wont. I have much to do today and so does your father."

Shane smiled then nodded. "Of course I'll watch her." He skipped over to his little sister then hugged her hard, making her giggle. He loved his sisters, even his brother. But when it comes to his sisters and mother….he'd do anything for them, im sure he would do the same for his father and brother. Claire hopped up. I got to my feet, slow and steady. Unsure if a eleven year old should come with us or not. We said our goodbyes to Shane's parents and headed off.

"So what are we doing?" Kylie asked as she hugged her brother's neck. Shane adjusted her before responding. "Your going to see Evie in action."

I sighed then stared at him. "Don't call me that please. Spirit is the name."

"Fine. Spirit. Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes. Claire skipped between us. "So you think Lilly is gone?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I can still feel her presence. Like I can feel my moms."

"Will we see the ghost?" Kylie asked. Looking at me. I shook my head. "I can only see them….I can only hear them as well."

"Then why are we going?" She asked with a frown.

Claire giggled "Because we might see Lilly with that Spirit Killer."

I stopped in my tracks. As soon as they realized I stopped they came back to my side. I stared down at Claire. "What did you just say?" I asked.

She scratched her head. "I just assumed that we were going back to that abandon house…Lilly might be there looking for her dad…."

I widened my eyes. "I never….thought of that." I pondered it over on the way to the abandon house. Once there Kylie frowned. "We're going in there?"

"I am." I said. I looked over at her. "You should stay out here. Its pretty dangerous in there."

Kylie pouted then sucked in a breath. "And let you have all the fun? I don't think so!"

I rolled my eyes. Since the day I knew Kylie she's been the risk taker, well attempted risk taking, though deep inside her I knew lie a small scared little girl. Although I think that's for every girl. Even me. Sometimes I feel like a scared little girl, I just don't show it.

"And have me killed if something happens to you? No thank you." Shane said as he let her on the ground. "I'll stay out here with you…."

"No!" Kylie frowned. "I don't like being left out…..please….." She sounded hurt. I sighed. I laid my hand on her head, making her turn towards me, I crouched down to her level. "We're are not leaving you out of anything. We are just doing investigation work. Well I am. I just brought Claire to be my see in the future gal and Shane…well we just brought him here for back up. Plus I'd rather you be out here."

Kylie still frowned. I smiled. "How about this….if you stay out here with your brother then I'll treat you to lunch."

She smiled at that, held out hand. "Shake."

I chuckled at her demand then took her hand. "Alright. Be a good girl or no treating you."

Kylie nodded. I proceeded to enter, with Claire behind. I stopped at the narrow hallway, the only light coming in the hallway was the windows from the bedrooms. The bedroom doors were still opened. "Lets just not be in here at night….that spirit whatever might kill us for sure this time." Claire said. I strolled slowly down the hall, looking from side to side, in each room. I turned back then joined Claire in the small living room. It was lit by the daylight. I noticed the valuables were still left here. "Lilly?" I called out. No answer. I cocked my head at the windows before covering them up with old dusty blankets. Once the windows were covered it was darker in her. Still seeable but dark. "Lilly…."

"Yes…" I heard an echoing voice behind me. Turning I saw Lilly, hugging her stuffed animal. "My daddy is gone…..my mama is gone….my brother…..help me Spirit…." She cried. I felt Claire's eyes on me. "What's she saying?" She asked in a whisper. Lilly stared at Claire wide eyed. "Who is she?" Lilly asked, scared.

"She's my best friend and partner in helping you. Her name is Claire. She cant see you. Nor hear you."

Lilly nodded. "Why cant I find my family?" Lilly sobbed. I crouched down. Claire did the same. She stared at the spot where Lilly was. It was like Claire was trying to see her. "What is she saying?" Claire asked again.

"She's just a little freaked out." I told Claire. I smiled at Lilly to let her know that its going to be okay. "Sweetie for in order to you to meet your family you have to make amends in this world before going to the next world which is where your family is."

Lilly scratched her head as she thought. A few long seconds passed by before she confessed. "I killed my best friends cat by accident and never told her…..I was sad….and never got a chance to apologize for my stupidity." Bingo. I nodded., then told Claire what Lilly said. "Who's your friend? Lilly." I asked.

"Becky Hilton. She's two years older than me." Lilly offered.

"Her best friend's name is Becky Hilton." I told Claire. Claire scrubbed her chin, as she went on thinking I went back to Lilly.

"Do you know where to find her. We need to make amends with her."

Lilly nodded slowly. "Maybe I do."

I smiled at Claire then at Lilly. "Great. Where to?"

I scanned the small cabin like house, it was around twilight. We've been everywhere searching for this girl, finally we found the right spot. I stared at sleeping Kylie on Shane's back with a frown. "Sorry Shane that I tired out your sister so much…..we should of taken her back home before we came here."

Shane smiled at me. "No problem. Plus if you girls have any trouble Mike will be there."

"What?" I asked, wasn't expecting Michael to show up. Shane jerked his head past me, turning I saw Michael's smiling face. "Michael!"

"In the flesh!" He chuckled. "My parents finally let me go after refusing like 30 girls…..a day or two of them still not getting the hint will drive me insane….."

I smiled. Held his hand. "Thank god you're here now. Lets go."

He nodded then looked at Shane. "Keep an eye out okay. I don't like us out after dark. I may be prince but I cant keep us all safe. Hell not even me."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. Go."

We nodded then went up to the cabin. Claire knocked. I saw a white figure appear in front of us and the door. Lilly looked up at me with a smile. The door finally opened after knocking again. A woman appeared. She looked about in her thirties. "May I help you kids?" She asked.

I let go of Michael's hand before stepping up. "Yes ma'am we're sorry to bother you but….is your daughter Becky Hilton?" I asked.

The woman looked skeptical at first as she folded her arms across her chest. "Yes. And how do you know my daughter?"

"Well you see ma'am-" Claire started.

"That's a long story. May we come in and talk?" I asked in the nicest way possible. The woman hesitated for a moment then nodded. She moved aside as we piled in. "What about him?" She asked pointing at Shane, who was now sitting against the fence post, holding his sleeping sister.

"He's just waiting outside." Michael said. I could tell the woman wanted to urge on but she didn't. She led us into a big room with a square wooden table in the center, chairs surrounding it. Obviously the dinning area. The woman sat after we all were seated. I saw Lilly sitting next to the woman. "My daughter is sleeping at the moment. She hasn't been well since her friend's death."

I bit my lip. "See about that. That's why we're here sort of. You see…Lilly is stuck as a ghost in this world, she wishes to forward into the other world, where her deceased family is at."

The woman rose her brow. "What?" She choked.

"Im sorry ma'am. You see….my name is Spirit. Since I was little I could see and hear ghosts. So my mother taught me to embrace it instead fearing it. Anyways Lilly who died at five wants to pass on….go to the other side?"

The woman nodded skeptically but she kept listening. "Her mother and George passed on a year before she passed on I think. Her dad was abusive and well she died from starvation. Her father…died from well who knows what really but anyways Lilly wishes to be with her family but she is unable to do it because an issue that hasn't been resolved or she hadn't found closure to her past life. that's why we are here. Lilly told us that She needed to tell her best friend something that she never got to. Also it may be because of your daughter being upset that holds her back as well." I explained, Looking at Lilly bobbing her head up and down a bit. The woman looked like she was about to throw us out when a small girl walked in, rubbing her eye. "Mommy what's going on?"

The woman held out her arm to her daughter, she proceeded to put the small girl in her lap. "These people want to speak with you."

The girl stared at them in wonderment. She frowned. "Did I do something I shouldn't have done?"

I smiled a kind one to let her know im not the big bad wolf. "No, no honey. I take it that your Becky Hilton."

She nodded dumbfounded.

"Well this may be difficult for you to hear Becky but….your friend Lilly…she's here."

Becky widened her eyes and looked around then frowned at me. "I don't see her."

"You cant. She's a spirit, you see she wants to pass on….do you know what that means?"

"Like go to haven?"

I nodded. "Anyways for her to reunite with her family is to get a issue resolved or closure to end her life here. You understand?"

Becky nodded. Oddly interested. I continued. "Lilly is sitting beside your mama right now." Becky snapped her eyes over to the empty chair beside them. She slowly reached her hand out then pulled it back in as if she just stuck her hand in Jell-O. Becky looked back at me, skeptically. I smiled at them and stared at Lilly who stared right back then stared at her friend. "Tell Becky I accidentally ran over her cat on the last day I saw her…..I wanted to tell her, I did but I was to afraid that she'd hate me. Tell her im really sorry for killing him…."

I nodded. "Lilly said that she accidentally ran over your cat the last day she saw you….she wanted to tell you but was to afraid you'd hate her. She said she was sorry fro killing him." Becky looked baffled after my words came out. She frowned. "If this is a joke its not funny-"

"Its not a joke." Claire intervened. "Your cat….was black, white tip on the tail. His name was Blackite."

The mother and child looked bewildered this time. "How did you know!" Becky asked in a shaken voice.

"Psychic….I can see into the future, see some past things of people….it varies." Claire responded.

Lilly cleared her throat. "Tell Becky to stop crying over me….. Tell her im going to a better place now if she lets me go…"

I nodded. "Becky….Lilly told you to stop crying over her…..she'll be going to a better place once you let go."

Becky frowned then looked at the table. "She was my first and only friend…..I don't think I can ever let her go….. I love her too much…."

"I know its hard to let go the one's you love. Trust me im still doing it. But…..if you really love them, you'd want them to be happy….right?"

Becky nodded. Miserably. I could tell Becky wanted to cry but she didn't. she clenched her fists then nodded. "Lilly…. You were my first, and only best friend. Sure I'll meet other best friends but nobody will compete with you…..I love you very much…..so that's why….im letting you go…." Becky's jaw tightened, obviously trying not to cry. "Lilly….Be safe. Have fun playing with George up there okay? I'll miss you…..goodbye…." Becky choked but kept her cool.

I watched Lilly stand/float up to wrap her ghostly arms around Becky, then whispered the words. "I'll always watch over you. I love you too….I'll miss you…. Goodbye….my first and only friend…." A tear streamed down Lilly's cheek. She hugged tighter to Becky, and Becky really actually felt it. She closed her eyes. Her mouth mouthed the word, _goodbye_. Lilly had slowly vanished.

Gone.

Sometimes this job is the most painful job I have ever experienced…

Just the goodbyes are painful enough.

Outside of Claire's house I held onto Michael as I finished my sobbing from that painful goodbye's between friends. Once done I wiped my tears then smiled at Michael. "Sorry about that."

"No issue. Anyways its late." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure….since im having you meet my parents…officially as my girlfriend so they can stop with the torture."

I widened my eyes. "Im meeting your parents?"

"And grandparents." He gave me a smile as if it was just casual. A no big deal kind of thing. No, no. it is certainly a big deal.

A huge deal that im meeting Michael's parents as his girlfriend.

Lovely.

**Alright im finally done! Yesh! Stayed up most of the night to get this thing done. It was so fun that I almost didn't want to stop but whateves.**

**Please. Please. Please Review on my hard work on this chapter, oh sorry for it being so long…..kinda got carried away…..yeahhhhh anyways hoped you liked! I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as I can! **

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hi guys….so while waiting on more reviews imma go ahead with the next chap! **

**BTW: sorry for grammar errors or missing words…I literally stayed up almost all night writing this. **

**Hope you like. Enjoy. And please give your thoughts. **

**Chapter 5**

Rivers were always my favorite places to be near at nights. The calm of the water as it swayed with its current. The way it looked when the moon light beamed over it, making it look magnificent. The Rivers are a place where I can let myself think. Or cry alone. Rivers are better to be at then in some ancient clothing store with Claire and her whacky mom. I knew Claire would make a big deal out of this stupid day…..although meeting Michael's parents, its not stupid no…..but it is nerve racking. Funny I was meeting them when im now fifteen. _One more year. _I said to myself. Looking at my reflection in the oval shaped full body mirror I still saw a fourteen year old, trying to be fifteen. And someone who really looks bad in pastel dresses. I sighed. Sucked in a breath then pulled the dressing room curtain back. I heard a gasp from ahead, Claire who was now at my side was cooing all over me. I love her but Good lord. "You look so pretty!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her while shaking my head. She frowned. "You don't like it?"

"I don't. The color is not my style…and the collar is way to tight." I tugged on the collar. "Claire why are we here….im not the shop till you drop kinda girl."

Claire gave me a thin small smile. "No you're not. You're my friend who is finally fifteen. I just want to treat my friend to whatever before she goes off to meet the parents of the prince."

When she put it like that I guess I had to grin and bear it. For Claire's sake. I mean she did it with me on her fourteenth birthday yesterday. I took her anywhere she wanted. Whatever she wanted it was hers. It was fun and I only wanted her to enjoy her birthday. I guess she wishes the same for me. I nodded to Claire. "Though…..can I get a better dress? This one feels like it should be on an old lady then a teenager." That earned me stares from an old woman across the room at the check out. Oops.

"Whatever my queen…" Claire giggled. "Its your day."

I glared at her. "That's not even funny."

Claire stuck her tongue out before moving to a rack with junior size dresses hanging on it. She held up a baby blue one. I made a face. She silently put it back. She grabbed another. This one was white. With ruffles across the chest and shoulders, it was long sleeves too. The ruffles were at the bottom of the dress. "Try it before ditching it."

I nodded. After changing into it I noticed it revealed my bare shoulders a bit, but not to much. Thank goodness. I made my way back to Claire with a smile. "Totally."

She curved a smile. "Lets buy it then go. I saw that new diner open up in the market place."

"Im not allowed there though."

"Your with me. Besides its not like you steal things. They should know by now you stopped doing that. Besides you look thin."

I stared down. She was right. The dress showed my curves in all the right places, trouble is that my body has became more thinner these days. I laid a hand on my tummy with a frown. "I don't look sickly thin do I?"

She gave me a look over. "Your legs are twigs. But other than your legs I think your fine. Mentioning your legs….or feet, whatever. We should buy you high heels."

"No. I walk barefoot or flats."

"Okay. Okay. Get with the 1900s already. This isn't the age where we bathe in river banks or pee in woods, or dress like a jungle peasant."

"It is when you live here. Morganville residents call this place a village when it's a town in the middle of the desert, that has lots of riverbanks. I mean Oliver calls me peasant…..when there are no such things as peasants."

"Technically we are peasants okay maybe not but we are commoners since we are ruled by a king and queen."

"I don't know. Its just sure in other places it's close to the end of 1913 but in this town…well….you just feel like your in the olden days where the called towns villages." I said, giving the lady at the register my money as we stood at the check out. The lady gave me a look as she stared at the dress.

"You sure you can afford this kid?" She asked. With a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes miss we can." I told her with irritation in my voice. Claire grabbed my arm, digging her nails into it in warning that I shouldn't do something stupid. Claire stared up at the woman.

"Its my gift to her."

The lady nodded. "Explains it." She said, handing back a box. I stared at the woman. "Explains what?" I asked, offended.

She stared at me. "I just thought-"

"I was too poor to afford your store? Just because im dressed like this doesn't mean im poor. It means that im comfortable with what I wear. Unlike people like you who shun other just because their not wearing a fancy ass dress!" I raged. Claire was tugging on my arm.

"Eve your making a scene."

"If your not poor then why have you stolen apples. Bread. Even some pairs." The woman urged.

"At that time I had no guidance. My mother died so my father drunk himself into depression, which made it hard on money! You got anymore questions you old bat!" I yelled. This time Claire stepped in front of me grabbed my face so that I'd look at her.

"Stop it." She calmly said. "Calm down Eve. She probably was just curious. Now lets just go."

I Was just about calm when then lady said. "Should listen to your friend. At least she has the brains to know not to fight out of your league."

I began to charge at her but was held back by Claire. "Stop it Eve!" She yelled as she pulled me out of the store. Once the door closed I huffed breaths with anger. Claire's face was red. Her eyes were on me, those eyes were filled with embarrassment and anger. Great.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have to cause a scene everywhere we go!? Dear god Eve you shouldn't let people get under your skin like that!" She yelled. "I just wanted a normal day! With no drama! With no fights!" She continued with a shaky voice. "Its your birthday too! What if that woman had a gun or she would of called the police for your outrage back there!" She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I just wanted…." She stopped as she tried to fight back tears. I held up my hands as I got close to her.

"Okay. Okay, your right I shouldn't had done what I did. I was in the wrong." I held her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I heard her sobbing.

"I just wanted your birthday to be special…and now its ruined!" She cried. I hugged her, rubbing her back in a comfort way.

"It is special sweetie. It could never be ruined."

"Yes it is! I cant do anything right!"

"No its not. And don't you say that again. You can do a lot right Claire. I mean you were the calm one back there. If you weren't here I'd be in jail by now." I held her at arms length, wiped her tears off her small pale face. "Now stop that crying. Our food will be gross if it has tear drops on it." I cracked a joke, making her chuckle.

"Thanks. Sorry for blowing up like that." She said as we started walking. Hand in hand.

"I'd do the same thing if it was my dad who blew up and I had to drag him out….which he has done it before. It must run in the family."

Claire laughed. "I remember your mom doing that when a lady pushed you down."

I gave her a proud smile. "That was my mother. Talk about her family in any negative way or do something to her family and she'll kick your ass."

"I miss her." Claire said. She looked at me. "How do you feel about it being almost two years…."

I shrugged. "Im not sure. I guess time gets away from you when you don't have a mother to slow it down for you."

Claire nodded. "If your mother was here she'd be all over your case about getting married to young."

"Well that's why I haven't told her yet….and its been a while since I've seen her…..hence why I haven't told her." I responded. Frowning as I imagined her voice inside my heads. _"Your too young!" _She'd say. _"I refuse to let my girl go to soon damn it! A mother has her rights!" _She'd continue to hound me day in and out about. It would of driven me crazy. I slowed in my tracks, remembering the times she'd tell me not to do something, and I didn't anyway. _"My little girl. You just don't listen do you. This is why I tell you to not climb trees." _She scolded me then hugged me while I cried. I felt pain swell deep in my chest. I miss her hugs. I miss her kisses. "Spirit?" A voice brought my unwanted tears to a hault. I blinked them away before looking at Claire. She had a concern look on her face. "You okay?"

I faked a smile. "You bet." I started running ahead hugging the boxed dress against my chest. "Come on slow poke im hungry!" I laughed.

"Wait!" She laughed while running after me. I'll have to mask my pain for now.

Later….I'll visit the River, in the memorial of my mother….

After recoiling my past life at the River I decided to get dress for my dinner date with Mike and his parents. At the vanity mirror where I sat Claire stood brushing my hair as I stuck small earrings in my hair, which earned me a pull from Claire. "Stop moving so much." She ordered.

"Sorry sorry…..Im just so jittery." I confessed. I stared at the mirror, watching Claire stroke the brush through my hair. Claire was dressed in her white night gown that stopped to her knees. Her hair was wet from her recent bath. It covered her shoulders as she kept brushing looking dazed in thought. "So got any plans tonight?" I asked.

"Maybe. Shane is supposed to be coming over to hang out since my parents are yet again out of town." She said the last part in a bitterly voice. I understood how she felt somehow, hating being left in the dark and being abandoned by your own parents….I knew exactly how it felt, though she says different, she tells us its just business and acts that she doesn't care when she obviously does. Maybe that's why her parents let me stay here. To keep their daughter from being alone. Her parents travel a lot and she hates staying home by herself. She hates being alone. So she'd hang out at Shane's or Michael's place, mainly Shane's though, or have us come over. I saw the sadness in her eyes as she combed her fingers through my long hair. She smiled at me in the mirror. Obviously masking her pain just like I did. "Your done-Wait!" She grabbed a big barrette that appeared to act like a ribbon that was tied in a bow. She took pieces of my hair from each side then started braiding it, finishing it off with a clasp of the barrette. She took a step back before combing my bangs. Once done she took a step back as I gazed in the mirror. "Don't you look beautiful."

I blushed. "Do not." I muttered. Claire giggled as she skipped over to sit on her bed. I got up, pulled up the dress some, it went to my ankles. It felt weird but that's only because I was used to wearing my normal brown dress that stopped at my knees. Though thinking about it now I could use more longer dresses. Im just this dress isn't to formal nor to casual. "Well…im ready." I laughed nervously.

Claire made a effortful smile appear on her face. "Michael is going to eat you up!" She winked.

I felt more blushing coming on. "Oh quiet…." I stared at her as she laughed then started gazing out the window with a mouth that formed a straight line. "Are you going to be okay here?"

She looked over at me. For a moment she still had a gazing look on her face then she blinked and it was gone by the time she stood up to come walking me in the living room. "Yes. Im fine. Shane will be here soon."

"Maybe I should call this off. Tell Michael im sick or-"

"And let that hair and dress go to waste? I think not." Claire said. She went into the kitchen. I followed. I leaned against the kitchen, watching her prepare food. I frowned. "Claire….I know your hiding your feelings from me."

She laughed. "Im hiding nothing from you. Im an outgoing person who shows her emotions at anytime. You should know that."

_Except for now. You want to hide it so I wouldn't cancel._ I wanted to say but instead I kept quiet for a moment. "Tell me….your not upset that your parents are still gone….Even though they promised they'd be back by your birthday. Are you?" I asked. She stopped from what she was doing which was in the process of putting a pan over the burner of the small stove that must have been costly to buy. She looked at me with a face that wasn't the Claire I knew at all. This Claire looked like a fragile, hurt, young child who'd been abandon to fend for herself in this cold ruthless world. "They're business workers." She looked away. Her hair hiding the side of her face. She gently put the pan down but didn't go to turn on the stove. She grabbed some sliced bread and held the bread in her hands as she looked down at it as if it was going to tell her something important. She began, in a steady voice, making sure she wouldn't cry I bet. "I cant….I cant make them stay…. Its their job to travel. I wished they'd take me along….sometimes at least."

I recalled the time she went on vacation with them last summer. "Didn't you go on a vacation with them last summer….you know before school started back up."

Thank god its Christmas break. I despise the place. Its not like I want to go there. Im forced. "Yes. But even then my dad was on his cell phone and my mother was glued to her computer…..I ended up being sent to my grandmothers for the rest of the summer…since my parents had another trip to go on and couldn't take me…." She sighed.

"But you told us you had a great time on your summer away."

She lifted her head up then put the bread down. She looked over at me with a small smile. "It wasn't all bad. My grandma is the best when it comes to company. Plus she had a lake there so I swam all day….and some of the nights away." Before I could respond there was a knock at the door. Claire puffed up her chest as she smiled a bright one. "Looks like Mikey's here!" She cheered as she skipped to the door looking different from before. Masking. She was throwing the pain inside her to the side. _Claire…._ Claire was my the first friend I ever had. We met at a birthday party that a kid invited us to, he was from our care center. that's where we both bonded over red velvet cake and chocolate ice cream. That's also where we met Shane and Michael.

Shane and Michael were playing with fake swords, pretending they were pirates on a battleship.

"_We're pretending to be pirates! Now go away!" _Shane had said with a whine thrown into the last part. He shoved the sword towards Michael who blocked it. I rolled my eyes. _"You boys don't know anything about pirates! Stupid boys!" _I'd screamed before snatching Michael's sword then kicking Shane's out of his hand. They stared at me with bafflement. Then Michael started to cry. Shane was at his side in minutes. I sighed then handed him his sword. _"There. Now stop being a baby. Your supposed to be a boy!" _I'd pointed out.

"_Gender doesn't matter! I'll cry if I want to!" _He took the sword from me then gave me a small smile. _"Want to be friends?"_

I gave him a shocked look, turned to Claire who nodded. I turned back to him._ "Sure. Lets all be friends. Im Eve Rosser….although my mama calls me Spirit."_

Michael chuckled. _"Cool name! Im Michael Glass! That's Shane!" _He smacked the brown head, brown eyed boy on the shoulder. I laid my hand on Claire's _"This is my new friend Claire!"_

She gave us all a smile. _"Being friends will be amazing! Right Spirit?"_

I gave her a nod. _"Totally!"_

It didn't occur to me then but looking back on it I didn't see Claire with her parents. I just assumed they were waiting for her. Though I should of expected that they weren't at home when I went over for a play date. Even then our little Claire was all alone. In this house she calls home. "Hey Spirit." I heard a male voice from behind. Turning I saw Michael in a dress shirt, sleeves neatly rolled up stopping just under his elbow. He had on a black unbuttoned vest over his dress shirt. His dress pants were black as well, along with his fancy dress shoes. Glad I bought some new dress shoes to match this dress or I'd look like an idiot for having regular shoes on. He gave me a dashing smile. "God you look beautiful." He said as he gave me a soft and quick greeting kiss. He held out a bouquet of my favorite flowers. The flowers my mother loved as well and showed me just how beautiful they really were. They were roses, and yes roses are beautiful but the roses that me and my mother loved so much were rare ones. Blue roses. Their color was to die for once you saw them you'd fall in love with them at first sight. They also smell wonderfully good. It smells like a red rose but better. It has more sweetness, more refreshment to life, and like fresh rain drops that just appeared. My jaw stood open in surprise as he held them out to me. He smiled. "One time you told me you wanted a bouquet of blue roses from the man you first fall for. And you also told me you believe that love at first sight exist." His face grew a little red, along with the tips as his ears as he continued. "Blue roses symbolizes love at first sight….you also told me that….so umm I kind of wanted to make this bouquet our symbolization of our love…..Since we did fall for each other at first sight…at least I did." I let out a little laugh that sounded more like a shocking choke then laughing. I took the bouquet in my hands, then noticed one was not real. I pulled it out of the bouquet then rose a brow at him.

"Eve do you want me to-" Claire gestured to the roses. I gave her a smile.

"We needed a decoration for your room….could we?"

"Of course." She smiled before leaving me and Michael alone with a fake rose that stayed in his hand.

"What's with the fake one?" I asked, sliding my hand in his free hand. He grabbed my hand gently as he smiled down at me. His blue eyes were filled with love as we gazed at each other. "This fake rose." He stared. He held up the rose before we both looked at it. "Symbolizes the time I get to spend with you. To hold you. And to love you. It wont die….like this rose….don't think of it as a fake rose-." He said the last part because I was about to say something. "-Think of it as…everlasting life of love." He smiled bigger showing some of his teeth. "Like our lives will be."

I felt blushes coming upon me at all angles as he grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him, his lips met mine in a flash. I hugged his neck as I pushed my lips more onto his. Finally he pulled away for air. His face was really red, probably just like mine. "I love you." He said.

I gave him a shy smile. Those words from his mouth still gives me the shivers. He's my best friend, my boyfriend and now my soon to be husband. What more could I ever want. "I love you too." I kissed his nose before pulling back when there was a knock at the door. I held up a finger to Michael, signaling him to wait then rushed to the door. Opening it I saw Shane standing there. He was in a brown long sleeved dress shirt, a white unbutton vest over the shirt. He was wearing brown slacks and white dress shoes. His hair was parted to one side, hanging around his face. _His hair framed his face pretty good._ I thought looking at the spiked out ends of his hair that stopped at his neck. His brown eyes gazing at me. "Could you stop gawking!" He growled, his face grew red along with the tips of his ears.

"S-sorry I just….you usually just wear a vest and slacks….and sandals. There are rare times you actually dress up. Especially in shirts." I moved aside. He shuffled in, hands in his slack pockets. He turned to me.

"Yeah well….tell Claire to get dressed." He said. I rose a brow in wonderment.

"I want to take her out tonight….its bad for a person to stay cooped up in a house for to long. Plus she sounded down in the dumps when she came by today. Sure she can smile and play happy…but there's something bugging her. And tonight I just want to show her some bit of happiness. So go. Tell her."

I stared at him for a while till his face soured in irritation. I held up my hands then scurried off. I went to the kitchen thinking she was still there but nope. The stove was still off, the pan and bread was still there. Odd. Claire is the girl to clean up before leaving a room. I backed out then passed Michael who was now talking to Shane. I gone into our room to see her looking at the roses that sat on the bedside table beside my bed. The roses were in a ancient looking vase that had drawings all around it. At least it was a black vase. "Claire?"

She jumped a little then looked up to see me. She laughed. "You startled me. Aren't those parents waiting for you…" They are. But Claire is more important at this time.

"They are but….Shane's here. He told me to tell you get dressed…something dressy. He's taking you out."

She looked taken aback. "Where?"

I shrugged. "I could do you hair…" I offered but she shook her head. "Thanks but your already late as it is. You need to go. Im in good hands now." She got to my side in seconds and took my hand. "Shane's here. I'll know he'll take good care of me."

"He better." I sighed. "Alright….I'll be home as soon as I can." I told her.

"Don't rush it. You and Mike need the time. So now…leave." She spun me around to the door then shoved me off, with a smack on my rear which made me go further. I looked back to see her smile before closing the door. _There must be something wrong. Maybe its not her parents. Maybe its….something about her? _I shook my head exiling that thought since she tells me practically everything. I got to Michael's side. "She's getting ready now. Shane….take good care of her?"

He gave me a warm smile. "Planning to…. See you later." He held up his hand, Michael and I did the same then headed off to the carriage. Once inside the carriage and we were moving Michael held my hand. "I left the everlasting rose on the table."

"Im sure Claire will put it on my bed for me." I said.

"Speaking of Claire….how is she? She seemed…not herself."

"I know. She's been like that since I got back from the River and she got back from Shane's apparently." I frowned. "I hope he makes her better."

Michael grinned. "I know he will."

"Whats with the grin?" I asked raising my brow. He chuckled then cleared his throat. "Well I wasn't supposed to tell you but Shane told me that he's confessing his feelings on this date he planned."

I widened my eyes. "So it was a date…." I shook my head. "Should've known. Its so typical Shane."

Michael nodded. He pulled back the curtain of the window on his side. It revealed buildings passing by, cars that moved around us, and trees that waved at us as the wind blew in. "Hey…how did you remember what I talked about….I mean the blue rose. I was around ten or eleven when I said that to you."

Michael gave me a sweet smile. " I remember everything you tell me. Like when you were eight and you wet your pants in front of the whole class, your faces was so wet and red from how mad you were for crying."

I blushed. That wasn't my best year. "Well I hate crying….at least in front of people."

Michael nodded. "That's what you told me. I told you it was alright to cry….and you said. _"I hate crying…..at least in front of people."_ then you sobbed even more. You were so cute back then."

"And im not cute now? Thanks." I teased. He chuckled then kissed my lips.

"Your beautiful. A small duck who grew into a beautiful swan." He said. I blushed even more and pushed him off.

"Jeez my face will be red all my life if I stay with you." I laughed. He hugged my shoulder. He stayed silent along with the smile that's been on his face since he saw me. I laid my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes I pictured the parents of Michaels then opened them and pulled away from where I laid. "Michael…what if this is a mistake….what if your parents hate me….or want us apart. They'll think I wont be good enough for you….then their exile me for infecting their son-" The touch of his hand on my cheek made me stop in mid sentence to look at him. He was still smiling. "Aren't you at all worried!?" I asked with panic in my voice. Though it settled when he stroked my cheek. "No." He said in a soft voice. His other arm was propped up on the back of the seat, his body facing mine. He took a look out of the small back window beside us then gazed back at me. "My parents are not in control of my life. I will not allow them to make choices for me to benefit themselves. You're the girl im with. I will be with forever and if they're not willing to accept that then I will disown them as parents. I wont be king. Honestly I could care less about ruling. They should let my grandpa do it instead of me. He has more experience and has immortality going for him. So it's a win situation. But no my parents have to make me a ruler of a town full of vamps."

I bit my lip. "So your letting them control you then, if you say their making you-"

"No. no. I mean their pestering me about it and they will till I give in. though I wont. But my dad told me I will rule rather I'd want to or not….." He bit his lip then his head turned towards the window. His hand pulled back from my cheek to only go to my hand. "I don't want to rule it…but the people who live here….are good people and deserve the best so they are the only reason im doing this. Not because of my parents or I have to…" His chin rested on top of his propped up arm. His eyes shifted as he peered out the window. "And….if am forced to be a king….then I want a girl that I've loved most of my life to be with me instead of a princess I hardly know….. Plus there's not a lot of princesses out there and the princess's that I've got to know were demanding, rude, or uncaring. They would make horrid queens." He angled his head to where the side of his face was on his arm and his eyes were on me.

"But a down to earth girl like you who cares for the dead or living…. Even for some vampires is a girl for me. Respectable. Independent. Gracious. And a little rambunctious when upset. A girl who speaks up and tells people what's on her mind….that is a true queen…at least in my eyes."

I gave him a small smile before looking down. My hand grasped his. I looked at him. "Do you…really see me…the girl who talks to the dead, lashes out, bathes in rivers even though there are good bathrooms in a house, a girl who spends her times in the woods remembering her far away past…a girl who screws up on everything in school a girl who-"

His hand pulled away from mine to plop on my head. He lifted himself up, scooting closer to me in the process. He leaned close to me. "A girl who isn't afraid to tell any person off if they mess with her. A girl who does her best in school even though she hates every minute of it. A girl who has so much love in her heart that it sometimes bleeds tears as she sits alone in the woods. A girl who is isn't afraid to take a risk and bathes in the River or who doesn't care what other people say….. That's the girl I see. Im not going to pressure you into being queen….we will get married but I wont have you queen if you don't want to….but I do see you as one. So stop stressing over frivolous things. Just do as your mom always said. Keep calm-"

"And Live on…" I finished, I forgot that motto. Its been a long time since I heard that. My mom was the only one who used it so when she died….it sort of disappeared. Michael smiled. Gave me a kiss then pulled away when the carriage door opened.

"You ready?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Im calm….so lets live on."

Michael chuckled.

I always loved Michael's house. It was so ancient. And big. A castle from the middle age times I think. It was always fun to run around with Michael when were here. I used to hide in the strangest places, took him forever to find me. Eventually the king got tired of us running around and told us not to play in the castle. That was the last time I saw his parents, other than parades or formal events like the ball that was held here about a month ago. that's when it all happened. "Still big as ever." I said. "Do you really need that big of a castle to live?"

"Well no. To me a small cabin house or a two story would suffice but my dad loves to just go all out….. Even though he has only one son and many bedrooms that get left empty." Michael side as he reached for the door but the door opened up before he could do it himself. The door opening revealed a old man who was in a butlers uniform. He had a furry mustache along with his eyebrows. He nodded. "Welcome sir Michael." He stood aside as we shuffled through. The huge door closed with a bang that echoed throughout the walls. "The king and queen have been waiting for a while. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Just had stuff to do." Michael said before pulling me down the stairs and into a door that was an entering to what appeared to be a dining room. As we approached the dinner table the man and woman who were sitting stood. They looked perturbed as all get out. "Michael where were you?" Michael's dad asked sternly.

"Yes. The dinner got cold. Lateness are not acceptable at a formal dinner. You should know that. And what is that girl wearing? Her shoulders are showing…." I forgot how Michael's mom was so stuck in the time where women were covered head to toe. Michael rolled his eyes, shredded his vest then gave it to me. He smiled apologetically. I nodded. Grabbed the vest and slung it on. At least this dress didn't show cleavage. She would of fainted if it did. Bad this is I would of laughed. Though I wouldn't tell Michael that.

"Sorry for being late. We had things to do before coming."

That didn't disperse the sour looks on both his parents. They glared at us. I slowly inched behind Michael. "Well if you'd had time to chit chat about your ludicrous love lives then you had time to be here when the food was warm and ready." Michael's dad snapped. I saw Michael's jaw tightened as something shifted from those blue eyes of his. His eyes were filled with fury and anger. Michael kept control as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I said sorry. Lets just drop it." Michael said as he started for the chair that was probably meant for me.

"Sorry isn't good enough son." Michael's mom said then glared at me. "Shay…..how nice of you to come." Her kindness was as fake as her nails. I gave her a small smile. Not at all trusting myself to talk. Michael's mother stared at me then looked at her son. "So she's the girl you been telling us about….."

"Yes." Michael said. He was leaning on the back of the chair, clutching it hard enough to make his knuckles go white. He glanced down at me then at his mother. He looked worried. Michael's dad laughed. "This girl!? She looks to weak to be a queen. I bet she runs away at the first sign of trouble." I frowned. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find my voice. I felt mute. My fears were happening. I started to back up but Michael faltered my escape attempt by laying his hand on my back. He guided me closer to him. I bit my lip as I felt Michael's parents staring at me. _Well this was just great….. They hate me….. I knew they would…I mean im surprised Michael likes me. And I have friends…. Im just a freak who should be locked up in a padded cell._

"How could my son be so damn stupid to choose a girl who tries to sneak away…..pathetic excuse for a future king." Michael's dad grabbed Michael's chin to pull him closer. "You listening boy?"

Michael's eyes stared right into his fathers so hard that I would think one of them might just explode. Michael's dad's eyes grew with rage. He must of saw something in Michael that he was not please with. He threw Michael onto the table hard enough to make him slide off the other side, shattering everything that was in Michael's path.

"Michael!" I called out. I stood there, frozen with wide eyes as I watched my boyfriend get to his feet. He rubbed his throat. Michael proceeded to walk calmly around the table, wait he was limping. When he got to my side I grabbed his hand to see a cut was made across his palm. "Your bleeding."

"No worries. It'll heal." He told me, looking up at his dad who was now angrier than he was before. Michael glared. "Why are you getting so angry? Its my life."

"But its our kingdom we are handing over to you soon!" Michael's mother said. "That girl screwed with your head! You had priorities! What happened!"

"That bitch happened." Michael's dad glared at me. I saw Michael's eyes grow wide with rage. He was the one to attack this time. He slammed his father down to the ground then held up his hand. "Michael don't!" I screamed, in fear that he might not listen to me. His arm was arched back, his fist up in the air hesitating. I gulped. "Y-You told me to not care about what people call me when we were little…..well…..now im telling you….don't care what your father says. He's only trying to get you riled up. This isn't you Michael…" I watched Michael's clenched his fist before he let his arm down.

"Your whipped boy…." Michael's dad said before punching Michael the moth making him sling his head back as he toppled off his dad and onto the floor. Michael covered his face. I rushed over to him as he staggered to get to his knees. One hand holding him up and the other covering his left eye. From a opening of his fingers I saw blood dripping. I widened my eyes. I felt Michael's body shaking.

"Michael sweetie are you okay?" I asked as I tried to check out more of his eye but he only turned the other way.

"Of course the boy isn't okay. His father just punched him right in the eye with his ring hand."

"Ring hand?" I murmured before seeing the ring myself. It had middle sized spikes on the top of it. They looked sharp. I noticed he had the same exact ring on all fingers except the thumb. I gawked in shock. I remember Michael's parents being strict and ruthless but….not like this. Michael's mother just stood there staring at her son as if she didn't even care. "Dear please the maids just wax the floor." She said.

I felt fury rage within me. She was no mother to this wonderful man. She was just a cold hearted queen. No wonder this town isn't getting better. Its rulers like them. I stood up. "How could you be more concerned of your goddamn floor than your own son!" I shouted.

"Because the floor doesn't disappoint me as my son has done." She said staring right me. I really wanted to punch her but when Michael tried to get up and faltered his hand grabbed a hold of my wrist. I proceeded to help him up, his hand still covering his eyes. And his body still trembling. "What's the matter mother. Cats got your tongue now? You should know better than to act up."

I heard Michael's breathing fast. His head was sweaty. His legs couldn't keep balance for long. He kept him up. I stared at the evil beings. "What did you do to him!" I yelled.

They shrugged. "Maybe he's finally seeing how real serious his parents are." His dad suggested.

"And panicking about it." The woman said.

"Shut up you no good imposters! Your not real king and queen! Your only pretending! Michael is more of a king than you'll ever be. And more of a man." I yelled. I got off my vest, hearing the woman gasp made me more irritated. "Their only shoulders you twit! We're in the 19th century get with the goddamn program!" I snapped before helping Michael out of the dinning area. We made it to the stair case when Michael collapsed he still had his eye covered as his breath accelerated. "Michael! What's happening!?" I felt his head. Fever. His face looked clammy, and felt sweaty. I dropped the vest. I tried to get him at least sitting so I could get him up the stairs and out of this hell hole. But his body was shaking to much. His was breathing a faster pace now. I was at my breaking point when a male entered the through the doors. He was holding hands with a woman. They were pale. Golden eyes. Vampires. I then realized I knew that woman. Amelie. When they descended down the stairs they noticed us. The man flashed to Michael's side. "Michael what happened!"

Michael was breathing or gasping for air to actually talked. "Please sir! I need help! He's been like this since his fight with his father."

"His father?" Amelie's cool eyes peered down at them. She stood there, her hands at her side, like a soldier. I watched Michael's eye that wasn't covered fill up with fear. Tears welled up in my eyes as it pained me to see him like this. I looked at the man. "Please…." I begged. "Please help him…." The man smiled a warm one then brushed his hand against my wet cheek. He wiped the escaped tear away. "He's going to be okay. He just needs his medicine."

"Medicine?"

"So Michael what did you learn?" Sam asked. Sam was Michael's grandpa, he looked exactly like him but with red hair. He was wrapping up Michael's injured eye, luckily the old bastard didn't take away his sight. Michael looked miserably embarrassed. He was placing his vest back on. When he sighed.

"I should take the stupid meds till the doc says I can get off them."

"Good. Be lucky she was there to help." He pointed towards me after he got done with the bandage. Michael's blue eyes gazed towards me. He frowned then looked down. "Im sorry that you had to be included in that fight Spirit…"

"Don't be. Now im not curious as to why you never talk about your parents to us." I said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah well they're not something to brag about." He said with sorrow in his voice. Sam then came in front of us. "My daughter wasn't the best a being nurturing." he frowned. "Must be the traits of a vampire…."

I widened my eyes. "You mom is a vamp?"

"No. Amelie my grandmother and Sam my grandfather didn't meet till later in their thirties. They got divorces. Sam was a human when he conceived my mother with another girl."

"After my daughter was born a few years after in fact I met Amelie. She changed me."

I nodded. "So what made your daughter a b- I mean a cold woman."

"When she got pregnant she wasn't up for raising kids. So after Michael was born she distant herself from him. She married Michael's dad who is a _supposed_ leader but he's only like that because of marriage. If she'd divorced him right now…he would be nothing." Sam explained. "The man has been pestering me to persuade Michael into being the next king."

"Have you?"

"No." Michael said. "He's been doing the exact opposite."

"The boy has no business in ruling." Amelie said, standing at Sam's side. She stared down at Michael. "He's much to weak."

Michael frowned then stopped me when I was about to snap at her I stared at him to see he has a soft smile. "My grandmother is right. I do want to be king….for the people who live here. But I am weak."

"No your not! I don't care what anyone says…especially a vampire. Michael is certainly is not weak."

Sam gave me a approving smile. "My Michael where did you find this bundle of joy." He chuckled.

Michael smirked then looked down. "I guess I better take you home…."

"Stay at Claire's…..its much safer. That man….he looked at you with crazy eyes Mike."

Michael shook his head. "I have to be here. I have to protect this castle from harm."

"I'll do that Michael. You need to go. Maybe moving out is the best for all of us. Especially you with your panic attacks. If you get into another brawl with him you might actually die." Sam said. I grabbed Michael's hand as I stared into his eyes, pleading with my eyes I heard him sigh.

"Fine. I'll move. But I don't think I can live with Claire."

"Why?"

"Her parents….they'll freak."

"Her parents are away at the time being. Come on." I tugged at his arm but he didn't budge. He looked hesitant to go.

"This is my home though…." He said in a soft voice of despair. I frowned and rubbed his back. Sam grabbed Michael's hand.

"You son will come back I promise you, your still sixteen-"

"Nearly seventeen gramps." He butted in. "-so your im still your guardian. But im moving you out because there will be dangerous stuff going around here soon. And I don't want you anywhere near this."

"What are you talking about sir?"

Sam sighed then shook his head. "Nothing you two would have to worry about. Its just Mike's dad being in over his head with stuff. Go on home now. Its late. I'll bring your things to you tomorrow Michael alright. And until my say so don't come near this castle. We clear?" Sam looked stern, concerned, scared. And tired.

"Y-yes sir."

Sam nodded then headed out. As did we.

When we got home we expected to be harassed by Claire but nobody was home. Strange. It was around ten, Claire would have been here by now. Maybe its just me. I put Michael's medicine a small bag then laid it beside my vase of flowers. I unclipped my already messy hair as I walked back into the living room. Michael was sitting on the couch. Looking bruised, beaten and defeated. "You doing okay?" I sat down at the coffee table in front of him. He looked down at me with a frowned. He looked broken. Like a lost boy who fears that he will never find his way. "No….." He said before holding his head.

"You took your medicine so-" I crawled over to him to see he was crying. Silently. I leaned against him. Standing on my knees. "Hey why are you crying…."

Michael quickly swiped at his uncovered eye then stared at the ground. His hand was repeatedly clenching into a balled fist. "I never….wanted any of my friends witnessing that. Especially you….it just showed how weak I really am. Letting throw me around….."

I was just about to talk some encouragement into him when the door opened and closed. Shane and Claire entered the living area laughing but stopped when they caught sight of Michael. "What the? Who know being on a date with you could loose a man's eye." Shane joked. Oblivious to this whole mess Michael was in.

"Shut up. He didn't loose his eye. He just injured it." I snapped at Shane.

Claire who was in a purple dress that flowed to her knees cocked her head. "Did something happened at your dinner date?"

"Yeah…it sucked." Michael laughed a fake one. He smiled up at them. "My parents man….they were asses so we scram. We went to a restaurant where this guy grabbed my girfirends ass so I had to hit him…which led me to this. Hey Claire could I move in for a couple of days…my folks kicked me out." Michael was such a terrible liar. We could all tell he was smiling a fake one. His tone sounded way to forced then normal cheery. I shook my head at him.

"Why did they kick you out?" Claire asked.

Michael shrugged. "Who knows. Old folks now a days-"

"Michael….you suck at lying. So do tell us the real reason why theres a bandage on your head, asking Claire to move in and why you look like you just came from the pits of hell."

Michael's fake smile faltered. "Tonight was going to well….up until we actually got there….." His face looked pained. He got up. "I need…I need to go…" He headed for the door. I beat him to it. I stood at the door, blocking his way. "Move please…." He said with desperation in his voice. "I need to go."

I reached out my hands to take his. He backed away from me before I got to his hands. "Michael."

"Just please move!"

"No!"

"Move!"

"No!"

"Move or be moved." He yelled in face. I stared at him hard reading his uncovered eye intently as I stood my ground. "You wont touch me." I challenged. He grabbed my shoulders then shoved me into the front door. Claire and Shane started to head towards us but stopped when I told them to. I stared at Michael's good eye. "You feel better now? Or do you need another hit?" I asked bitterly towards him. He widened his right eye as he realized what he done. He looked pained. "Im….so sorry Eve! I didn't-"

"Save it. You didn't nothing wrong." I told him and pressed my finger on his lips before he got a chance at protesting more. "Claire could Michael sleep over? Possibly in your guest room?"

"Uhh…alright. I'll get the bed set up for him." She said before disappearing. Shane hesitantly followed. I stared at Michael.

"Your scared. I've been there. You'll get through this…..because you have me. I'll get you through this like you got through it with me." A few seconds of keeping him mute I heard Claire say.

"The beds done!"

"Now….im saying this because I love you. And care a lot. Go get in that bed. And go to sleep. Don't test me right now Michael Glass." I said the last part cause I saw him his eye searching for other places. I pulled back my hand before walking him to the guest room.

"You don't have to walk me you know?"

"Oh yes I do. Once I turn my back you'd be gone in a flash."

"I would not." He sat on the bed. I locked the window then closed the curtains before turning to him. He already had his shirt off. I gasped at what I saw. "Michael…how many times has he-"

I stopped myself as I let my hand trace a big scar. It looked to be like a slash wound scar from a knife. The other scars looked the same, a few looked different. They all looked terrible. There were even some on his neck and shoulders. Although the back of the neck had more burn marks then cuts. "D-did he torture you….?"

"Spirit….I-I hate to be rude…..b-but please….leave…." He said. His words were like a dagger in my heart. I watched him lay back on the other side of the bed. I silently gawked at all the scars and burns on his front side. His forearm was flung over his eyes. "If I cant go and walk then fine but please just go away….."

I felt pain swell up inside me, making me sick to my stomach. I felt unwanted tears coming but I blinked them away. "Why? So you can wallow in self pity?"

"Why….you do it all the time….." He said. I stared at him stunned. Sure my dad may have been a drunk and hit me. But I didn't do what he was going. Sure I spent time at the River but that's where I think. I cry when I really need to. Like now. I bit my lip.

"Fine…" I got up. "Guess I'll go then…." I kept my voice steady. I stared at him as I got to the door. _He really is ignoring me…..pushing me away…..when I let him in…..when I didn't even want to….._ "Its not fair you know…..I tell you all kinds of things about what hell is in my life but….when hell burns through in yours….you don't open up to me….."

"Its not that simple….just go…."

I stared at him. "You know…your dad was right about something….you are pathetic….and Amelie was right about you being weak…..because this is just sad-"

"God!" He yelled. "You told me to go to bed but here you are not letting me get some damn sleep! Just go away." He yelled. Which hurt. Painfully. I need to go. The River. Tears mist in my eyes as I opened the door. "Sorry." I whispered.

I quickly got changed into my brown dress and got on my sandals. I was about out the door when I saw my bag. I grabbed it. I shuffled into his room laid the bag beside him on the bedside table. I stared at his face. His arm was off of his eyes now. I sighed. I kissed his head lightly then I left. Shane and Claire were in the kitchen so I took the chance to sneak out. Once I was about ten feet away from her house I broke into a ran.

Crying in a river does you good. The river is the only one to witness your heart break. _maybe I was nagging him a little more than I should but….why couldn't he cry, why couldn't he express his feelings towards me like I do! _I shook my head. _maybe im wrong….maybe im being selfish….I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do…._

I splashed the cool water on my face. Its December and only cool out even though its winter. Its Texas I guess. I hugged myself as shivers took over. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I should of just let him cool off. _God I screw things up…I deserved to be screamed at…..I was too pushy. Im so stupid. _"Way to go Eve. No wonder you make people close to you leave." I muttered.

"I knew you'd be here." A voice said scaring the crap out of me. I whirled around to see Michael sitting on a big rock/bolder thingy, honestly I don't know what it is. I covered my chest more even though he couldn't see them. "Your getting to predictable. You know."

I stared at him. He stripped down to no shirt and brown faded slacks. His eye I noticed was readied. His other eye was peering at me. He had a small smile on his face. "What do you want? I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah about that." He started, he was barefoot, he was getting out of his slacks and coming into the river. "Wow its pretty nice in here…for being a river and all."

As he came closer to me I backed away till a rock stopped me. "Shouldn't you be…asleep or something!"

"Cant. Plus all Claire would do is wake me up again. You know there's a such a thing called notes? Like leaving one when you leave."

"The whole point of not leaving one is so I don't get people following me, this is my spot, my river."

"Actually its natures."

I turned my back towards him. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you right now. Or anyone for that matter."

"So I guess your gonna sit here wallow in self pity?"

"Yeah. I deserved it for being so goddamn strong all the time now go away." I yelled. I laid my head on the walk as I kept my tears to myself. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Its morning. Well the sunrise is coming." I heard him say.

"Good now you can run on back to the house and leave me alone."

"Cant do that."

I whipped around then smacked him square in the chest. "Go away!" I screamed. "Why do I have to talk! I came here for a reason! To be by myself!" I yelled as I kept on smacking him and shoving him away. Thank god this water was deep. I swim only in the nude so I would have been screwed if it had been shallow. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled giving him shove as he tried to hold me. "Go vent on you own." I told him before turning away from him. I held onto the rock, laid my head onto it. As I breathed I felt myself starting to cry. _No. not here. He's here. _or maybe he gave up and left. _good! She lied to herself. _I frowned. I didn't hear anything out of him yet. Maybe….he really did leave. And I wouldn't blame him. All im thinking about is me. And my feelings. Not even considering his. I lifted my head up. _do I dare look back? If I do….and he's not there….I'll know I'd be sad, even though I told him to leave and to go….I didn't mean it….he should know that….._ I bit my lip._ one way to find out._

I turned slowly around see he was still standing there. Staring at me. I felt a blush creeping up. "Your still here…."

"Not leaving till you do."

"But I said-"

"I know. Im just not a very good listener." He inched towards me. "Let me see your hand."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Because. I want to hold it." I hesitated at first but gave him my hand. He gently pulled me to him, the water helped him along by pushing me towards him.

"Wait…don't im naked." I warned, a little to late though. I was already in his arms. My chest uncovered and exposed. I felt red and hot all over. "Michael." He didn't budge when I tried to pull back to look at him he just kept a hold as if I'd disappear right then.

"Im sorry for last night. I know you were doing your best to help and I wasn't making it easy. I don't know why I snapped like that….I wasn't thinking but that makes no excuse to make you cry…."

He finally pulled away, holding me at arms length. "I love you. I love you a lot. I just…cant say what I feel sometimes…then I get annoyed at how I cower away." He bit his lip then let go of me completely. I covered my chest before he saw. "like now…. I cant say what I feel….."

"Then just act out of what you feel." I suggested. "the way feel right now try acting that out and see where it goes from there I guess." He gave me a long stare. He was giving it some thought. I shrugged then started for the spot where my clothes were, once on the river bank I shivered. It wasn't even a minute after getting my underwear on that I was tackled to the ground. It took me a few dizzy moments to see Michael on top of me. Looking down at me.

"Michael, the hell are you doing?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head as I sat him. He was closer to me.

"Acting out my feelings."

"So tackling me is the way to go?"

"Well I was going to sweep you off your feet but then I fell over and I happened to tackle you down too."

I rolled my eyes as I wiped dirt off his cheek. "Dork."

"Im yours though….right?"

I smiled. "As long as im yours."

He gave me a wicked smile before kissing me right on the lips.

I like the way he says yes.

He needs to do it more often.

**Good lord I am so sorry for the longest chap ever! Lol I cant limit myself with this story. Arg! Lol**

**Well anyways I hope you liked this story, I figured Michael could have the abuse for one and Shane could have the family he always wanted.**

**BTW: sorry for grammar errors or missing words…I literally stayed up almost all night writing this. **

**Question should I do other POVs for special cases or no and leave it like the way it is?. I need to know!**

**Please review and tell me when you review.**

**-Miki- **


	6. Chapter 6: Harry Goldmen

**Hi guys! So for those who read adventurous life I sorta have reading block so….ideas needed for that story please!**

**Anyways lets get started. This chapter will be awesome!**

**Reviews needed please and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Night fell upon us like Michael's soft lips. His body covered mind just like the moonlight covers the earth. His hands move up and down my sides as do clouds on a cloudy night. He pulled back. His blue eyes filled with hunger as he stared at me. He licked his luscious lips. "Your so beautiful….you know that."

He whispered in my ear, leaning in close. He moved my hair away from my neck, exposing skin. I gasped when his lips pressed against my neck, then to my collar bone they got to my cleavage when they stopped. I looked at him to see he was hesitant to continue. I propped myself on my elbows. "Continue…" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Im absolute." He nodded with a small smile then continued. I felt his hand skimming up my thigh, in process inching up the skirt of my night gown. My breath was heavy, my heart pounded as his hand got closer to my womanhood. His other hand softly caressed my breast as he kissed my chest. I gasped when his fingers arrived to their destination. I looked down at me. "Do you really-"

"Yes. Michael. Take me"

He continued to stare before smashing his lips against mine, tenderly and lustful. I ran my fingers through his messy blonde hair, as we pulled apart for air I let out a small moan, feeling his touch against my womanhood. He stopped. He pulled me up to him both of our knees on the bed. He took off my night gown. I took off his vest. I skimmed my hand over his bare chest. He caressed my butt, making me blush all over. "Say….do you really want to have sex with a girl like me."

"No…."

My heart felt pain. I frowned and pulled away. I hugged myself. I should of know this was to good to be true. A guy liking a freak like me. Tears escaped from me as I started for the door, only to be grabbed by Michael. "Eve what's the matter-"

I shook my head, struggling for freedom but his arms wrapped around my waist, I was over his shoulder and back on his bed in a flash. He held me down, though not hurting my wrist. At this point I was in tears. "Let go of me!"

"No."

"Now Michael!"

He laid his body on top of mine, making sure not to crush me. "Not until you tell me what's the matter."

I breathed in and out, stopping my tears. I stared at Michael. "Why say you love me if you don't want sex with me. I know im not attractive or smart and certainly a freak of nature but-" I felt his lips on mine. His hand laid on my cheek. He pulled back, he got up, scooped me up then laid on the bed. Leaning against the head bored, me in the middle of his legs. He pulled me against him.

"Your crazy if you think that. No I don't want sex but passionate love. Your attractive body and personality. Your mind is just as smart and Eve?"

"Yeah?"

He flicked my forehead hard. I flinched then rubbed it. "What was that for!?"

"For calling yourself a freak! Stop thinking your that."

"Who else can see dead people Mike?" I frowned. He flicked me again. "Ow. Im going to kick your ass in a minute!"

"I'd know you will…but you wont not to me."

"You wanna bet!" I raised my fist and he caught it in mid hit. He stared at me. "Don't Eve." He let my fist go the held me closer. "Lets just continue with what we were doing?"

I blushed. "What was that?"

He smiled. His hand went onto my butt as my answer. I blushed as he started kissing my breasts. He took off my bra, then my underwear. He took off his pants and sat me on top of him.

"Are you going to go in?" I blushed.

"Ill slowly put you on top of me, tell me if it hurts." I nodded as I lifted up then eased down, feeling his manhood enter mine. I made a small yelp as it kept going. "You okay?"

"It hurts."

"It will at first." His man hood started to thrust inside me. I blushed, feeling so much pain but pleasure at the same time. Michael held my hips. "You okay?"

"Yes." I said. He turned me over before laying me on my tummy. He laid over me. I blushed as he connected with me again. He thrust slowly at first, then it quickened and soon he was thrusting faster. I kept my moans to a limit since Claire was across the hall. I felt his hands clutch mine as he went fast. We both were panting. Sweaty too. He eventually rolled me onto my back where he kissed my lips. Connecting into me once more. The pain subsided as he continued, soon it became heavenly pleasure. Once I felt something hot rushing inside me he stopped. Panting he kissed my lips then my head. "I love everything about you…Eve…"

I smiled at him. He pulled out then pulled me up in his arms. "We should bathe before going to bed."

"But im tired…." I really was. My legs sorta hurt.

"I know but its best if we clean off. Especially for you."

"Me?" He led me down to the bathroom where we found the tub. She started the water then came to me. "If your….well girl hood-"

"Michael you wanna be a doctor right?"

"Yes."

"Then just say the names of the parts. You penis me vigina."

He blushed. "Eve…."

"Oh come on we're in private."

He frowned then nodded with a smile. "Well if your….virgina…"He cringed at the word. "Isnt cleaned off properly it could get infected."

I let him pull me to the tub. I sat on the toilet. "Why didn't I know this when our teacher taught us it?"

"You see schools try to leave that out. I just know it since I read it in some doctor books my mom bought me." When he mentioned his mother he formed a frown. He turned off the water once it was halfway full. "You miss her don't you?" I asked, getting in after he did. I got in between his legs. He closed the shower curtain and hugged me tight. "I do. Even though she hated me…I still loved her. And she acted like she loved me. Finding out the truth was hard to bear but-"

"When did you find out?"

"About what?"

"Your mom….not wanting you…." I felt bad for saying it like that. Just seemed so mean, how it sounded. "Sorry I said that wrong."

"Don't be sorry. I learned about the truth when I was around five. I asked my grandpa about it. He told me that I was too young but I wanted to know right then….so he told me. Since then I've been trying to get her to love me…."

I frowned at him. I hugged my legs. "Im sorry that…she didn't love you….I-I- wish I could do something…."

"There's nothing you could do. Its her choice. I was young and stupid…..still am-"

I turned to flick his forehead like he did to me. He flinched just as I did. He laid his hand on the spot that I flicked. "Why did you do that?"

"You Michael Glass are not stupid. You're a smart young man who has a lot going for him. Its her who is dumb enough to let you go. She should be proud to have a son like you!"

Michael's face grew red as he stared at me then looked down, totally embarrassed. He looked like a little boy when he's embarrassed. So cute. "No…she has her reason for not wanting me-"

I flicked him again on his forehead. He gave me a glare, it was meaning to scare me off but I just chuckled. "Your glares are so adorable!" I hugged his neck. He gave me a small smile as his arms wrapped around me. "We should get bathed and out."

I nodded. "Starting to look like an old lady."

He chuckled.

Once out of the tub we noticed the sun was waking up for a new day. I stared out the window, tying my robe. Michael's arms went around me. He laid his chin against my head. I held his hands as I peered out. Watching the sun slowly wake up. _Who knew the sun was slow at waking up. _I joked to myself. Turning Michael's arms I hugged his neck. Standing on my tip toes I pressed my lips against his. His smell drew me in, his hands stayed on my sides. My legs felt weak, his taste intoxicating. I pulled away for air. "We better get the day started."

"Yeah we should. My grandpa contacted me earlier last night telling me that he has a job for me."

"That's wonderful Mikey. What is it?" I asked. He shrugged. "Guess I'll find out. He's actually picking me up around seven." I looked over at the clock that sat on his bed side table. "That's in an hour."

"Yep."

"Well glad we woke up early. You going to make it through the day with little sleep?" I asked. I sat on the window sill. He trotted towards his brown dresser. He shredded off his robe. He grabbed a white dress shirt and his gray slacks. I watched him get dressed, underwear, pants, socks and shoes, and his shirt. He buttoned it up before adding his gray vest which matched his gray slacks. "Im fine. Im sort of energized right now, I mean you sort of did it to me."

I gave him a small smile. "You did it to me too."

"Guess we'll both share the blame."

I giggled. "But what about you? Any plans for today?"

"Well planning on finding some work. So Claire could catch a break, with her parents being away and all." I frowned. About two weeks ago we got notified that her parents weren't coming back for Christmas. She's been dealing with it pretty well, I guess she's used to it. Michael frown as picked up his comb. "That'll be good. But what about when school starts back up?"

I shrugged. "Don't know if I really want to go anymore."

"You should." He smiled. "Its not fun with only me, Shane and Claire there. We sort of need you."

I chuckled. "Fine. I'll think on it. So what are we doing for Christmas?" I asked.

He gave me a _what?_ face. I shook my head. "Its next week."

"I see…well maybe we'll think of something tonight." He said. I followed him out of the room. I made him breakfast then kissed him at the door. I watched him go with him get in the small black vehicle and leave before closing the door.

I sighed. Entering mine and Claire's room I shredded my robe. Grabbed a long ankle-length black dress that had long sleeves added to it. After dressing myself I tied up my hair in a long braid that stopped at my back. Turning I saw Claire getting up. She was rubbing her eyes. "Going somewhere?"

"Just out and about. Do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "Heading over to Shane's anyways."

I smiled at her. "Getting a little close aren't we?" She rolled her eyes. "Would you go already."

She laughed as did I.

_Karen Delane_

_1888-1912_

_Be loved mother._

The woman was twenty four. Gazing around the cemetery I felt chills all over me. I felt a spirit present but saw nothing. Strange. I got to my feet then turned, jumped when I saw my mother appearance. "Jeez mother warn somebody!"

My mother looked at me then at the grave. "That girl….she was a newly mother."

"Really?"

My mother nodded. "She's unsettled though. Her killer has not yet died."

"Killer?"

"Last year there was a killer on the loose….killed a lot of girls. Raped them too."

I shivered at that image. "I guess I'll do some investigating." I said my mother smiled. "That's the spirit. Well tell me how it goes."

"Where are you going!?" I growled.

"Playing poker with my gals. Cant expect me to be sad forever." She winked then vanished. I stared at the empty spot for the longest time before moving along. This investigation will be a bit tough since Michael cant exactly search for people. I guess public library I go. I walked through the market place, looking at each shop but stopped when I sited Michael in the window of a animal's clinic. I decided to enter. "Michael!" I greeted. He gave me a warm smile. "Hello love."

"So you work here?"

"Yeah. Although grandpa doesn't get that I want to doctor people not animals. But it'll do for now. What are you up to?"

"Oh I got a case im working on. Heading to the library for research."

"What case is it?"

"About a killer who raped his victim before killing her. She's restless and wish to see her killer dead before she goes."

He rose his brow. "Don't go killing killers please. Especially ones that can rape you."

I chuckled. "Michael!" A girl called. She walked over. Her blond hair tied back. Her eyes scanned me then Michael. "No talking to people while working."

Michael sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

"Now." She ordered before walking off.

"Chipper." I sarcastically said. He shrugged. "A bitch she is. He winked before giving me a quick kiss. "See you at home."

"See you!" I kissed him back then made my way out and to the library. Yay.

I flipped the pages of the book. Searching for a clue. I didn't even know what im looking for. A killer yes. A rapper yes. But they're tons of them. My eyes felt droopy after a long while of staring at a book. I closed my eyes for only a moment…..

_Darkness surrounded me. Dreaming I must be. "Spirit…."_

_I heard a voice. I looked around. Nothing. "Spirit." The voice called again. Who's calling me? I turned around to see A figure in the with big red eyes glowing through the darkness, and sharp teeth that shined bright white. He was smiling big. "I'll kill you!" He laughed. "Just like Karen! I'll have fun with that body too!" I gasped as he lunged at me._

"No!" I screamed, earning stares from everywhere. I blushed. I got my book then left out, holding my head. _What a strange dream…_ As I walked home I felt a sudden chill around my body. Looking back I saw a young woman standing there. She was in a white and red dress. Her hair down. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Lock your doors. Hide while you can. He's coming."

"Who."

"Harry Golden…." She gasped. "I said too much!"

"Wait!" I yelled as she started to run. I ran after her, turning the corner that she turned, I saw nobody there when she was supposed to be there. I stared at the empty street in front of me. I shook my head. Heading back I observed the book I checked out. "History of serial killers…." I said. I pocketed it in my bag. Walking I saw Claire and Shane. I waved at them. Crossed over to them.

"Hey guys. What have you been up to?"

"Claire saw a vision. It freaked her out so we decided to go out and about."

"What kind of vision?" I asked.

"A man with red eyes and white teeth telling me he's going to kill me." She shivered. "Creeped me out-Hey are you okay?" She asked. I clutched my bag strap. I looked down. "Spirit?" I felt Shane's hand on my shoulder. He was talking to me but I didn't hear. Thinking about those red eyes. Those sharp teeth. The girl's warning. I looked up at Shane with wide eyes. "You feeling okay?" He put his hand on my forehead. I shook it off. "No….not a soul will be if we don't stop him….."

They gave me a look then shrugged.

I have to do something about this…..or maybe not….

Christmas came and went just like that, it was a good Christmas except for the recent murders of two girls. Karen and I have been speaking recently, she's been giving me warnings all the time. The visions havent stopped they only got worse. So bad that I have to sleep on the couch now although Michael and Claire protested against it.

"_Here I come girl…" I awoke seeing a man on top of me. I gasped, seeing my clothes ripped off of me. The man smiled. His thing jammed into me, totally different from Michael's love. This guy was ramming it hard and fast, making me scream. I looked all around for Claire or Michael. "Your friends are dead girl….now its your turn."_

_He slammed his thing all the way into me making me scream louder. The knife he held in his hand slammed into me several times. I screamed even louder._

"Eve!" A voice yelled, opening my eyes I gasped for air. I was sitting up. Michael's hands were on my shoulders. Panting I looked around, in panic. "Jeez sweetie your shaking like crazy." He rubbed my arms. He was right my body was shaking. "Come on. Lets get you something to eat." He got me to my feet. When I started to walk I collapsed suddenly, luckily Michael caught me. "What's wrong?"

"My legs….they hurt…." I said. Michael frowned, he sat me back down, turned on the lamp before shredding my night gown off and underwear. Im going to be totally embarrassed if Claire comes in. "What are you doing!?" I asked feeling a overwhelming amount of blush on my face. Michael observed my body with wide eyes. "What was your dream about….?"

"More like a nightmare….the guy I been dreaming and in visioning up showed again. His…thing-"

"Penis?"

I blushed. "Yeah that was ramming in my. His hands were all around my body then his knife stabbed me a lot that's when you woke me. Why ask?"

Michael stared at my face then covered his mouth as he stared at my body. "What?" I asked.

He pulled me up on my feet then helped me to the full length mirror in the corner of the living room. I gasped when I saw the markings. Knife marks on my stomach, sides, and legs though their only scars. Bruises covered my breasts and thighs. My neck had two hickeys. I widened my eyes. "This has to be a joke…." I covered my body then crouched down. I felt Michael's hands on my shoulder, in seconds I was back in my underwear and night gown. "I think this is serious…..he's getting to you mentally. You need to stop thinking about him."

I frowned. "If it was that easy I would of. Trust me. But….every time I close my eyes…." I bit my lip. "I have to kill him before he kills me."

"I know. We just have to wait it out…"

I gave him a smile. "You should go back to bed. You have work tomorrow…."

"No I don't. I quite that job. The boss was to nosey. I sorta want to be here with you these days…."

"Michael…"

"I know your independent and all but….I don't know…..I'll live better if Im close to you." He scratched his head. I hugged his torso. "Thank you…."

"Don't thank me. Just be in my sight."

"Will do…."

Soon school started back up. I decided to go. Our school was big but not real big. It looked unsettling. I arrived in class when I felt a familiar presence around me. Turning I saw red glowing eyes staring at me across the hall. His white teeth shined into a smile. I closed my eyes then opened them, he was no longer there.

"Eve you look freakish than ever. Winter break did that to you?" Jane laughed, along with her devils.

I looked away. "Good morning love." I heard Michael come up from behind me. He kissed my lips, making Jane's drop to the floor. "The prince and freak of nature together!?" Jane shrieked, pissed off.

Michael held my hand. "Isnt it obvious? Or are you that blonde." I joked. Michael, who's a blonde chuckled as Jane's face grew red. "You listen to me Rosser I will kill you sooner or later."

"Empty threats shouldn't be made. Especially to someone who kicked your butt in every grade since pre-k."

I noticed Shane and Claire sitting in the back of the room, sitting close, holding hands and whispering in one another's ear. Like newly couples would do. I wonder….

"Alright kids sit down!" Our teacher ordered. We obeyed. I sat in my seat that was in front of Michael's. "Well winter break is over…now its time for learning."

A lot of groaning filled the room, I joined in. this was going to be a long day.

"So you say you were raped by this dude a week ago?" Shane asked, biting into his sandwich.

I nodded. Michael sipped on her drink. "We need to do something before he kills more girls."

He already killed two last week…."

"He's going to kill two this week. Its his pattern…." I said.

"He could get another pattern…." Claire suggested.

"Shane!" A young girl cried, we looked over to see Kylie holding her bloody arm. She was in tears. I stood along with Shane, Claire and Michael. She went to his little sister. "What is it?"

Kylie cries got heavier as she tried to explain, eventually Shane calmed her down. "Its…mommy, daddy and Alyssa."

"What's wrong?"

"Alyssa was right behind me I swear….I-I lost her…" Kylie sobbed.

Shane widened his eyes. "What about mom and dad….."

"He killed them…..we were eating breakfast when….."

Shane stood up then ran off towards his house. We all followed. We found Alyssa laying on the street, her legs were cut but other than that she was okay. Thank goodness. Alyssa stayed behind with Kylie while Shane, Claire, Michael and I approached Shane's house. Once inside I gasped at the sight, I covered my mouth, uneaten food thrown on the ground. Drinks spilled. Sink water running. Shane's dead face up, sprawled on the floor. Eyes open. He was in a pool of blood. His mother no where to be found, so we thought till we heard a door open from up stairs. We looked up to see Shane's mother standing -just barely- with her hand on her side. Half her face was bloody. Her eye looked injured, like cut. The top of her dress torn, showing cleavage which was covered in dry blood, her neck was where the blood was coming from, making her chest covered in the stuff. "Mom…" Shane breathed.

"Alyssa…. Kylie…." She choked out as she staggered downstairs. She collapsed into her son's arm. "Your father…." She looked down at her husband. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't cry. "I see…."

"Mother what happened here?" Shane asked.

"We….were eating…. Like normal…and-" Her eyes rolled back before she fainted. Shane catching her. He looked up at us. "Ambulance….help…" He choked, holding back his tears. Michael nodded, went to the phone and proceeded to call.

Once Shane's mother settled in the room and his dad got taken away to god who knows where Alyssa, with bandaged up legs sat, holding her sister in her lap. Kylie held her now wrapped up arm. Shane stared at his mother on the other side of her. Claire beside him. I stood by Michael at the foot of the bed. Shane's mother was said to be lucky. She survived the attack.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

Shane's mother, who was sitting up in the bed looked at her son then frowned. "We were eating breakfast. The girls were getting ready when a man barged in the door. Your father confronted him, getting himself stabbed. After seeing that I tried to get the girls out, when they tried to get free from his clutches he cut them, Alyssa on her legs and Kylie on her arm. Kylie helped Alyssa out while I got him distracted…..I was on the stairs about to be stabbed when….your father got in front of him….." Shane's mother gulped. "He told me to take care…I love you….now go hide…. I didn't want to go but he told me to think of you guys….they need a parent, if not him then I need to. He gave me one last kiss before the man stabbed him in his back so hard that the knife went out of his chest."

I hugged Michael's arm. "The man went after me, slamming me down off the steps, trying to tare off my clothes, he stabbed my side in hopes that would stop my struggle but it didn't. I grabbed the nearest thing which was a fork and stabbed his eye. When he was in pain I took my chance, though I felt him grab my hair and my head slam into the banister a bunch of times….I kicked him off then ran for our room, I hid in the bathroom….locking the door." Shane's mom clutched her blanket.

"Where is he now?" Alyssa asked.

"Im not sure. He left before Shane got there…." Shane's mom looked over at her smallest daughter. She held out her hands. Alyssa gave her Kylie, who was crying. Shane's mother held her close, stroking her hair. "Don't be sad Kylie….your dad died saving us. He died bravely. He wouldn't want us to be sad." She said. Kylie tried to stop crying but kept going. Shane got up then walked out. Claire sticken with worry followed. I looked at Michael who looked back then strolled out. "Shane…" Claire called out.

Shane trembling raised his fist and hit the wall, making tiny cracks appear. Claire stopped dead in her tracks, as did we. Shane's eyes were different from the usual temper he brought on. "Shane…" Claire inched towards him but stopped when his eyes were on her.

"Don't come near me…." His eyes looked down at his bloody fist. "Nobody needs to come near a crazy man."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Meaning im crazy in rage! That bastard will die by my hands!" Shane declared. "I'll see him die just like he did to my dad."

"Shane…" Claire frowned. Shane gazed at her as she came to his side. She took his hand and looked at it. She stared at him. "Please calm down….I know-"

"No you don't know Claire!" He pulled away. "Your parents are alive! Mine-"

"Still is you retard. Your mother at least. My mother died to if you don't remember. Michael's parents despise him, so really he has none. Claire's parents are always gone so it really seems she has none either-"

"You have your mother though. You can see her with you magic crap. Michael has grandparents who adore him. And Claire's parents stay in touch with her! My dad is-he's gone…." Shane's voice broke on the last part. His eyes formed tears that eventually rolled down his cheeks. "My dad I will never see again…..never hear him tell me how stupid I am…..or to stop torturing my sisters…or I cant never make fun of him and my mom kissing in front of us." Shane's bangs covered his eyes as he looked up more tears escaped. Shane's hands fisted more tightly. He raised it high and punched the wall again. And again. And again till Claire finally had it. Claire grabbed his arm and managed her way in front of him. She grabbed his torso and pushed him against the opposite wall that Shane didn't hit on. His arms were hanging to his side. She hugged his neck. "Im sorry….im so sorry Shane….I didn't see this…if I did-" She held him at arms length. Tears in her eyes. She cupped his face. Wiped his tears. "If I saw this…I would of….done something for you….since I couldn't save your dad im saving you now-"

"Thanks but no thanks." He said and began to push her off but she clung tight to him. "Don't push me away Shane….please…..

"I said leave me alone!" He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the wall, hard enough to make her yelp in pain. She looked up at him with fear, her body trembling and shaking. I was about to whoop his ass when Alyssa came up, grabbed his vest and punched him in the face. Shane staggered back, falling on his butt. He looked up at Alyssa in surprise then in anger. "What the hell!?"

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Claire that way ever again! You hear me! Father didn't raise his boys to abuse women no matter how pissed off they are! If he saw how you treated Claire just now you would be flat on you back! Claire has been with you through thick and thin and this is how she gets paid back? By being thrown into a wall!?" Alyssa yelled. She turned to Claire. "Are you okay Claire?"

Claire silently stared at Shane, who stared back. They both looked away. She cringed when she moved from the wall. "Im fine." She proceeded to kneel to Shane and took his bloody hand. "But he's not. Please get the doctor?"

"That brat doesn't deserve-" Alyssa started.

"He's in despair Alyssa…." Claire gazed into Shane's eyes. "He doesn't mean his actions and will pay for them later." Claire pulled him onto his feet. "Lets get the doctor." Claire said as she led Shane who was bewildered at Claire's attitude, to a doctor.

"That girl is so stupid…." Alyssa growled.

I chuckled and looked at Alyssa. "Not stupid. Just too understanding."

I watched Shane look at the coffee table with such a dazed look on his face. He's been like that for a week now. I laid the made plate down. "Food for you."

"Not hungry." He said in a low voice, that didn't sound like Shane at all. Claire came to his side. She started to pick off a piece of toast. "Oh come on Shaney bear don't be like that." She put the toast out to him. "Eat up."

"I don't want to."

Claire frowned. "Am I going to have to feed it to you." Claire giggled. Shane stared at her he proceeded off the couch and slammed the door to the guest room. Shane was staying with us till his mother is done recuperating. I sat where Shane did. "At least you tried." I said when I saw Claire frown. She laid her chin on her forearm.

"Seems like no matter what I'd do….I push him further away….."

"He just needs time." Michael said.

"Time….that's what everyone needs." Claire laughed a hollow one. She got to her feet. Took the plate to his room then walked out a few minutes later. "Well im going."

"Where?"

She looked at us then shrugged. "Somewhere that's not here." She said then walked out, slamming the door. I frowned at Michael.

"Shane must of said something…..

"Must of…. But what….?"

We both shrugged at that.

It was late at night when I heard the door close. I staggered out of bed and entered the living room to see Claire standing there. "Claire?"

Her eyes stared at me "Hi…"

"Where have you been!?" I asked in whispers.

She shredded her coat off and looked at me as I stared at her bloody dress. "Out…"

"Doing what?"

She took a step towards me then collapsed to her knees, revealing a knife in her side. I screamed Claire plopped down on her side, where the knife wasn't. it was closer to her other side. Her arm reached for my leg but didn't make it. Her arm stopped moving. Her breathing accelerated. Panting. "He….tried to kill me….I t-tried Eve…."

I dropped down beside her. "Michael! Shane!" I screamed. I lifted Claire in my arms. "He stabbed my chest…..not my heart though. My sides….they hurt…."

"Don't worry Claire…. Michael!" I screamed. A few minutes later Michael was staggering out to find Claire in my arms. "Help!"

Michael immediately snapped out of his sleep zone and got to working. When Shane came in Michael looked back then at Claire, who was sobbing a little. Claire locked eyes with Shane, who was frozen in his steps. "Shane get over here and hold Claire down. We have to take this knife out of her….."

Shane didn't. he just stood there. Claire closed her eyes in despair but recovered with a smile. "Its okay Michael….I…I can take it."

"I'll hold her down." I held her shoulders. She gasped as the blade slid out of her, she started to jerk in different ways and almost got fully up when Shane pushed me back and got on top of her body. He started to kiss her neck in a sweet way, trying to calm her down. It worked. Once the blade was out Michael quickly patched up the wound. Shane sat Claire up to let Michael bandage her up all around. Claire's chest was already bandaged. "You came for me…"

Shane smiled a little at her. "Always."

"You smiled…." She gave him her smile before closing her eyes and collapsing in his arms.

"Michael!"

"Don't worry. She's fine. She just needs rest…." Shane held her in his arms close as he laid his head against hers.

"Im sorry Claire…so…sorry…."

"Its okay." She breathed. He pulled back to see her smile. "I love you to much to give up on you…..love can make us crazy…." She grunted in pain.

"Oh Claire don't speak…I love you too….so much… just rest okay. I'll be here when you awake."

Claire smiled then closed her eyes.

She looked so peaceful and small in Shane's big arms….

The night all this ended is when the serial killer came into our house a few weeks later. I stared at the man who looked exactly like the person I saw in my visions. His eyes red. His teeth shined white. "So my victim is up…."

"I've been your real target huh?" I asked.

The man smirked at me, holding up his butcher knife. "How did you know?"

"A hunch really….so whats with the red eyes and teeth?" I asked.

To my answer he came out of the shadows. "Im a vampire child…a serial killing vampire…."

I wasn't expecting that. I inched back to the doorway that led to the rooms that my friends were in. He came closer. "Now child lets do this the easy way hm?"

"Screw you."

He lunged towards me, his fangs sank into my teeth before I kicked him off. I held my wound. I opened Michael's door then locked it.

"Eve?"

"He's here. He's in our house."

"Who…."

"Harry Goldman…."

**Well might as well stop there. Next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully lol. EOC is coming up soon so I'll be very busy! Dx**

**Anyways I hoped you liked. And enjoyed.**

**-Miki**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Shocker

**Hi guys! This chapter will be all about Michael's POV and you will clearly see that its Michael's without me putting his name up above, that just ruins the story.**

**Well I hope you enjoy. And Review.**

**Chapter 7**

I stared at the man who stared at my girlfriend like she was a piece of meat. his eyes grew wide with hunger. "Enough! I wish to see her body and cut it up!" He laughed. I quickly got in front of Eve before he got any closer, and grabbed the butcher knife by its blade, pulled it from his hand and kicked his butt into the full length mirror, breaking it into pieces. Which got Shane and Claire out of bed. All sleepy eyed, till they saw the vampire who had its fangs out. Their eyes widened at the site. "Claire get stakes that are hiding under my bed….."

She nodded then fled the scene. Shane followed. "Foolish humans. Wooden stakes don't work on me." The man scoffed.

"Who said anything about them being wooden?"

"Michael!" Shane called as he threw a stake my way. I caught it with no effort whats so ever.

"Eve go to Shane and Claire, I'll handle this guy…."

She looked at me with worried eyes but went after a hesitant second. The man snarled at me then lunged for me. I moved swiftly out of the way then turned towards him, shoving the stake right in his chest. He gasped then let out a non human like cry. Then he collapsed flat on his back. His eyes wide. "Is he dead?" Eve asked.

"Not sure." I leaned down to him only to jump back when he jerked up at me, we all let out our own screams. I stomped on the stake, shoving it in more, making him go back down. His body starts going into ashes. "Now he is."

Eve gave a relief sigh. "Good." I saw Eve looking at the door, as if someone was there. Eve smiled. "Karen can now rest in piece…."

"Karen?"

"The girl who was killed by that vamp."

Shane yawned. "Im going back to bed." He grabbed Claire's hand as they shuffled back into the room they were sharing. I looked down at Eve who was looking up at me. Her brown eyes melted my heart every time I peered into them. She grabbed my hand. "Wanna go….you know….celebrate?" She asked giving me a wink. I smiled and let her pull me into my room. She closed the door. She walked swaying her hips side to side, making her nightgown fling back and forth. She stood between my legs, I held her lower back. Our lips met in unison. Her taste was ravishing. She sorta tasted like those blue flowers that are now in my room, on my dresser. She hugged my neck, her fingers ran through my hair. I kissed the crane of her neck to her cleavage. My hand went under her gown as the other caressed her breast. She let out a small moan. I smiled and stopped. I stood up, lifted her legs around me and felt her wrap them around. I kissed her with such tenderness, such hot passion that was waiting to explode. I laid her down, lifting her gown up in the process. I laid kisses upon her thighs, inching my way towards her womanhood. I pulled down her panties, and threw them to the side. She sat up, blushing. "We havent tried this yet." I told her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Lay back and relax." I smiled before going in. her taste was wonderful. Fruit and tang taste entered me, driving more mad for her. Once I stopped I saw her red face look at me. "That was way to weird." She said. I chuckled. I settled my knee between her legs, towering over her as I went to kiss her. Her lips. Her neck. Her breasts. My hand made its way on her woman hood. She gasped when I proceeded to put two fingers in. thrusting she gave out a moan. "M-Michael…." She breathed.

I leaned in closer to her before stopping. I shredded my vest and pants. Even the boxers. She got the night gown off. Turned around she moved her hair for me to get her bra hooks off. I did so before groping her breasts from behind. Messaging them. I held her at her torso when I rubbed my thing against hers. She turned red. "Michael…..take me…." She begged, I chuckled as I kissed her neck. Laying her down on her stomach hovered over her. "Ready?"

She nodded at me. I slowly pushed in, connecting us together, becoming one.

Thrusting inside her quickened. As it did her moans became louder but not loud enough she'd wake up the other two. I stopped only to turn her on her back. I kissed her lips and held her hands as I entered her again. Our bodies sweaty and hot are inches apart as pushed in more, making her arch up her body a bit. I felt I was at my limit as I gave it another thrust then I let go. I collapsed on the other side of her panting. She looked over at me, her breasts proceed up and down as her chest rises. "Michael…what does it feel like when you…umm enter me….."

I gave that some real good thought, remembering the two times I had actually done so. The first time felt nerve racking but just being able to connect with her physically made me the happiest man alive. Feeling her around me. I thought about this time that just happened and remember how exhilarating it made me feel, how mad crazy I was for her. Her body connected to mine makes me feel as though we are one and the same. "So many words to describe it so." I got up and pulled her in my arms. "When I enter you I feel as though our bodies are connected, making us one and the same."

She blushed. "What did I taste like?"

"Fruity and like tang. Very exotic."

I chuckled when her face went from a pink to a deep red. "Your so cute."

"Shut up." If she could of went any redder she would of. Which makes me love her even more.

Since the serial killer has been killed I decided to go with my grandpa to the castle. Seeing my father and mother the first time in weeks wasn't much of a reunion. More like a _who in the hell is that child._ from the looks I was getting when we entered the dinning hall. "Samuel. What brings you here. And the boy too."

"I have declared my final decision. My grandson will become king…"

I gazed over at him with shock in my eyes. "Grandpa-" He held up his hand to silence me. "I will expect you two out of this castle soon."

"But father!" My mom began. "The boy doesn't even have a bride!"_ Oh now your call me 'the boy'? Great well I guess I'll call you 'the bitch'_ I said in my mind, realizing it sounded a lot like what Spirit would of said. I smiled at that.

"What are you smiling at boy?" My father growled. I pointed at me. "Me? Oh nothing."

"My grandson has been engaged for sometime now. They will be wed when he is eighteen."

"Don't tell me its that freak again?" _The bitch_ said with such bitterness. "That girl who dresses so….screwy."

"Your just mad that she looks better in a dress then you do!" I blurted which I shouldn't had done but too late now. My father was charging up to me although my grandpa held him at bay. "You come near my boy and I will rip yours arms off and shove them down your throat. Are we clear?" My Grandpa's eyes grew wide and red. His fangs were showing. My father stepped back then bit his lip.

"My grandson will marry who ever he wants, as he will be king. His wife will be known as queen. Your time is up for the thrown"

My dad gave my grandpa the coldest look. "I thought you wished for Michael to be king…..did you not?"

"I did….till he betrayed us by defying me." My dad said. "I am his father damn it!""Shut up!" I yelled. "Your no dad of mine! My real dad is far away from here, I wouldn't blame him if he never came back!" I added. My grandpa laid his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a _calm yourself_ look. I frowned, nodded then kept quiet.

"You brat I could of sold you off as a slave!"

"No you couldn't of! I was born into this family by blood!" I snapped but was silenced by my grandpa.

My mother came by my father. Her eyes cold as always. Her hair up high in a bun. "I am queen father….. End of story….."

My grandpa glared at my mom. "You may be a queen for now girl but just now your time is up….daughter. Amelie and I were rulers and will forever be top rulers. You do well to remember that child!"

I watched my grandfather walk out. I stared at my used to be parents then followed.

Once in the vehicle my granddad just stared out the big front window. He drove in silence. I cleared my throat. "Where are we going now grandpa?" My grandpa didn't quite respond till we were in front of a middle sized house. He killed the car before getting out. I followed him out. "Why are we here?"

"Michael….take a good look around." He said, not bothering with my questions. I scanned the place. The house had an upstairs. It was close to the river bank. The river bank that Eve loves to visit. "it's the River that Eve visits."

"Good eye my son."

"But why grandpa?"

My granddad gave me a small smile. "Since you were born I felt more of a father then a granddad. Throughout the years I watched you grow from a hyper little boy into a foolish yet brilliant young man."

"Grandpa are you okay? Your not making any sense."

My grandpa looked at me with his blue eyes, like mine. His hair was covered by a hood as his cloak covered him whole. "This will be where your family will live, and grow over the years. Amelie thought it was a good idea to build it here since she always saw Eve hang around here." I stared at the house then at him, cocked my head to the side.

"What are you saying grandpa?"

My grandpa stared at me then looked at the house. Wind swept through, blowing his hood off revealing his messy red hair. "I told your parents you were king…..and I will let them think that. But I am giving you another choice son. Im letting you have a house, have a family and become that town doctor you always wanted to be since you were two."

I bewilderedly stared at him. "Grandpa….you know I'd be king. For you and the people here I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Yes. I know you would but that's why im giving you another option. Me and your grandma aren't going anywhere anytime soon…so I could become king while you have the life you've been itching to have since your parents pressured you."

I gave my grandpa a small smile. "Grandpa….and you say you don't care" I laughed.

"Well I don't." He obviously said, lying. I laughed at his total failure in lying. "I love you Grandpa!" I chuckled.

He stared at me in great shock, which killed my laughing. "What?" I asked. My grandpa's eyes filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. "Its been a long time since you told me that."

"It has?"

"Since you turned thirteen and transformed into a little punk." My grandpa chuckled as he smacked my back. "I remember saying I love you to you in front of your friends….I think it was when I saw your face turn red when Eve giggled is when I knew you liked her."

I smiled thinking back on my early teen years. _Braces and no muscles no wonder Eve pretended to be blind for my affections I hinted towards her. That or she really was blind….well she was dense for the longest time about Greg Marshall crush came about. _I leaned against the car, along with my grandpa. We both stared at the two story house. It had a huge yard it seemed. "Grandpa why did you build it to…well be so middle sized, not that im complaining I actually love it. Eve will adore it. I could already see her getting obsessed in decorating."

My grandpa chuckled. "I picked this size knowing you two will be happy with just being together, with no king this. No queen that. I've watched the two of you grow up into fine young adults….alright fine teenagers. Though for your age you act more mature that normal teens do. Anyways I just don't want that stressing life for you. I see you two ruling as a perfect team but please understand Michael… I wish to have you go after your dreams. Follow what lies ahead, whatever you choose I'll support it. I just hope that you could be that town doctor."

"Thanks to you I just might. Though I have to ask. Why couldn't I be both?"

"I suppose you could but that would lead to an early death." My grand pa laid his hand on my head. Looking down at me with a smile. "I just want you to live your lives the way _you two_ want to. Not the way _others_ do. Do you understand son?"

I smiled and hugged his neck, he was obviously taken aback. "Thank you grandpa. I am in your debt." I held him at arms length. He gave me a smile then pulled away. "Lets get you back to the house."

I nodded. Climbed in the car and talked to my granddad like I was five again when we used to go to our own river bank to fish. I felt very happy with him. He has been like a dad to me after all.

"Eve!" I called out, taking off my coat and shoes. "In the kitchen!" She called, excitement burst from within me as I entered the living room, coming to a stop when I seeing Eve's dad on the couch. I gave him a polite smile. Eve's dad returned the smile. He held out his hand once he was at my side. "Sir." I took it. "Im glad to see you. How have you been?"

Eve's dad shrugged before running a hand through his messy hair. "Feeling better. I actually have some news for Eve….."

"Oh. Is it good?"

He nodded. He smiled big. "Its been a while since my wife died. So I thought I might introduce Eve to this girl, Danie that I've been seeing for quite sometime now."

I widened my eyes. "Oh wow sir. Im sure she'd be glad. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

He nodded. I rushed into the kitchen just in time. When Eve was turning towards my direction I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around before letting her go. "What in the world Michael." She laughed.

"I have to tell you something!"

"Could it wait till dinner. Oh go get changed my dad wants us to be formal tonight. Even he's in a suit…surprised. Which means put on a button up shirt and a suit. Not your slacks or vest. Also don't mention out love affairs to him oh….he really doesn't know that you proposed or even together so-" I couldn't hold in the exciting news for long. I need to tell her. "Eve!"

She looked at me. "Yes?" I grabbed her shoulders in excitement. She gave me a curious stare mixed along with amusement. Her smirk was big. "What?"

"My grandpa did something so great that you will love him for life…."

"Like I already do?" She joked. I was about to tell her when Claire and Shane shuffled in. they put some bags on the counter.

"Hi guys. I see your fathers back." Claire smiled.

"Oh yes." Eve pulled away. "Join us for dinner would you?"

"No way. I couldn't impose…." Claire waved her hands but Eve captured them. "You get to dress up." She sang in a temptation kind of way. Claire smiled. "We're in!""We? You maybe but I am going to sleep." Shane started for the door but Claire grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh come on Shaney bear! Don't be like that! I'll let you dress me if you dress up too!"

"How about undress you." Shane winked.

"Since when did you become such a perv?" Eve asked.

"Since sixteen." Shane smirked.

I sighed. This is going to be a long night….it seems….

"So Eve… I was wondering….." Her dad started. I slurped the soup off my soup, which earned me a nudge and a glare from Eve before she looked at her dad. "Go on dad."

"Well since I was doing better. And im not getting any younger I was hoping that….I'd introduce you to a woman I've been seeing."

Eve stared at her dad, bewildered at the news she itched at her face. "Dad weren't you supposed to go to rehab?"

"Oh I did. That's where we met. I know its sudden and I will give you time but-"

Eve frowned. "But what about mama…."

"Honey….your mom and I discussed seeing other people if we ever lost one another a long time ago. We both agreed that if we left this world earlier than we intended, we both would move on. Start being happy again. Its what we both wanted for each other."

Eve stared at him then sucked in a breath while nodded in understandment. "Well…does this woman make you happy?"

"Very much."

Eve stared at her untouched soup. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears. She blinked them back as she looked at her dad. "She going to replace mama?"

"No sweetheart. No matter what happens no woman could replace her. Or her love."

"What about me?"

"Same with you Eve." He stood. "Its time to leave for me but sweetie think on this before making a final decision." He kissed his daughter head before heading out. I quickly raced out after him. Not bothering for shoes or a coat. "Sir!" I called out to him.

He looked back at me as he was opening the car. I collapsed to he ground, I looked at him. "Sir….I know this is sudden and you just got back but….may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" I asked. Panting I waited. And waited. After a long minute of him thinking he gave me a small smile. "Tell me when's the wedding. I'll definitely wouldn't miss it." He got in the passengers seat. "Take care of her Michael!" He shouted towards me as the car drove off. I watched it go with a smile. "I sure will sir…." I murmured.

Coming back inside I saw Claire and Shane playing chess, although Shane looked bored as all get out. "Could we play battleship?" He asked.

She looked at him, clueless. "Whats that?"

Shane smiled evilly at her. "Welcome pupil."

I left them to it to find Eve in the kitchen, she was slowly scrubbing a bowl. Looking dazed. I picked up a dish rag before grabbing the plate from her. She looked up to see me, fright -from being startled- came over her for only seconds then she composed herself. "Michael I didn't hear you come in."

"Its okay…." I watched her slowly clean the fork. I sighed grabbed the fork from her hand, put it back in the sink then sat her up on the counter. I stood in front of her. "This new woman thing is upsetting you isn't it?"

She frowned. "No and yes. I know what my father said. And I believe him….its just I cant picture him with another woman. It just seems so…wrong you know? I'm happy that he's happy…..its just I don't know. Maybe im over thinking it."

I tugged on her dark jet black hair gently. I gave her a small smile. "Maybe you should take a chance on her."

She stared at me. Her face seemed haunted. I hugged her hands. "Why don't you really want to chance this…."

Her face turned wanly her brown eyes held unwanted tears. She shook her head, blinking them back. "Eve…." I gently placed the side of my index finger under her chin while my thumb laid upon her chin. She turned away and grimaced. She looked at me, then shifting her eyes on her clasped hands. "Eve… come on tell me…."

"Im scared okay….."

"You the girl who fears nothing?" I joked, laughing hoping she'd find it funny, although she just gave me a divert stare. I fake coughed the rest of my laughing. After composing myself I proceeded to jump on the counter in the spot that was right next to her. I sat my hands on my thighs as I turned my head towards her. "Why are you scared."

"You'll just laugh at me again." She softly said. I inched my hand onto her thigh then took her hand in mine.

"No I wont. That was really rude of me to joke like that when my girlfriend is sad. Im serious now."

She looked at me, letting me pull her into my side. I switched hands in order to hug her shoulders. My arm slid down a bit, stopping at her waist. She got closer to me. "What if I get attached…"

"Then you do."

"And what if she leaves…."

"Then she does."

She grimaced. "Your not getting it Michael….. I-I don't want to get attached. I did that with my mother…."

"Your mother is a different story sweetie. This woman will be leaving by choice. Look letting people in is risky. I should know. But you just got to take that risk sometimes."

"I don't know."

I let go of her. Jumped down and put her back down on the floor. "Think of it like this….if I didn't take the risk of confessing to you we could be on total different paths. Point is… no matter what people will come and go. Only true love ones stay."

She stared at me. She grinned. "Okay…I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Now enough depress talk. Time to tell you some good news. Better yet…show you."

Eve rose her brow. "This better be good." She joked.

I just gave her a smile along with a wink. "It sure is."

I stood at my girlfriend's side as Claire, Shane, Eve and I stood in front of the two story house beauty. Eve looked totally baffled. Her mouth hung open. Coming closer to the house she scanned the yard. Claire followed her, Shane went to where a tall tree stood. I watched them all look around before they finally returned to opened gate. "So what do you think?" I asked Eve.

She shrugged. "Its nice but looks expensive."

"Silly girl. Its ours."

Eve's face paled. She looked back at the house than at me. "This is our house?"

"Yes. My grandpa has actually given me choices."

"What were those?" Shane asked.

"One become king, and have Eve be queen at my side. Or two live a normal life, become a doctor, have kids and live freely."

Claire looked at us then at the house. "I'd say choice two."

"Choice two also." Shane raised his hand.

"My grandpa wanted us both to have choice two, though he isn't making a decision, or forcing us."

Eve narrowed her eyes as she looked at the back of the house. "Is that…"

"The riverbank you lived in part of your life? Yes. Amelie though it'd be nice since you hang out there a lot."

Eve turned around to her, her face was unreadable as she opened the car door. "So?" I asked.

She turned to me then away. " I love it….but im not sure….Claire-"

"Don't you dare make me the excuse. Shane is with me. So im okay. You guys deserve to have a house to yourselves." Claire encouraged. "We can even help you pack!" Shane added.

Eve and I exchanged looks but said nothing.

Later that night we watched Claire and Shane drive off in Shane's new vehicle he bought. I frowned. "I think they did this on purpose."

"You don't say?" Eve said, sarcastically. Once inside we walked through the small hallway, that leads into the living room. Its already furnished. Eve walked over to a doorway. I headed for the stairs. Once in the hallway I saw five doors. Two doors spaced out on each side and then the fifth one by itself. I opened that door up to see nothing in here, though it looked like a kids room. Maybe it could be used for our someday kids. I felt burning on my cheeks at the image of Eve being pregnant. I closed the door before going into a another room. This one was a bathroom. A tub, sink and toilet was all. Nothing else. I closed it. I looked into the next room beside the bathroom to see it was the master bedroom. There was a bed. I guess granddad thought ahead of time. I closed the door. "Michael!" Eve called.

"Coming!" I yelled out. I made my way downstairs to see Eve looking at the living room. "What is it?"

"I don't know about this place…it just…doesn't have…. Well Claire and Shane for one."

"You got that right. Its to quiet." I took a seat on the sofa. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. She sat down on the coffee table. She shrugged. "Where is our bedroom?"

I pointed up. "Lets eat…."

"We already ate tonight though…."

"So." I got to my feet. "A guy needs to eat." I said, strolling into the kitchen. There was a small dining table in the corner of the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see just barely food, some grapes, pitch of water and a few ham slices.". I sighed I bet he ate all the food before taking off. I came back to see Eve in a towel. Bug eyes I gawked at her radiant beauty. "What are you doing?"

"Perfect time to swim. Plus we need something to do."

"I know what to do." I smirked at her.

"What?"

"Starts with making….and it ends with love…."

She frowned. "We cant do sex all the time Michael."

"Cool. Ill go out then."

She grimaced. "Why not swim with me?"

"Its like below thirty. Not thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Baby."

"Damn right!"

Coming back from Claire's house I arrived to see cops at my house, ambulances we're here as well. I hopped out of car and rushed over to the stretcher that had Eve on it. "Eve!" I cried out, getting there in time before they got her in.

"Are you a friend of hers?" a paramedic asked.

"Im her fiancé.

"Come on." On the ride to the hospital I held her freezing hand.

"What happened?"

The sheriff who looked to be a vampire leaned forward. Balancing his weight on his thighs. "We got notified by a neighbor saw a girl walking along the river back. One minute the girl was there, the next she wasn't….the neighbor check it out when he came across her faced down on a rock. By then her body temperature dropped severely. She could have hypothermia.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, scared.

"We don't know but from what I can tell we better find out soon or both we will loose."

"Both?"

"Her baby of course."

I widened my eyes.

My baby?

**Alright. There was Michael's….I might not have the baby idk. Once I do that baby stuff I usually end it there but with this story im trying not to do. So…yeah lol. Ill think of something. Maybe have Claire and Shane move into the two story.**

**Next Pov is Eve.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much wanted…and needed.**

**-Miki**


	8. Chapter 8: Hardships & Making Love

**Hi! Well I guess I should get right to it…..just so you know… im not making Eve a mother anytime soon, I still feel like the story needs more ghosts to it…. Idk. By the way im thinking of involving more characters into the story instead of just Eve. I will not say who the point of views are since its sort of obvious who it is…you know?**

**Anyways!**

**Sorry for the last two chapters being very umm sexual. **

**Well Enjoy….and Review!**

**Chapter 8**

My dad was a loving man. Maybe to loving now. Since they got back from their trip my mother has been distant towards him, and he's been closer to me. The way he touches my shoulders is not what a father of a fourteen year old should do. Maybe its just me. Maybe my mind is going hay wire…..

Since Shane moved back in with his mother, and Eve was moved in with Michael I been alone when my parents weren't here. But for the past week they've been here. They even visited Eve in the clinic a few times. Im glad to have them here but not so much since my dad's been acting so…..loving towards me. I guess I'll call it that.

It was night time when it happened. I was laying on my tummy, half asleep when I heard the door of my room open and close shut. To tired to move I just kept my eyes closed, thinking nothing of it. I thought I was only dreaming of my door shutting, till I felt hands rubbing against the back of my legs, and feeling pressure on my bed. The hands inched up my night gown bit by bit as they went up my thighs stopping at my rear. I stilled my body, scared that if I move it….I would get hit. Or something. Who was doing this to me? When the fingers of the person above me tried entering my underwear I tried turning my body so I could see who it was but the person pushed me back down, forcing my neck to bend in a harsh position of an angel. I felt the persons hands feel all over my legs, butt and even my womanhood before the person turned me over. It was too dark to see the face. I whimpered when he tried to take my bra off, fighting I held his hands back although it didn't last long. I felt a sting against my cheek, realizing he hit me I stilled, I closed my eyes wishing I was in a different place. "Please stop." I begged.

"But your so hot….." The man said. He ripped off my gown then harshly ripped off my bra. "So hot indeed." He added. When I tried to fight him off again raised my arms up to the headboard. He tied both of my hands up to the headboard. He chuckled when I tried to pull free. "That's better. Now I can enjoy myself more."

I held my breath when he kissed my neck. "Stop….please…" I choked when he caressed my breast.

"Don't be so stingy, keeping all this to yourself." He said in between kissing my down my neck. I really wasn't keeping to myself. I already told myself Shane was the one who'd take me although now I don't think he will."

His fingers started in me, his hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. Tears filled my eyes when he went fast. Once he was done with fingers he got up on his knees and unbuckling his slacks. I widened my eyes as I tried pulling myself up to the headboard but he grabbed my hips, then held my legs apart when I started to close them up. "Stop!" I cried. "Don't go in I beg you!" I pleaded but it was to late he plunged in, not caring to be gentle. My mouth got covered when my screams escaped. He held my squirming body still by laying closer to me as he thrusts in. I shook my head rapidly feeling pain fill my body. He sunk in deeper making the pain less bearable. His hand were off my mouth and on my breasts. He kept slamming in me ignoring my crying. Eve told me that it was painful but gets better…..this is certainly not better. Its even worse.

"Virgins are the best." The man chuckled as he slammed into me more, repeating his motions. It was only then I felt hot sticky stuff fill inside me he stopped. He slid out cleaned himself, getting back on his clothes. "Thanks for the fun darling. We'll do this again sometime." He chuckled as he slipped out my bedroom door, leaving me there. Naked and broken. That night I sobbed till I couldn't shed anymore tears. The morning was not so fun either.

"Claire!" I heard a voice call. _Don't wake up….just sleep…..maybe it will go away…_

"Claire! Get up!" I heard a voice call again. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother staring down at me. "Good gosh miss sleepy head your late. You need to get up." She told me. "Your father will be taking you to school." She added before slipping out the door. Is sat up to notice that I wasn't tied to the bed. I was also clothed. Strange. I was naked and tied up when he left. I know it wasn't a dream. I stared at the rope burns on my wrists before struggling out of bed. Once bathed, dressed and ready I felt my dad's hand graze my rear, making me turn to him. "Ready?"

"Thanks dad but I'll walk…."

"Non sense….there's weirdo's and sick pervs out there." Just then I heard the door open to reveal a smiling Shane. He was in a black vest along with slacks. His feet were hardly covered. He looked hot. "Claire bear ready to go?"

I felt my dad grab hold of my arm, tightly. "Im taking her to school."

Shane stared at him tight-lipped. Shane took my hand then pulled me over to his side, although my dad's grip was tighter the further I swayed. I whimpered. "Let go!" I cried out.

"You will not go with this filth. You hear me young lady." He ordered. When he pulled on my arm making me yelp a loud one Shane shoved him off, separating my father and I. Shane grabbed my hand then stared at my dad with a wild-eyed look. "You make her scream out in pain like that again and ill kick you old butt!"

I squeezed Shane's forearm in a soft way, hoping it'd calm him down. It didn't. "Come on Shane." I tugged on him. He didn't budge at first but I eventually pulled him out of my house. Once we were in the car Shane went to slide off my top to probably see where my dad had his hand at, though flashbacks filled my mind making me push him off. He slammed into the door then grunted. He held his shoulder blade. His face looked pained for a few seconds then transformed into a calm expression.

"What was that for!?" He asked in a angered voice. His face now glowering.

I pulled up my sleeves so that my shoulders would be covered even if they weren't supposed to in the dress I was wearing. "You were taking my top off!" I responded. Looking at him he was looking at me with such downcast eyes. He inched close to me. I winced whenever he moved his hand towards me. He touched my cheek. I stared up at him. "Claire you know I wouldn't do anything to you….right?"

I stared up at him, looking into those dreamy eyes. His was leaning closer to me. Memories came into mind. I scooted back, he stared at me quizzical. "Can we go to school?" I asked, avoiding his stare. I felt him looking at me for the longest time before the vehicle started. My mind flew back into last nights events. The man. Ropes. His lips all over my body. His hands. _He was the first to enter me…..how can I ever be with Shane now…..when another man had me. _Involuntary I hugged myself tight. Remembering the man's thing. Feeling the pain all over again.

"Claire are you okay?" Shane asked when he parked his vehicle by the curb. I mutedly nodded. When his hand gently took mine I looked up at him. He smiled. "Hey there's no reason to cry about it."

_How did he-? _"I was being to inappropriate. Its cool." He said.

_Of course the spat we had…._ His eyes were on my wrists. He held up my hand to look closer. "Are those rope burns?"

"No. we should go." I pulled away, grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car before he could get closer to her than he already is.

A few weeks passed by, Eve was finally released from he hospital. It seemed that the doctor who brought her there was an amateur since they got word that she wasn't at all pregnant. "I still cant believe they thought I was pregnant." Eve laughed.

"Well you two did do it a lot…." Shane joked.

Michael smiled in a perverted way as he looked at Eve. Probably picturing her naked. Eve smirked at him. "Stop undressing me with your eyes Michael…"

Michael frowned. "If only we were at home…." He sighed but laughed when she did. I gazed at them, wishing I could have that. Wishing I had a chance with Shane. Glancing over at him I saw he was staring at me like Michael did to Eve. Heat overwhelmed my cheeks while Shane and our gazes locked. _If only…..if only I wasn't trapped by this man I have yet to know…..who oddly enters into my bedroom through my door than my window. _I was the first to turn away. I felt Eve's hand take mine across the table. She gave us a wink. "We need some cake." She turned to Michael. "Lets get some."

"But im full."

"Well im not" She pulled him up, he followed, being half dragged away. Shane and I sat in silence for a long while. I stared at the people who were talking. Laughing. Looking like they were having a wild time. "Claire…" Shane called. I looked over at him to see he scooted over closer to me. This made me a bit uneasy. I scooted away. He frowned at me."Claire….somethings up with you…..you've been distant since a few weeks ago and for the past two weeks you've been puking every morning….very tired…..and its like your pregnant or something."

I widened my eyes at his words. _That man never wore a condom…which means….._ I recalled that I've had a missed period. I covered my mouth. _I am pregnant. Now I really cant be with him…_ I got up, passing the two people who were shuffling towards our table, Eve and Michael probably. I shoved open the door to feel the cold wind hit my face as I ran through the streets. I didn't get far when I was pulled into an ally way. It happened fast but I felt someone's hands all over by rear. "Let go of me! Get off!" I yelled. The man chuckled. "Now now is that any way to talk to the man who keeps you alive." It was familiar, like all the other times I heard it. Street lamps beamed on, revealing the man's face. I widened my eyes. "Dad…" I let out a breathless cry. My dad smiled a not to kind one. "Who knew my daughter was good in bed….lets see if she's good out here."

I shook my head feeling tears fill my eyes. He pulled me close. Kissed my neck. His hands were starting for my shirt. I pushed him off, earning me a hit to the face. I propped up on my elbow, looking up at the man who calls himself my father. He kneeled down to me, grabbed my chin with great force. "Now be a good little girl and-" I bit hard at his hand. making him let go, got to my knees and was almost to my feet when I was shoved down onto the concrete. I let out a scream as I started to cry. " You little pest." He said as he pulled me up by my hair. I was on my feet in seconds, against the wall. I kept fighting him off, not caring how hard he punched me, or how bad he kicked me. It was bad enough that I thought I was being raped by a total stranger….but my dad…I cant take it. I tried to get past him, only to be shoved in a wall. "Get off me!" I screamed when he almost got his thing into me. He grabbed my arms tight and shoved me down. He shoved me down, hard enough to make me feel cry out in pain.

"If you don't want pleasure then you will get pain!" He darkened as he staggered to me. I got my hands in front of me, feeling pressure on my left arm I felt pain zip through. I clenched my teeth and used my other arm to scoot me back, the wall stopped me from going in further. A hard kick in the tummy knocked the breath out of me. I held my tummy and fell to my side. His foot pushed my legs over, making me forced to look at him. I closed my eyes, trying to breath calm breaths. My eyes opened when I felt a jolt of pain in my leg. I screamed loud when my dad kicked my leg again. He was about to do it again when he was tackled to the ground. I gasped when I saw Michael holding him to the ground. I struggled to sit up, breathing rapidly. Eve was at my side in seconds after Shane. "Shane? Eve? What are you doing here?" I asked in breaths.

"Explain later." Shane said, scooping me up in his big arms. He stood. "Eve get Michael and meet us at your place!"

"Why mine!? Your mother's a nurse!"

"True but we need a doctor. Mike is the only doctor here." He pointed out before rushing off.

"Well if you were pregnant your not now…" He said as he looked down there. "Your bleeding a bit." He covered me up before coming up to where I laid. Sitting up he leaned his arm on my thigh. He looked up at me. "Your leg is a bit banged up but wont be out of commission for long. It seems he hit the vital spot of where your baby would have been. He broke a rib of yours. And your arm was a little jostled." He explained as he leaned on the table. He stared up at me. "Shane told us you just ran off when he thought you were pregnant….how would you get pregnant though…."

I frowned. I held my injured arm. "For about three weeks a man…..was coming in my room."

Michael widened his eyes. I looked at him trying to hold back tears. "I just didn't know…it was my father…." I choked. I wiped my eyes.

"Tell me he didn't…."

I silently nodded. "So was that why you've been distant?" A voice asked from behind. I widened my eyes to see Shane and Eve standing in the kitchen door way. Shane stared at me with such pained eyes. I slid off the table, feeling pain in my leg, I shooed Michael's hand away when I started to limp. Eve moved aside to Michael's side. I stopped when I got in front of Shane. Feeling so small. "Claire if you need us we'll be upstairs." Eve said. I didn't look over at them as they walked out, my eyes were fixed on Shane's He big hands rested on my shoulder blades. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Fear. Fear in losing the best man in my life." I hugged my body then limped over to the front door. I looked over at him. "Coming?"

Shane stared at me with longing eyes. He bounced to my side and picked me up. "Shane I can walk!"

"Its fine. Come on I want to take you somewhere." He said before heading out the door.

We arrived at an big field. A farmer type land that would farmers would own and have animals exploring around. He laid me down on the soft grass. He laid close to me. "Stars are really pretty tonight."

"That's because this spot is the best place to stargaze. I go here all the time…."

"I bet you bring girls here all the time."

Shane laughed. "Just you." He looked over at me. "I wouldn't dare bring anyone else."

I blushed. "Im sure you would." He propped up on his elbow to hover over me. Our faces inches apart. "I wouldn't. I never did. Never will. Only you Claire…."

"Only me?" I felt his hand lay on my side when he got closer to me. He nodded. "Shane-"

"Its okay….we wont go further than kissing…unless you want to…." He laid his hand that was on my side onto my cheek before his lips pressed onto mine. It felt scary at first as the memories filled my mind but Shane's thumb lightly rubbed my cheek and some how it was okay. Okay for him to kiss me. Once we pulled apart for air he smiled down at me. "I like you a lot you know? I don't mean friend wise either."

"I knew since I was twelve."

He looked a bit taken aback from my confession he frowned. "Why didn't you-"

"Say anything? Because I wasn't sure about my feelings. Im still not sure Shane. And I don't intend on hurting you." I turned my head to the side. My eyes gazed at the long field, and the night sky that surrounded us. "At this point in my life…..I don't know what is what….my dad was protective of me for years….and now he-"

Shane's hand on my cheek made me look up at him. His brown eyes peered down at me. "I know Claire….we don't have to rush into this you know…..we have all the time in the world."

I frowned at him. "No we don't…." I hugged my self and turned on my side, letting my hair cover my face. "Claire?" I heard Shane. I felt him hovering over me. He removed the hair that hid my face, and my silent tears that finally escaped me. "Hey why are you crying…."

"Shen…we cant be together….ever…" I said in a whisper, keeping my voice calm as possible.

"Why?"

"I've been damaged. Touched. Violated." I slowly sat up. Shane got on his knees to say close to me. I hugged my legs. "How could I be yours when im just now his leftovers." I wanly said. I felt pain swelling up in my chest, feeling alone. _Forever be alone…_ at that thought my tears streamed more. I heard myself sobbing. I hid my face in my lap, so Shane wouldn't see how messed up I really was. "I was saving myself for you….and he took that from me…" I cried out. Saying that got more tears out of me. What made my tears stop was Shane. I felt his arms around my torso and his head laying against my shoulder. He was close behind me. I noticed his legs on each side of me. So he repositioned himself. I looked over my shoulder to see Shane looking up at me as he was lifting his head up. His bare chest was against my back as he hugged me closer. "Shane?" I sniffed. He mutely swiped my tears off me. He stroked my hair a few times before he held me tight in his arms. His hands holding on to my shoulder blades.

"Claire…you remember when you were twelve….and you told me that your first will be with the man who's right, no matter what?"

"Yes. But I was twelve then."

"Twelve or fourteen it doesn't matter. Don't let that man take that from you. Take away the determined side of you. He wants you to cry. Feel miserable. He wants you to waste your life away with hinderers thoughts. Don't let him."

"But….Its too late…. I cant go back being that sunny. Cute. Claire you guys know….." I breathed slow breaths as Shane's head was closer to mine. His breaths against my neck.

"You don't have to back because you never left." Shane said. I looked back at him to see his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. Not a big one. A small light one. "In my eyes I will forever see you as that sunny, cute Claire I grew up with. No matter what happened. I never saw you as anything different."

"But I been touched by another man-"

"Claire its different when it's a choice. You didn't choose it. Your dad tied you up and forced himself on you for god knows how long. He even impregnated you, and probably killed that baby too."

I stayed quiet as my hand rested on my tummy. "Im unclean….I have no virginity for you to take."

"That doesn't mean I cant show you how taking a girls virginity is supposed to actually go."

"How is it supposed to go?" I asked, looking at him. "S-show me. Here."

"Claire I don't want you to do this unless your good and ready." Shane stared at me with concern. "Im not that kind of man."

"I know. And I want you. I want to be shown what real love is like. All I know about making love is pain and sorrow….enlighten me on what its really supposed to be…love on me Shane." I pleaded. He moved me around towards him, me now on my knees in front of him. His legs closed me in a bit, making me standing between his legs. I sat, my legs under me. Shane stroked my hair before kissing me. I let him in. He pulled back from me. Shane scooted closer to me before wrapping me in his arms and laying me on the ground. He hovered me as he peered down at me. "Not out here. To cold." He proceeded to get to his feet. I tried getting onto mine but was scooped up in the process. I didn't argue though.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Watching him go towards a log cabin. It seemed to be abandoned when we approached closer to it. He opened the door, turned on the light then sat me on the bed. He closed the door. "This is my mother and father's vacation house where the two….ummm spend time together."

"Oh." That explained it. He crouched down to me laying his hand respectfully on my thigh, looking at me with concern eyes. "Claire-"

"I know what your going to say…..and don't. I know I might be messed up. I know I want this to see what real love feels like but im also doing this so I could be apart of you…..I wanted you since I found out that I had hormones and feelings for you….uncertain as they are though." I frowned at what I was saying. I wasn't making any sense.

He smiled up at me. "I just wanted to make absolute." He stood up. He shredded the vest and kissed me softly. He gently eased me down on the bed, making his kisses harder and tender. His hand roamed my side a bit till it found its way to my breast. When he caressed it memories tried to come in and ruin everything but I made sure to shove them back, knowing if I let them control me I would never be close to Shane.

After a few bits of his kissing I proceeded to sit up. I took off my dress, with his help he unclipped my bra then took off my underwear. I blushed when he looked me up and down. I tried to cover up but he held my hands as his eyes kept lingering at me. "S-stop looking at me like that."

He stared up at my face with the same look he had when he looked at my body. Hunger, linger, love. "Your beautiful you know."

I blushed. "I am not….Im dirty….my body is-" He kissed me before looking in my eyes. "You body is beautiful. I don't see nothing wrong with it." He laid me back down, kissing my neck down my collar bone, soon finding my breasts. He kissed them with such grace, his hand lightly holding it. His squeezing wasn't hard, his messaging wasn't painful. Everything he did was the total opposite. His hands gently groped me, messaged me, and his lips kissed me. His hand left my breast to go down there. He laid soft kisses on my neck as I felt his fingers attached down there. I gasped when I felt an explosion of not pain but pleasure. He did this for a little while till he stopped to kiss my lips for a long while. He moved himself on top of me, keeping himself on his elbows to keep from crushing me. He subtracted his pants and underwear before laying on top of me. He leaned his head down to me. "You tell me if im hurting you okay?" I grabbed onto his hands as he positioned himself to enter. "Alright." I responded, intending not to though.

I squeezed his hands when I felt him enter. His eyes were on me the whole time while he slowly eased in more. I bit my lip at the pain when he started to thrust. He kissed my lips. My cheeks. My nose. My head each time he moved himself. "Are you okay? Im not hurting you am I?"

I gave him a warm smile. "Your great." He really was since the pain was forming into desirable pleasure. I hugged my arms around his neck. A few more thrust later we finally disconnected. He was in the shower when I grew tired. My eyes closed, remembering a memory I could play over and over again.

So this is what it felt like. Being loved. Amazing.

I stared over to Claire as I wiped myself off with a towel. I was in pants when I lightly shook Claire out of her sleep. She turned to me with a smile. "Hi." She said in a small dreamy voice. I gazed at her beautiful face, trying to capture every feature of her in my mind. "Hey. Showers free if you want it."

She shook her head. "Lay with me."

I wanted to. I really did but I was already late for my job. I stroked her bare shoulder, kissed it before I kissed her soft lips. "I cant. I have work."

"Since when?"

"Since three weeks ago when you began avoiding."

"Oh." She said. She frowned. "So your leaving then?"

"Not until I know your back at Eve and Michael's safe. Do you want a shower…I heard Michael saying you need to shower after making love as soon as possible."

She struggled up. She held her torso. Pained appeared across her face for only a second before she gave me a small smile. "Ill take one there." I saw it took effort to actually get up and get back in clothes for her. I hooked up her bra then tied up her dress before I got her on my back. Holding her up I closed the cabin door, locking it. I trotted through the field. "Hey Shane…." The morning sun beamed overhead.

"Yeah?" I felt her starting to slip, I hefted her back up, putting my arms fully under her so she wouldn't slip off.

"What does this make us?" She asked when we arrived at the truck. I pulled open the truck door and sat her on the seat. I stood in front of her, hand in hand. "Well…I only make love to the girl I love."

"You mean you made love with that Monica girl!"

"What? Ew. No."

"She was your girlfriend though."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean I made love with her." I smirked at her. "You weren't the only one saving yourself for the person you like."

That made her face go deep red. I chuckled. Giving her a kiss on the cheek I said. "I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend…but what we make of us is totally up to you. I said my piece. No get you legs in." She did so and closed the door. I got in. When I started driving her hand held mine. "Shane…."

"Yes?"

"C-can we…..I mean…c-can I be your girlfriend?" She stammered. I laughed at how cute her stammering really was. I didn't answer her question till I was at Michael's and her on my back. "To answer your question….I would be pleased to be your boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Definitely love." I smiled. I got her on the couch then took my leave but not before giving her a warm soft kiss on her lips. Thank goodness Eve and Michael weren't morning folks. Now off to work.

"Your late again Shane." My boss growled. His face was stern, like his voice. "How many times will you show up late till I fire your ass?"

"Sorry sir. My girlfriend needed me-"

"Your presence is needed else where. Late again and I swear I'll fire you." He glowered. I held back the urge to tell him off as I watched him leave. Once I was in uniform I started my orders. Restaurants were always a bother to sitting in to me now working in them was more of a challenge. Having to deal with crappy attitudes. Having chefs yell at me when I have accidents. And the waitresses who hit on me. Annoying as all get out. My boss is the most annoying part of my stupid job. But for the pay I'll put up with it. Since my father's passing My mother has been working 2 jobs just to make ends meat. even Alyssa has to work. Living is getting expensive. "Waiter! I asked for a burger not a salad!" A woman complained when I laid a bowl in front of her. I was still new at this. I've been used to working with my dad which was tending to cattle, but cause we couldn't pay for them we lost all our cattle after his death. So this waiting job…..not for me at all. I sighed, grabbed the bowl and smiled. "My mistake miss." _And obviously it was your mistake for ordering it. How big do you need to get…..? Okay Shane that was low. _I ignored my inner voice and grabbed the woman's burger. I placed it in front of her. She checked it then called after me when I started off. I went to her, biting my tongue. She complained that there were no pickles. I told her to just eat it or waste it. I obviously didn't care enough for her to meet her desires. Getting back to the bar/ grill I got another two plates. Turning I stumbled back when I saw Claire's dad inches away. Catching my balance I growled. "Damn it old man you were about to get me fired."

"Sorry about that."

"What do you want?"

"Claire. She hasn't been home since yesterday."

"I wonder why. Now get out of my face before I hit yours." I said shoving him aside. Once the plates were at their respected places I felt a tug on my arm. I pulled away glaring at the man who made my girlfriend feel so bad. "Im warning you your running on thin ice. You touch me and-"

"You'll do nothing. I need my daughter."

"Why so you can hurt her again? Not a chance."

"I need her…..her mother's fallen ill. I need to tell her."

I glared at him. "I'll pass along the mess. Now beat it."

He frowned at me then soured his face before he left. I watched him off before getting back to my lousy job.

"Mom?" I came in with Claire. The house of Claire's was dark and quiet. Only a lamp dimmed Claire's parents bedroom where Claire's mom laid. Her mother looked weak and tired. As if she's been fighting this illness for a long time now. "Mommy." Claire sat at her side. Claire's mom eyes shifted towards her daughter.

"Claire. I havent seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I-I had things to do. Im so sorry mama. Im here now though."

Her mother smiled at me then saw me. "Hello Shane."

"Hi Mrs. Danvers."

Claire's mom breathed in a sickly way. "Claire…would you get your father….he's in the kitchen."

Claire gave her mother a long look then nodded. Once she left Claire's mother gestured for me to come to her. I did. She took my hand. "Son…..My time here is up….so I ask of you….take care of her."

"What?"

"Take care of my girl. Her father is not suitable to care for my child. He never was. We fought a lot about it too. But I know im for sure he cant care for her. Please keep her from him as the best way you.. You can." She cringed in pain.

"Hey, hey take it easy. I'll care for Claire with all my heart ma'am. You should just rest and stop worrying so. Your daughter is in good hands I promise you she'll be cared for well."

Mrs. Danvers, laying back, her brown eyes on me. She smiled. "Thank you boy…..tell my girl I love her. And im sorry I haven't been there for her….and wont be in the future."

I frowned. "Don't talk like that Mrs. Danvers. Your gonna be okay-"

"Im not. My time….My time… is up." She said. Looking up at nothing. Her eyes closed. "Boy….I can rest in peace now knowing my daughter is safe….." She breathed. "Tell her I love her…. And take my necklace that's in the box over on the dresser. Give it to her. Tell her im sorry I couldn't be there for her fourteenth birthday like I promised….." She said. I grabbed the box and opened it to see a necklace. The heart had engraved on it.

_To my dearest daughter, _

_No matter what happens im here for you…cheering you on. And loving you with all my heart._

-Love, Mom.

Under the hearted necklace was a paper. I got it out and turned to Claire's mom. "Do you want me to give her this too?"

When Claire's mom didn't answer I grew suspicious. I put the not back inside, closed the box and set it down. I got to Claire's mom.

"Mrs. Danvers?"

No response. I checked her pulse. Nothing. Her heart as well. Nothing. I widened my eyes. _My time is up…._ her words echoed in my head. She knew she was going to die. She knew Claire and I were together. And She knew about Claire's father. At least I think so on the father part. That's why she told me to tell her, she probably thought Claire's dad wouldn't transfer the info and Claire's mom never wanted to have Claire see how bad her she really was. That's why she sent Claire out of the room. I got up, stuffed the box in my pants pocket and took anther long gaze at Claire's mom. _Rest in peace miss. You deserve it…_

I ran for the kitchen when I heard glass shattering, that's what brought me out of my trans. Coming in I saw Claire on the floor, her cheek was red. She was holding the top of her dress. Her dad has a knife in his hand. I ran over to her, shoving him out of the way. "Claire are you alright!? What happened?" I helped her up. She winced.

"Im f-fine. I just got in his way." She said after Claire's dad storm out in a huff. There was a door slam. I saw Claire's arm and leg streaking blood. "Claire you are not fine!" I grabbed a cloth and started to wipe off the blood. Once I pressed on the cuts themselves she pulled away. "It hurts."

"I know but we have to seal them up or your going to loose blood." I said, getting the first aid. Once I finished sealing the cuts I took her into her moms room, after telling her the news. Claire didn't want to believe it at first but when she saw her moms lifeless body she collapsed into tears. "My mom is dead!? How-why-" She sobbed, cupping her face sitting on the floor. I kneeled down to her, handing her the box. "Your mother said this was for your birthday she missed. She's sorry she missed it. And she told me to tell you other things but….they will only make you cry."

"She told you to tell me that she was sorry for not being around for me…right?"

"Yes."

Claire smiled a wry one. "That's her….always sorry. Now I bet she's sorry for not being here in my future." Claire sniffed.

"Actually she is. She wants me to keep you safe. To keep you away from your father. Im sure she knows what's been going on…. She told me they were arguing about it a lot."

Claire looked at me then smiled a little. "Take me home…please…." I helped to her feet. She kissed her mothers head before calling the police. Once her mother's body was gone we headed back to Michael's place.

"Oh Claire im so sorry…." Michael said when we told Eve and Michael what has been going on. Eve said nothing. She only looked dazed. I bet she was remembering how her mother died. I can remember it so well. Her mother was bed written as she was dying from an illness. Eve being short and fourteen was determined to make her mother better….Eve tried to get some food for her mom. Left the stove on by accident when she left to go to the store for food. Eve came back to a blazing collapsing house. Her mother got burned alive. Eve always told me she heard her mothers screams of from inside the bedroom when she went to save her. Eve was saved right in time since the house collapsed after Eve got out. Eve always blamed herself when she found out the fire was caused by a stove that had been on. It didn't help that her dad blamed her when he was drunk.

Claire gave them a smile. "She's been sick for a long time. Im glad she's not suffering anymore. I know she's with me in spirit." I looked over at Eve as Claire grinned. " I should know by Eve."

Eve looked at Claire then smiled a sure thing of fake behind the smile. "Yes. That's right."

Claire didn't notice Eve's fake smile, or if she did she kept her statements to herself. "Now I need a place to hide away from my dad."

"Why don't you both stay here?" Michael suggested. "Eve and I arent having kids any time soon….and there are lots of rooms upstairs." I could do better living on my own but my mother and sisters….I was the only man they had besides Blaine.

"Have Claire stay. My mother and sisters need me."

"Your mom says different." Eve smirked at me.

"What?"

"We bumped into her in the market place. She said you could live with us if you please to. I wont bother her. She's actually been worried about you. She hears you crying at night?" Eve rose a brow. I gazed at Eve. Keeping calm. Since it was Eve. "She told you that?"

"Yep. They all hear you Shane."

I frowned. "I didn't….know…."

"Its okay. They understand. Your dad was to great to die. Its hard on you. You were close with your dad the most." Michael shrugged. It was true. I was always at my dads side, he was like another best friend. When he died….it felt I had lost my best friend. Claire's hand slipped in mine. "Well since we are new members in your house we will see ourselves to our rooms." She got up, dragging me upstairs. She entered a room furthest from Eve and Michael's room which was the front room of the house. She closed the door.

"I didn't decide yet Claire."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I know….just decide to stay for only a few days…..I-I need you now." Her eyes grew sad. Held her close. "Cry if you want. Im all yours."

She did.

She sobbed all throughout the night. When she calmed she fell asleep. Her head was under my chin. My arms hugging her close. I frowned. I closed my eyes, shielding my eyes. Silently crying. Better for me to cry alone then with anyone. Why does death strike us everywhere we turn?

Why did it have to strike my dad? Why him. I wondered that till my mind drifted into a long needed slumber. . .

**Alright there was Claire and Shane! Im thinking of doing random POVs time from time….meh idk. Next Chapter Time skip! Yay! 3 years!**

**So get ready! **

**Hoped you liked. Sorry for the sexual details of rapes and making love. I try to keep it mild. Anyways Review! Stand by for more!**

**-Miki-**


	9. Chapter 9: Eve's Mom Still Alive?

**Hi guys! I been taking a break from writing but im back now. I hope this chapter does you well!**

**-3 years passed-**

**Enjoy and Review**

**Chapter 9**

_May 7, 1916- Present _

"_Mama!" _

"_Its all my fault! I killed her!"_

_I killed her…I couldn't save her either._

"_Mama…." _My voice echoed….

My eyes slowly fluttered opened. _A dream. Eve cut it out will you._ My brain told me. Getting up I saw my boyfriend still sleeping. Its been three years. A lot has happened in those three years. A lot of change went on in those three years as well. Looking at myself in the mirror that sat on my dresser I saw a younger version of my mother staring back. My mother must have had a lot of boyfriends with the looks of hers. My dad showed me a picture of her when she was around sixteen, he said we looked exactly alike. Although I don't see it. She looked more radiant. More mature. And… _she didn't kill her mother_. I widened my eyes for a moment then slapped the mirror down. "Shut up…" I murmured before trotting off to the bathroom.

_You killed her…._ a voice told me as I stood there in a towel, staring at my reflection. _She was only twenty nine! She hardly had a chance to live. You killed her you murderer!_ I closed my eyes, trying to shut out that voice. The voice who haunts me on this day of every year. "Eve?" I heard a knock on the door. Opening it I saw Claire holding her two year old boy. She had a bright smile on her face. Just like always. She's never changed over the years, and im glad for that. Her body sure has changed, Shane must be enjoying that. I shook that image out of my mind before pasting on a smile. "Are you done with your shower? Daniel needs a bath."

"No bath!" He odored. Pumping his little fists in the air. I chuckled. Laying a hand on her boy then on her head. "Go ahead. Im done."

Before she closed the door she called out to me. Turning I saw her worried. "Today…do you want to hang out?" She asked.

I gave her a wry smile. "Thanks but I have work."

She stared at me, hard and long as if she could see right through me. But she said nothing. I sighed. Coming into my room I saw Michael sitting up, looking at me with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Well there she is. My beauty." It didn't take long for him to come at my side, although he could of put on some pants. Covering my eyes I felt heat coming upon my cheeks. "Michael get on some pants."

I felt his fingers slip between the towel and my skin. With a drop I soon felt the cold air covering my body. Removing my hands to hug myself I gazed up at him. "M-Michael!? What has gotten into you-" My words vanished as his lips pressed against my neck. His hands were all over me. _You can have fun with your lover but your mother is dead! Its all your fault!_ The voice shouted. I closed my eyes before pushing Michael off. He frowned at me. "Not now okay…." I covered myself back up, turning around towards the closet I started for it but I felt big arms spin me around to face Michael. I stared up at him. "Please don't Michael…."

"I wont. Im sorry for my vulgar behavior. I shouldn't have acted like that." He smiled a light hearted one. "I should know better." His lips met mine as his arms wrapped around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck before drawing back. "You were just….irresistible.. I couldn't help myself."

I gave him a smile. Michael always knew how to make me feel better. Even in those moments where that voice comes to play he somehow makes it go away. Only for a moment. I laid my hand on his cheek. "Im sorry Michael, I don't mean to be distant. I don't. its just-" His finger silenced my words. He gave me a kind smile that warmed my heart. "Don't be sorry Eve. I know what day it is. I know what your going through." His forehead laid against mine. "Why don't we go see her together. All of us."

I blushed. "We have work though."

"After. How about tonight."

"But you guys cant see her like I can."

"But we can be there for you. Eve don't you think its time for her rest. She's been with you since-" This time I silenced him. Tears swelled within me, along with the pain I've held since today of four years ago. "Don't say it….Michael please…."

He gently took a hold of my hand that had silenced him and kissed it. He looked into my eyes. "I wont. Its your choice. Just know she'll be with you no matter if you can see her or not." He gave me one last kiss before leaving me. I watched the closed door for a moment then turned to see my mother standing at the closet. She gave me a small smile. _Mother…_ I closed my eyes, in hopes the voice would stay away. It did. I opened them back up to see she was gone. I set my jaw as tears escaped me. _How can I let you go again….when I already did it once. Its not fair. I can help so many other ghosts but when it comes to you mom….I cant do a damn thing._

I held my face as I crouched down. Letting tears escape me. _Im sorry mama for being so damn weak…._

Four years. Four years since that horrid day. I remember it so well.

_May 7 1912- Past_

_I was on my way to Eve's when I saw the blazing house on fire. My first thought was Eve could be in there. I didn't think. I didn't hesitate. I ran right in to see Eve trying to get the door to open. Behind it I heard a woman screaming. Tears streamed Eve's face as she tried for the knob. "Mama!" She screamed. I covered my mouth as I rushed right to her. I grabbed a hold of Eve's waist and pulled her out, letting her scream "Let go! Let go of me!. Her crying broke my heart in two but I knew I had to get her out. Eve noticed it was me when we hit the ground. I grabbed her before she could run back in. "Let go of me! Let go Michael!" She cried, she kicked me, hit me, and even punched me but I wasn't going to budge, before I could go back in to save her mother I saw Eve's house collapse, and heard Eve's horrible scream. "Mama!"_

_I held her close, covering her so she wouldn't have to see the sight. Firemen finally got here, once the fire was under control I felt Eve's body stop moving. Uncovering her I saw her eyes looking dead. "Eve…." I voiced._

_Her breaths were faint as she stared at the destroyed house. Her face was white as a ghosts. "No…" Her voice choked. "No!" She tried to get up, to run for the ruble but I kept a hold of her. "Let go! I have to save her!" She yelled at me before smacking me right in my face. I covered my cheek, staring at her. Her eyes stared at me with pain. "Michael….Im…" Tears formed when she covered her mouth. "Im so sorry…." She sobbed. I simply laid my hand upon hers and hugged her close. Letting her cry on my shoulder was the only thing I could do as I watched the paramedics get Eve's mother's burned body on the stretcher. One paramedic took a good look at her before shaking his head. His lips formed the word. Dead. I hugged Eve closer. Hoping I could sheild her from what I saw. Her mother's corpse, burned. She didn't even look recognizable. Eve shouldn't see this….. She should never witness this. I told myself. Holding Eve's head on my shoulder. "Its okay Eve…Your okay." I said in a hush whisper._

"_No its not…..Michael…." She cried._

_Nearby we both heard a fireman tell another that the fire was caused by a turned on stove. I knew Eve heard that by how her body stopped shaking. Her body just stopped. "Eve?" I held her at arms length. "Eve?"_

"_I….I killed her."_

"_No you didn't Eve…"_

"_I did so….I left the stove on. I went food shopping. I killed her!" She said as she held her face. "Its all my fault. Its all my fault!" She repeatedly said in sobs. I felt pain inside me, seeing my best friend cry. I wanted to cry as well but I had to be strong for Eve. It just feels like I have to. So I just hugged her again, trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault….._

_May 7 1916- Present_

Even after all these years of telling her it wasn't her fault she still blames herself. These past years on this day Eve becomes very distant. To everyone. She cant help that I know. Sometimes I wish she would just cry in front of us. Though I know that would never happen since She's never been keen on showing her emotions to anyone. Except for me but even with me its hard for her. She apologizes every time she starts to cry in front of me which I must wonder why she does that. I guess I'll find out later on in the future. Staring over towards my girlfriend who's staring at her breakfast I take a hold of her hand, her dazed eyes shot up for a moment then realized we were all looking at her. A blush crept on her face. She looked over to me. "Yes?"

I smiled at her. "So what are you plans for today?"

She stared at me for a while then scanned over towards Shane, Claire and their two year old son. Daniel. Daniel sort of looks like his mother Claire, though he has the personality of his father. My best friend Shane. Shane had his small son in his lap, letting Daniel eat some of his mother's bacon which Claire didn't like so much but she just kept her eyes on her best friend, as did Shane. Eve gave us a small smile. " Probably work. My boss wants me to come in today."

"Isnt it your day off." Shane said, laying his chin on his son's head. Claire stared at Eve with brooding eyes. "I mean it's the anniversary of your moms-" Claire elbowed Shane in the arm to shut him up, he gave her a glowering look as she glared at him. Eve waved her hand at them with a small smile. "Its okay Claire. We can talk about it. Its not like it's a secret or anything."

"Yes but-" Claire started but was stopped by Eve's doleful face. Eve's eyes narrowed at her. "Its been four years now. I need to get over it sometime soon. My mother's dead. Has been dead for all this time. I need to accept that and move on."

"Eve…" Claire frowned. Eve gave us a big smile before taking a bit of eggs. "This is great! Claire you have been doing great with this cooking thing you know." She took another bite. And another. I knew Eve was eating away her pain. The pain she buried deep inside. The pain she hid away from all of us.

It was near twilight when I arrived home, back from work. Tired as hell. Being an assistant to the king can be a real pain. Though im glad its my grandpa who's king now then that horrid man I used to call father that ruled three years ago. My mother grew ill sometime ago but has gotten better since Amelie, my grandmother gave her some treatment. My mother and I are still strangers. She still hates me though I feel like she's warmed up to me over the two years. Two years ago my mother told me something that really didn't surprise me all to much. The man who ruled and wanted me to be king wasn't really my father, he was my step dad. I sort of guessed he wasn't my real father when he himself told me when I was around nine. Whats funny is he thought he was hurting me when saying that but honestly since he told me that I had hope that one day my father would come back to rescue me. Though seeing im now twenty I got the feeling that he wouldn't return, which is alright with me. All I need is my friends, my grandparents and my girl. "Hey Michael. How was your day?" Claire asked when we bumped into one another while we were going in opposite directions. She was entering the kitchen and I was entering the living room.

"Great." I smiled.

"How's your umm…step dad?" She asked. Unsure of what to call him now. I gave her a smile. Stashed my hands in my pockets.

"He's still sick as ever.""Im sorry-"

"Don't be. Im glad to have my grandad as king."

She gave me a small smile. "Hey where's Daniel?" I asked.

"He's somewhere around here." She looked around. "He's hiding from his bath. Probably upstairs playing with Shane."

"Shane's back?"

"Just got in an hour before you did. He had no luck finding a house but we are trying."

"No rush Claire. Honestly I don't want you guys to leave. Eve and I wont be having children anytime soon so really there's lots of room for you and your family."

Claire blushed. "I know. Its just I feel like a burden."

I laid a hand on her head. Leaned close to her face. "Don't you ever feel that way. You've been more like a little sister to me then a best friend. And same with Shane. He's been more of a brother then a best friend. Face it. We're all family." I smiled big for her then kissed her head.

Claire gave me a soft smile. "If you say so Michael." She giggled before walking off. I gazed around the living room then followed after her. "Speaking of family….where's my girlfriend?"

Claire got out a stew pot then sat it on the counter before turning towards me. "She said she wasn't feeling to well. She's probably upstairs."

I nodded. Once up the stairs I passed Daniel's bedroom to see Shane knocked out on Daniel's bed, Daniel laying on top of Shane. Them both sound asleep. Smiling at the image of one day I could be like that. Reading to my child, then falling asleep with them. I chuckled at that. "With Eve that will be quite a while." I murmured. I gave them one last look before going into my room. Eve's and mine. Seeing my lovely girlfriend laying in our bed I felt my smile go bigger. Sitting on the edge of the bed I stared at her. Her face looked pale. Her hair was damp and sticking to her face. "It's my fault…." She breathed. She stirred a bit before I saw her face was in pain. "Mother…" She huffed. Her breathing were coming in pants. I grabbed her hand when she waved it over in my direction. When our hands touched her eyes opened. She blinked for a good bit, turning to see me she sighed in relief. "Michael."

I smiled. "I heard you weren't feeling good."

She sat up in a slow fashion. Her eyes gazed onto me. "I was just tired."

"Didn't get much of sleep I see."

She shook her head. I sighed with a frown. "About what I said this morning…."

"I tried….I went to the grave today…..before I came home. I said my peace but she didn't go. She didn't move. I cant get her to rest in peace." Eve said.

I hugged her hand. "Maybe she's worried. Maybe she sees that you blame yourself for what happened and she just doesn't want to leave you in that way."

Eve stared at me for a while then at her lap. "I cant help it. I…It was my fault…."

I crawled over to her before capturing in my arms. "She doesn't see it like that."

She stared up at me. "How would you know?" She asked in a irritated voice. "You don't understand! Michael you don't see her all the time. You don't-you weren't-" Her face set tight as unwanted tears formed. I frowned. I let her go to only lay my hand on her head. "I may not totally understand Eve. I may not see her constantly like you do. But I do know her. Your mother was like a mother to me as well. She took me in when I had to get away from my family. She gave me words of wisdom….and you know….she wasn't the type of woman to blame anything on anyone. You should know her better then anyone."

"I do know Mike. Its just I blame myself. Im the type of woman to blame things on me-"

"I know. And that needs to stop. Four years Eve. Four. You've suffered enough. Stop hurting yourself more."

She gazed up at me with a frown. I took her hand in mine. "She needs to know that your okay. She needs closure. You need closure. Look lets go to her grave….there im sure we can get this resolved."

"I-I don't know…."

"It wont hurt to just try love. Come on. Im sure your mother wanted you to live your life in peace. Not suffer."

Eve looked at me for a long while before nodding. "I-I'll try…."

"That's my girl."

Staring at her grave I frowned. Memories swarmed my mind again and again. The fire. The funeral. My drunken dad. Its all coming back. I kneeled down in front of her grave. Tracing her name I felt pain for a few bit but sucked it up.

_Here lies Jenna Rosser_

_A beloved wife and mother_

_1883-1912_

_We will remember you well…_

_You will be well missed…._

I felt Michael at my side. He kneeled down next to me, his legs were cross legged. He had a white dress shirt on, along with a button up vest. He had on black slacks and nice dress shoes. He thought it'd be appropriate to dress for our goodbye. I even had on a black dress with black flats on. My black hair braided in back.

"Hey there Mom." Michael started. "A lot's been happening since you left. So much. You know Eve and I are going to marry soon? We think we should marry on the day we met." Michael gave out a soft laugh. "I remember you teasing us…..funny. Now that we're together you cant tease us anymore."

I looked over at Michael to see he too was in pain. _Your mother was like a mother to me as well….._ Michael's voice rung in my head. I frowned. Michael must be dealing with her loss as well. He did see a lot more than I did. I mean he saw her corpse. That must have been scarring on his part. I got closer to him. Laying my head on his shoulder I hugged his arm. Michael gave me a smile. "You weren't just Eve's mom you know….you were mine to. You were more of a mother then my own. Since you taken care of me, I want to take care of your daughter. I want to you to see how well you brought us up. Your daughter Eve has grown into a fine woman. She's more than a woman to me….she's like my other half…." Michael's voice croaked. His hand covered his eyes. He gave me a laugh. "Im not helping you out the way I should Eve….Maybe its your turn." He inched out of my grasp before trotting off to the side a bit. I sucked in then let out. I looked over at her grave to see her sitting in front of me.

"Mom…."

"Don't say it my dear…." My mother started. "I heard Michael." Her eyes shifted over towards my boyfriend. She smiled. "He's grown."

"He sure has." I laughed a hollow one. "Mom….Im….im sorry…."

She looked over at me. "For what dear."

"For….for being weak…..for not saving you….for killing you…." My body shook as I choked the last bit out. Tears fell from my cheeks as I gazed at her. "I didn't mean to leave that stupid stove on…I-I was only gone for five minutes…I didn't know-"

"Eve…" I felt her hand brush against my cheek which surprised me since I could never feel her before. "My daughter…don't sob for me. Don't blame yourself. That fire wouldn't have caused my death. I was already dying….."

"What?"

"You see….my body was in great pain. So great I had to scream. I didn't even know the house was on fire…all I heard was you calling my name. smoke filling the air. Then I saw light. I went to it. And I then became a ghost."

"But…Michael saw you burned alive…..saw the house collapse on you-"

"I was already gone…My spirit had left my body. You weren't the one who ended my life. Nobody was to blame. I just real sick. I wasn't strong enough to fight it…and so I died."

I widened my eyes with shock. "I-I didn't kill you?"

My mother smiled. "Silly girl."

"So if why don't leave if you know I didn't?"

My mother cocked her head to the side then stroked my bangs to the side. "So I could see my child. So I could my soon to be son in law. So I could see my grand kids. You think I wanna be up there?"

"Yes. You need to rest in peace mom-"

"Girl don't be telling what I need. Though I tell you what you need, a good kick in your butt. How dare you blame yourself, thinking you killed your mother."

I stared at her. She gave me a smile. "I will go when I choose to."

"Mom…."

"Now do me a favor. Stop with this crying. Stop with this blaming. Just stop. I want you to start living everyday. Start living the life I gave you." My mother gave me a smile. "Now the next time I check on you….I will kick your ass if I see you crying. Moping. Or blaming yourself for my death. You hear?"

I gave her a nervous smile. "Y-yes ma'am."

She winked. "That's my girl." She laughed as she vanished. I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder. Looking at him I saw him smiling. "Let go. Our family is waiting for us."

I let him help me to my feet. Gave my mom's grave a look back with a smile. "Yeah…Lets…."

_**Meanwhile**_

"_That daughter of yours must be stupid…..she saw right through these projections." Evan chuckled. I glared up at him. "She even saw right through that fake mother we replaced you with." He added._

"_Sooner or later your lies will bite you in the ass. My husband already found out your plan…..You wont get away with this!" I yelled at him. Evan smiled at me before rushing to me. His big hand went around my neck. I glared at him. "She'll find out…."_

"_Yes. She will but she wont find out for sometime soon. She still thinks your dead. She believes it to. When in reality….you've been chained up here."_

_I glowered at him. "Now Jenna don't look at me in that way. You see im only doing this to show Amelie and Samuel who really should rule."_

_I felt his hand let go, turning my head I bit my lip. Looking over at him I grimaced. "What does kidnapping an innocent mother, and lying to her daughter has to do with ruling?"_

"_You see little one….you are two are my pawns in this little game. Have Sam hand over the kingdom to me….or I'll kill you and that oblivious daughter of yours."_

"_Do as you please to me. But touch my daughter I'll kill you!" I yelled. I tried to struggle but the cuffs on my hands and legs kept me at bay. "I'll enjoy killing you too! Evan!"_

_Evan gave me a smirk. "Im sure you never told her."_

"_She never needed to know. Her father is the man I married. Not you."_

"_Awe come cant I see my precious daughter one last time…before killing her?"_

"_Don't go near her!" I ordered._

"_Oh hush you irritating woman. Like I have any intentions on becoming a daddy. Especially to a human who really doesn't know her mother that well."_

_I said nothing. Evan leaned both his hands on each side of me. "Though that man was foolish to marry a thing like you. I mean you were pregnant when he met you….."_

"_Well I had no choice in my pregnancy. I was raped. Don't you know? Or did you forget that part?" I retorted. He snarled. His hands raised. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worse. When it didn't come I saw Darren holding Evan's hand at bay. _

"_We must not hurt her."_

_Evan glared at him then at me. He cupped my hand, tightly making me yelp. Our eyes gazing at one another. "I sure can hurt you…..anytime-"_

"_The king said we cant hurt her-"_

"_No he said we may. We just cant kill her!" Evan yelled, shoving Darren aside. Before Evan got a chance to hurt me we all saw the former king and queen enter. I snarled at Michael's sorry excuse for parents. "Evan tame yourself." Michael's father ordered as he came over to me. "The woman can be killed after I get my thrown back."_

"_You shall never get it back. Sam. Amelie. Michael….they wont let you!" I said. I felt a slap to my face. Glaring up at Michael's cold mother I kept calm. "You be silenced wench. Or I will kill that daughter of yours."_

_I bite my lip. Michael's dad chuckled. "My son the fool when it comes to love."_

"_Yes. Our son the disappointment. He didn't even notice you faking your illness."_

"_I know. What a stupid one."_

"_Now he thinks his real daddy is coming back…." Michael's mother chuckled._

"_Highly doubt that." Evan said._

_Darren rolled his eyes before trotting away. I glared at all of them. "I cant wait when he come's back…..he'll kill you. Kill all of you. And when my daughter finds out her mother is still alive….she'll kill you as well." I laughed. "I'll wait to see that day!" I yelled before Evan gave me a punch to the tummy, so hard that it knocked me out._

_Claire….Help me…_

_**Back at the Glass house**_

I rose right up, panting from that vivid dream of mine. I held my chest. _Was that really her…._

"Claire?" I heard a voice call my name. looking over I saw my husband staring at me. His eyes filled with such concern. "Did you have another one of those dreams?"

I looked at him. I nodded. "It was her mother…Jenna…she was in a cell. Chained up to the wall. Her body….had markings on it." I shivered. "She looked in pain."

"It was a dream." Shane said, he gazed at the clock. "Still have some time to sleep….lets go…." He started to lay back but I only got up. "Claire…go back to sleep."

"I cant…I-I just cant okay." I said. Leaving him to downstairs. I plopped down on the couch, looking at a picture that sat on the coffee table. It was Jenna, holding six year old Eve. I kept my eyes on it as I thought back on my dream. Michael's parents, Evan guy, a Darren? Eve's mother. I covered my face. _That dream….that dream was so real…._

_Claire…._ I heard a voice. _Claire…._ there it was again. I uncovered my face, I got up, and walked out of the house. The voice it was…._Claire….help me…._ Jenna. I widened my eyes when I saw a white figure in front of me. I gasped. Only Eve could see these. I don't understand. _"Don't be afraid." _The figure said. She stared at me. _"Claire….help me."_

"What…who….?" I mumbled.

"_I cant talk much. But I will say this. Jenna. Im her. Eve…she's in trouble….help!" _The figure gasped. I inched towards her. _"There isn't time to explain. Castle. Dungeon. Hurry….."_ The figure quickly vanished from my eyes. I stood there in pitch black, staring at the spot where the figure once stood.

_Jenna…..Castle….dungeon…._I snapped the pieces slowly together. I gasped. "Jenna is trapped…in the dungeon!" I yelled. I went back inside, got to Eve's door then stopped. "What if…she doesn't believe me….for four years her mother's been known as dead….." I bit my lip. "I have to." I swung the door open, waking Michael and Eve up in the process.

"The hell?" Eve grumbled, turning on the bedside lamp.

"We need to talk. Now." I voiced. They gazed back with concern.

_I need to tell her…..Eve's mother is alive….._

**Alrighty. I wanted Eve's mother to be here for some reason. Haha. Anyways I thought this would make a good twist on things! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-Miki-**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises At Every Turn

**Hi guys! Bet you weren't expecting what happened in the last chapter huh? Yeah honestly I wasn't either xD**

**Anyways! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 10**

_Where am I…._It was dark. I felt trapped some how. _Am I chained up?_ My mind was fuzzy, like my vision. I felt warm liquid run down the side of my head. Blood? What happened? The last thing I remember was getting into the shower. Eve calmed me down finally and told me to get ready for the day before talking to them. I needed to tell them something very important. But what? I manage to lift my head up, only to feel a shock of pain rush through my head. I held the urge to whimper. "Shane?" I voiced. Bars like a jail cell caught my eyes. "What the hell…" I mumbled as I tried to wiggle about, bad idea apparently since I felt sharp pains in my body. I let out a small whimper that time.

"You woke up…." I heard a woman's voice point out. Looking over towards the direction of where I heard the voice I squinted my eyes to see a figure pinned to the opposite wall from where I was. "You were hurt badly I see…."

I took my time getting to my feet, painfully but surely. I laid my hand against the wall, holding my balance. "Where am I?" I breathed. Before the woman had a chance to reply a flash of bright lights filled the room. Nearly blinding me in the process. "So their little seeker is up." I heard a voice say. I widened my eyes at the two people I saw, walking in.

"Michael's parents…." I shivered. I hugged my body, to cover my exposed chest and warm myself up.

"Well hello Claire. Don't you look…..radiant." Michael's dad smirked.

I felt heat my cheeks as I watched his eyes gawking at me. "Stop gawking old man! She's only seventeen!" The woman growled. If she hadn't of spoken I would've never noticed her. Turning I gasped. I froze. My eyes staring right at the woman who's been known dead for four years. "It wasn't a dream then." I choked.

Jenna, Eve's mother gave me a small smile. She was about to say something when Michael's mother spoke. "A lady shouldn't be so exposed….though I see you not a lady."

I glared at the woman. "Well your stupid husband interrupted me when I was getting in the shower. Tell me where the hell I am!?"

The man chuckled. "The castle dungeon of course. Where the prisoners stay."

"Prisoners!?"

"Yes. You are a flaw into our plan." The woman raged.

"What plan?"

They both smiled. "None of your concern dear girl. We just need you to stay here for a bit. And making sure you two try anything funny like try to run for it, just know we have vampire guards coming in. they'll check over you" The father explained.

"You should of kept her out of this!" Jenna snapped.

"Its not our fault this child has a big mouth. Be glad we grabbed her when we did or we really had to kill her." The mother huffed.

"What?" I never felt lost in my entire life up until now. "What the hell is going on! Why is Eve's mother here!?"

Before the parents had a chance to answer a new voice came about. "She's here to serve her purpose."

"And what's that?"

The person slipped out of the shadows to reveal a man, in his late thirties maybe. He smiled. A fang showing smile. The not so kind smile you get when vampires are about to attack. _Vampire…._ "Well child if you must know shes here so we can take back what was stolen from our dear king and queen."

"What?"

"You see Michael's parents did not like how they were shoved aside when Michael's grandparents took the kingdom. So we are holding her hostage. Along with that Eve."

I widened my eyes. I took a hold of the bars. "What do you mean by that!? You hurt her and-"

In a blink of an eye he was close up to me. Our eyes on each other. He grabbed my neck through the bars and clenched it cutting off oxygen for me. Not good. "You'll do nothing child. Why? Because your worthless. A human who doesn't stand a chance!"

"Evan let her go!" Jenna cried. "Please!"

Silence hovered over us for a long time before Michael's dad pulled Evan away, making him let go. I coughed as I gasped for air. "Guard them. Nothing more." Michael's dad said before escorting his wife out. I stared at the closed doors then at Jenna. She looked unwell. Really thin. All banged up. How did she survive. I rushed to her side to check her over. "I need to set you free." I said, trying to unlock the cuffs that were around her wrists. "No. Im fine. How about you Claire? You need something to cover yourself."

"Im fine." I told her. I managed to get her free by picking the lock with hair piece I found on the ground. Jenna clutched her wrists. She stared at them then at me. "How is Eve?"

I smiled at her. "Right now I bet she's in a panic….but luckily I wrote a note to her. Im sure they'll be here in a few."

I heard chuckles coming from the bars but decided to disclose the fact that we weren't alone. Jenna pasted a small smile. "That's my Eve for you…."

"You bet." I winked.

I stared at the note. Clutching it as my life depended on it. I looked everywhere. Even outside. The places she would go. No sign of her. I was just about to give up when I found this note that was hiding in the medicine cabinet.

_Eve…._

_Your mom is alive. I saw her in a dream. She was calling out to me. She told me she was trapped. She was trapped in-_

_-Claire._

Where was she trapped? A smuge was covering the location. Leave it to Claire to write out a simple letter. I raced downstairs to run into Michael and Shane who's faces did not look to at ease. I held up the letter in silence. Michael gazed at me then the letter as if it was his enemy. He took it. Read it then handed it over to Shane. Shane stared at it with wild eyes. "What does this mean?" He asked.

"It means…..Eve's mother's death has been a sham." Michael's eyes glowered at the paper. "Something isn't right here…."

"I know. Where's Claire when we need her…." I frowned.

Before anyone could answer we heard crying from upstairs. Michael and I looked over at Shane, who didn't look like he was up to being a go lucky daddy. He sucked a breath. He handed the paper to me as he casually walked upstairs. I sighed. Poor Shane. He was the first to notice Claire's disappearance. He must be worried sick.

"We need to search for her again." Michael said. His arms were crossed across his chest. His face set. He looked like an angelic angel who was sent here to save us all. I smiled at him before my eyes shifted at the paper. "The location is smudged."

The doorbell rang just when Michael was about to say something. I handed him the paper. "Hold that thought." I winked before trotting towards the door. Opening the door I saw my father standing there. He gave me a smile. "Ready for our date?"

Crap I forgot that. With so much going on, it slipped my mind. My poor father was looking forward in this too. I frowned. "Im sorry dad. I cant make it."

He frowned. "And why not. Eve we said we'd hang out."

"I know. But you see something's came up."

"Like….?"

"Well…. Um…I think you should come in for this." He rose his brow as he shuffled in. I closed the door. Sighing. Dreading on what I was going to tell him.

My father's eyes sullied as they stared at the letter. His hands shook as he held the paper. "Eve I must tell you something." He frowned.

I stared at him with concern and curiosity. "Yes…."

"You see…I knew your mother was still alive…."

I widened my eyes. I felt Michael's hand grip mine. Reminding me to keep calm. I did. Well trying is the action. "W-what? How…but…"

"I found out a year after the fire. By then we were already stranger-"

"Maybe if you would of told me I would of listened!" I snapped. I felt anger boil over. Rage from within wanted to come out so badly. I slammed my hands down on the table. Leaving my head hanging. My hair covering my face. "You should of told me." I said.

"I know. Im sorry. I knew she was alive but….I couldn't help her. She didn't want me too."

"What happened to her!?" I asked. I felt Michael's eyes on me but I just stared at the table matt. Holding back what I want to let out.

"She was kidnapped. Somebody set the fire up. I attempted to rescue her but….it was no use."

I glared at him. "So you just pretended to not know anything? Just pretended her death was real?"

"Eve…I-I-" My dad's eyes were filled with fear. Good. "I just didn't know how to tell you….just like now."

I bit my lip. "You could of told me sooner so I could find her!" I yelled. I felt Michael's hand cup my shoulder. He pulled me away and pinned me up against the wall once we were out of the kitchen. "Let go Michael!" I hissed. He held me there. He stared at me with great concern. "Your eyes are red…" He said. "And I don't mean I've been crying red. I mean they are vampire red."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"And what are these?" Michael asked as he touched my tooth, well I thought it was a normal tooth but seeing it pricked Michael's finger I had some concerns. Especially when I felt my throat heat up. I stared at the blood intently till Michael placed his wounded finger in his mouth. His eyes were on me the whole time. I felt heat creep up in my cheeks. I turned away from him. "Please tell my dad to leave. I'll call him later." I told Michael before racing up to our room. I closed the door with a click. I proceeded towards the full length mirror. I saw my eyes. Red. I opened my mouth to see fangs. "Fangs…" I frowned. "No….No…. I cant…." I covered my face while pacing back and forth. _I cant be….I just cant!_

"You're a vampire…." I heard Michael say. Turning to look at him I gazed with fear. Will he still love me? Will he leave me? I bit my lip. "Im not."

"You are. I saw the way you looked at me when I was bleeding."

"Im not!" I shouted, covering my ears as I collapsed on the bed. My head in my lap. Tears started as fears consumed me. _How can I be a vampire. Im human! Human damn it!_

I felt a hand on my head. Looking up I saw Michael staring at me. "Im not Michael…" I choked.

He gave me a small smile while he wiped my escaped tears. "You are."

I stared at him, stunned. I felt my body shaking as tears poured out of me, like water from a waterfall. "Michael….I-I-" I felt his arms wrap around me, we both collapsed to the floor, I between his legs. His arms around my waist. My head laying on his shoulder. He held me tighter. He held me at arms length to get a good look at me. He gave me a warm smile. "Vampire or human….your still my bride."

I shook my head. "No. im a monster. I cant-"

"Don't. Your no monster. I loved you before and ill love you now. That rose wont ever change color, neither will my feelings." His hand stroked my hair. "No don't waste tears. I have some news for you."

I swiped at my face before sitting up straight. My legs in a W shape. "Alright. What is it."

"Your father told me the location of your mother whereabouts."

"R-really?"

Michael nodded. "She's in the castle dungeon."

"You mean-"Michael nodded again. "Lets tell Shane and go."

I gazed at Michael with confusion. "Michael…shouldn't you be in shock!? Or something?"

Michael stared at me. He gave me his charming smile. "Come on. We'll talk about your vamp powers later. Right now your mother is our priority."

I let him pull me up into his arms. Mesmerized by his smile. And blue eyes. Michael was always the calm one in these situations before. When Claire went missing on Halloween when we were five he was the one who calmed us all. Especially Shane, who at six was head over heals for Claire. Remembering those times I smiled a little. Thinking of my mother. And being able to have her hugs back. And her kisses. That made me walk along with Michael. Hand in hand we got Shane and headed out, after dropping of Daniel at Shane's mothers house of course.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked. Doubtfully.

"Positive." Michael responded.

"Rescue mission starts now." I confirmed as the car pulled up to the castle.

"Lets go…."

_Hold on mom. Im on my way…._

**Alright. I think I want to stop there. Next chapter will be most action. I think. Though don't expect the next chapter to come soon. I have tests, assignments and crap to do. I don't have much of school left so please bear with me.**

**Sorry for the lateness!**

**Please Review.**

**-Miki-**


End file.
